


The Dragons

by RetraidaEverywhere



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arya Stark Has Feelings, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jon Snow has character, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Justice, Married Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, POV Daenerys Targaryen, POV Jon Snow, Pregnant Daenerys Targaryen, Smut, The Pregnancy, The Prince That Was Promised, The Promised Obscenity, The baby that was promised to us, Tyrion lLannister is Smart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetraidaEverywhere/pseuds/RetraidaEverywhere
Summary: This is an arrangement of the last season of Game of Thrones, it is my way of solving all the mistakes made by D&D regarding incredible characters that this incredible story had, and the story itself. With that said, shall we start?Notice: If you are a fan of characters like Sansa Stark, this is not your story, it is my story to solve what they did to other characters.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Drogon & Daenerys Targaryen, Drogon & Jon Snow, Ghost & Daenerys Targaryen, Ghost & Jon Snow, Grey Worm/Missandei, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Rhaegal & Daenerys Targaryen, Rhaegal & Jon Snow
Comments: 67
Kudos: 76





	1. Welcome to Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> Now I make it clear that English is not my mother tongue, if there is a translation error, sorry.

#  THE DRAGONS 

###  Welcome to Winterfell 

### 

######  POV Daenerys Targaryen 

###### 

Daenerys did not know how to feel, riding on her wonderful silver horse, next to the man who was one day the King in the North, looking around there were only bad faces directed at her and her people, her armies those who came to save them and However, there was not an iota of kindness, it was very far from home that was clear to she, what was not so clear was what to do to make them see that she was only there for the common good.

Looking more closely she saw some children playing in the snow, chasing each other and filling the place with laughter, at least some are happy, she saw how one of those children, not older than five years, ran directly towards them with a small bouquet of wildflowers, she smiled to herself thinking that someone would stop him before hurting himself, but none of them even looked in his direction, the boy came running towards them, falling on his knees in front of them, Dany stopped dead when she saw him, holding the rest of The game, under the horse in a hurry, giving Jon a quick look, he looked at her strangely, she did not spend a second more and walked directly towards the child on the ground who was now crying for his bruised knees, people looked at her horrified and she shook her head slightly, kneeling in front of him smiling confidently, she held out a hand to the little boy.

"Shhh little one, please don't cry, will you let me see your knees?" The little boy still nodded whimpering, pulling up the hem of his pants for her to see.

She inspected the affected area determining that nothing more would come of a small bruise, smiling gently stroking the little boy's knee "  
do you know who I am?" 

"You are the Queen, I did not want to fall, I just wanted to give you some flowers" The boy said a little scared thinking that they were going to scold him

Daenerys smiled broadly at the little boy as he pointed to the small bouquet of wildflowers filled with mud from the fall and the games with his friends "They are for me? I tell you a secret? I have never been given flowers as beautiful as these, what is your name?"

"My name is Jonnathan, but call me Jonny, what's yours?"

"Mine is Daenerys, but my friends like you, call me Dany" 

I notice Jon behind her before listening to him, having witnessed the entire scene, he smiled fondly at her and looked at her in a way that he could not identify, she saw how he knelt next to her next to Jonny holding out his hand as if he were all a man.

"I heard that someone around here had a name very similar to mine, a pleasure to meet you Jonny, I see that you already met Queen Daenerys, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little tap, right Dany?"

"That is correct, where are your parents, little one?"

"I never had a mother, and my father died fighting in the battle to recover Winterfell, now I live with the other children in the orphanage"

Dany looked at Jon, apologizing for what she was going to do, she sat down in front of the boy totally ruining her white coat due to the mud and she couldn't care less.

"Do you want to come with me to the King's castle for dinner? I heard that there was a lot of food, then we will take you with your friends and we will give them all the other food too, will you?"

The little boy looked at Dany as if she had lowered the stars from the sky, nodding quickly and rising to his feet with little jumps, smiling, leaving the flowers in his lap before hugging her tightly laughing "YES! YES! YES! but where will i go?"

"On our horses, of course, with whom you prefer to go, my horse is silver and King Jon's is the big black over there, see? 

Daenerys said pointing to the two horses that were still waiting patiently for their riders to return to their place, standing next to the boy and holding out his hand, he put his gaze on Jon who smiled widely and looked at him as if he were going to eat her with kisses Right there, he got up from his position and held out his other hand to Jonny who grabbed him gratefully, taking his branch of wildflowers on his way to the horses, the little one released them and hurried to the Jon's black stallion, laughing slightly "I'm sorry I did that, I know that with the winter there isn't too much food, but having a feast like I know tonight I couldn't leave those children without food, I'll put the necessary things myself the groceries we bring for people and armies, I'm so sorry Jon" she whispered just before getting on her horse, Jon stood next to the boy who whispered something she couldn't hear, just before riding him on his horse and the back giving him an encouraging smile, she moved everyone looking from time to time to Jon with the child, casting a critical eye around him people were still reluctantly looking at her or whispering among themselves pointing at her, distressed by the behavior I notice that the pull with her children she had suddenly grown up knowing that she was on them and in a short time they would make an appearance to boast, at least Rhaegal, Drogon knew it would be to keep her protected.

Soon everyone looked up at the sky seeing how two big spots covered the sun and they screamed passing over their heads their presumed children circling around their mother, she hear the boy laugh in Jon's arms screaming and pointing enthusiastically, Jon himself he explained things about them and their names, while she saw the Stark fortress appear before her, dark and old, in a way it absorbed her joy.

Once they reached the doors, she saw Jon look around smiling from under his saddle and down at the boy, she stepped down after him holding onto Jonny's hand in silence as she watched the Stark meeting, in front of her there were three people looking at her coldly, first a boy in a wheelchair, that must be Bran, sorry for herself, the next a little girl who ran into Jon's arms laughing as if she were the age when they separated while he took her in his arms, the next in line and with a look colder than the Night King a redhead too tall with a long face, that serious Sansa, thought again.

When Jon finished the introductions with an icy glance at his older sister, he reached out a hand for her, clutching at Jonny's hand, he advanced towards the cold Lady of Winterfell, with his best smile.

"Let me introduce you to Queen Daenerys of house Targaryen and little Jonny, my queen, these are my brothers, Lady Sansa, Arya, she does not want to be a Lady, and Lord Bran, behind them are the lords of the north as you will know them today at dinner, and as you already knew my queen Winterfell is yours, if you allow me to accompany you to your rooms with your people, Jonny will stay with me "

"Lady Sansa, it is a pleasure to be in Winterfell, the north is as beautiful as your brother said, just like you, Arya, I hope you improved with needle I am looking forward to seeing you in the training fields along with my armies and comparing styles, Lord Bran I'm sorry what happened to you as a child, I hope you found at least something good in everything bad that happened to you, right Jonny? " The little boy nodded quickly, hiding shyly behind her, grabbing her stained coat, "I hope you don't mind Lady Sansa, but you could find some clothes for this little boy, he fell silent on the road earlier and he's stained and wet, we don't want him to catch a flu , you can give their old clothes to my maids they will sew and wash them, thank you, and I hope to meet you tonight my lords" before even taking a step away, a large white ball came running knocking Jon to the ground with laughter, smiling broadly I came to the conclusion that this would be his wolf Ghost, the great white mass came directly towards her with his ears back looking at her with curiosity, as with his children he stood firm looking directly into the eyes of that great intelligent animal taking bigger steps towards her wagging his tail happily standing face to face with him, he was undoubtedly big as well as beautiful, the wolf under his head at the same time that she stretched out her hand to sniff her and saw that there was no threat the wolf directly advanced towards his licking her face in authentic happiness laughing out loud she caressed the great prelage of the beast was thick and soft, he lowered his head to her stomach sniffing with a little elbow with his muzzle the creature came to his side sitting with his tongue to one side as if it were a big dog and not a wolf capable of destroying someone in seconds, I look at her surroundings seeing that people were looking at her strangely, except for Jon who was looking at her with full love, moving towards him with Jonny on one side and Ghost on the other looking around, Jon Arya's sister burst out laughing, muttering under her breath something like "traitor" looking at the wolf, Jon held out an arm around him looking strangely at Ghost since he didn't he let him get very close to her, shrugging, he approached him letting Jonny run to his hand, at the same time that the great beast moved to the side where Jonny had been busy a few moments ago.

Dany walked alongside him, Jonny and Ghost, their maids and Missandei walked behind her, in addition to their royal guards, Gray and Ser Jorah, once they arrived at their rooms Ghost entered them sniffing everything and walking back to her, when Jon said goodbye with a kiss on the cheek walking with Jonny at his side he turned around watching how his wolf stayed next to Dany and even calling him did not go to him, shaking his head gave up.

Once alone with Missy and her maids, Jon's wolf lay at her feet as they prepared her for dinner while still looking at everything they did.

######  POV Jon Snow 

Jon did not know what he was thinking on the way home so as not to take his eyes off Dany, as someone saw that he was really looking at her instead of looking straight ahead, they would discover his feelings for her and harm her, the moment she She hit the brakes, she thought maybe something was wrong or someone was trying to attack her clutching Longclaw as usual she noticed that there was a child in the middle of the road crying, she hadn't realized that Dany had gotten off the horse and had run Directly to him, without worrying about the stains or anything, she knelt down and stained to calm the little one, she let them speak for a while, seeing that the boy was carrying flowers and talking to her animatedly, now he decided to get off his own horse, walking silently towards they, without a doubt like a wolf watching their prey, if he had not already been in love with this wonderful woman he would be now, vienfola full of mud laughing with a child who without a doubt I didn't have much money and even so, I talked to him as I would to him.  
When he got close enough he heard the boy's name and realized how similar it was to his own, it seems that falling in love at first sight with the beautiful queen came in, talking with them Dany suddenly looked at him apologizing to his gaze as he invited the orphaned boy to dinner at the castle and offered the leftovers of the banquet to the other children of the orphanage, smiling to himself he thought that this woman had no end, he should not apologize for it, he should do it for not having thought it before .

Once next to his horse and Jonny the boy looked directly at him, blushing whispered "she is very beautiful right?" and if the boy was not mistaken nodding at him while laughing openly he climbed him into his saddle and climbed behind him walking slowly until he felt the queen's dragons fly over their heads giving everyone a show they would never forget, I notice the agitated child laughing and pointing at them.

"Do you know their names? They are very big"

"Yes, I know them, the queen was 3, but one of them died protecting me and my friends from the north fighting against what comes to protect us, his name was Viserion and he was the smallest of all, also very sweet and affectionate, he was colored gold, green is called Rhaegal, it is not as big as the dragon that the queen rides, but it is fierce and fast, it is also very beautiful and do you see the bigger of the two? The black and red, that covers everything, that is Drogon the biggest, wildest and fiercest dragon of all, that is mounted by the queen, once she allowed him to touch it, but one can only approach them with it, since it is their mother and they can do a lot of harm to people if they scare them ”

I watch the boy look at them with very wide eyes, while he watched his house grow bigger, once inside he saw his brothers, but the one who couldn't take his eyes off was his little sister Arya, running down from the horse lowering Jonny Just behind him and practically running towards them, Arya bumped into the laughing one.

"Look at you, as you have grown, you are huge, are you okay?"

"You used to be taller, yes, Jon I'm fine, Bran is cold and Sansa, I don't know, he's acting strange lately, we'll talk better later"

Approaching Bran and kissing his forehead he did not look at him, he chose to save that for later approaching his sister Sansa, hugging her lightly saw how she focused behind him looking at the queen coldly for no apparent reason, she addressed him as if he had sniffed fish in poor condition.

"Has a son? As no one knew that and that mother in her right mind wears it dressed like this and so dirty to meet gentlemen, besides her she is as full of mud as he is ”

He gave an icy look to his sister speaking in a low voice but oscantly “it is not his son, he is a boy he met on the way, he is from the orphanage in Winterfell, he gave him flowers but he before reaching her, it he tripped and she invited him to he had dinner with us, and then he said that he would give the rest of the dinner to the other children of said orphanage and before you say something stupid, I hope you think twice about it, Sansa” he looked at Arya who barely contained her laughter at his scolding at Sansa.

After introducing Dany to everyone and before she could even think about it, her great white beast threw him to the ground, moving like crazy and filling him with hard drool to remove, laughing and getting up, she saw Ghost approaching her with curiosity, thinking that the he would sniff and walk away as he does with everyone except him, he didn't worry, until he heard the shrill laughter of his queen, seeing a large mass absorb and lick him as much as he did, the second parted and gently pushed him with his muzzle and sat down Beside him as if he were a small lapdog and not a battle wolf, surprised with his mouth open, he shook his head and approached them noticing Protective Ghost towards her in a way that had never shown himself to him.

When entering his house, he took her to the queen's tower, keeping her as far away from the lords and her family as possible, there would not be someone stupid enough to play the hero, attempting against his life, once in his rooms, he could not avoid kissing his cheek, too long without touching her, tonight would end it, taking Jonny's hand and walking next to him towards the part of the castle where they can bathe him and give him proper clothes he realized that his wolf was not following him as he would Normally, seeing that he wasn't going to move on Dany's side, he smiled to himself knowing that it had never been like that with anyone, he really must like it. He went on his way to prepare with Jonny for dinner.


	2. Dinner, The Dragon and The Red Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys meets the lords, Jon speaks sensibly and the dragon confronts Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this there are only POV Daenerys, I hope you like it, leave your comment.

#  THE DRAGONS 

###  Dinner, The Dragon and The Red Wolf 

######  POV Daenerys Targaryen 

Daenerys looked at herself in the mirror as she caressed the large Ghost head resting on her knees, she could feel his eyes on her, watching Missy through the mirror as she gathered her hair in large intricate crown-shaped braids, ending in a large long braid It came down to her waist, once finished, they looked at each other in the mirror smiling sweetly, getting to their feet, walking towards the full-length mirror looking at her clothing, a crimson Essosi-style dress, quite fine for the northern climate, but enough for the heat that it was in the castle, thanks to its thermal waters, the fabric fit perfectly to its curved body, it had a pronounced neckline almost to the navel, but at the same time quite simple, combined with its necklace of dragon claws, Missy came up behind her with her hair clip, her three-headed dragon clip, smiling to herself, she turned to Jon's wolf, where she was already standing watching her closely.

"What do you think, my precious wolf?" Laughing lightly at the beautiful beast's bowed head, she turned to her closest and dearest friend, holding out her hands, "How about it, my friend?"

"You are beautiful, as always, do not let their cold looks hurt you, you are a dragon, the last of them, the last capable of liberating the world, you are Mysha, never forget it, whatever they do and say what they do say, we will always support you, my queen "

“How many times do I have to tell you it's Daenerys, my friend? Thanks for everything, now we have to go, ready?"

Taking a deep breath, after Missy's brief nod, she turned her head towards Ghost who was already walking behind her, turning for the last time to the room, she had not stopped to think how cold she was, not physically, rather emotionally, everyone the colors that said room had, were gray, dark wood and the dark stone walls also, grimacing, looked at the large fireplace, where in front of it lay two comfortable-looking armchairs and a table, the bed however was huge, more than her bed in the Great Pyramid, although she didn't have time to try it yet, but it seemed warm, thanks to all the skins.

Walking out the door and signaling her immaculates to follow her, along with Missandei and Ghost, the great wolf looked everywhere suspiciously, slowly making his way towards the Great Hall, where a tired but happy-looking Jon was waiting by the door. doors, smiling at him, he held out a hand before saying goodbye to his friend, Ghost stood between them looking around, laughing slightly approached his owner, as observant as his wolf, had to decide that there was no danger nearby, given the second he grabbed her gently by the waist, giving her a good look from top to bottom, smiling sweetly and innocently, he put a hand on her chest causing her to divert his gaze from her cleavage to her violet eyes.

"Do you like what you see, Jon Snow?"

Laughing lightly and shaking his head, I pull her close, sticking their bodies together and lowering his forehead to hers, whispering over her lips "you are the most beautiful sight in this world, my queen, don't close the door tonight" he kiss her lightly on the lips, before brushing their noses and walking away clearing their throats. Phantom stared at them with a strange intensity, causing his owner to gently push him, whispering something like "find your own mate." Looking straight ahead and grabbing Jon's arm tightly, they walked into the Great Hall of Winterfell, she felt rather than saw people staring at her coldly, predatory and disgusted, smiling to herself knowing that now they would whisper their typical insults, she looked the central table where Jon's brothers waited, before dinner they would meet and meet, then they would be served.

Once at the table, Jon pushed the chair to his left so that she could sit, sitting himself in the central chair, the silence fell in the room as they watched the King's wolf lie down at his feet, resting his head on his large legs, without taking their eyes off everyone. The roar of a chair was heard and a girl approached the center of the room observing everything, directing her gaze at Jon.

"If I can ask you, how should we address you now? King? Lord? Warden?"

"Now we will get to that matter, Lady Lyanna" Jon interrupted, without even moving his head down, as he sometimes did, standing up and resting a hand on the table, I look at everyone in the room in complete silence and coldness. "When I left the north to meet Queen Daenerys, I told you that we needed allies or we would die, either I brought you an ally like no other, with the largest army the world saw and its two dragons, I had to choose between the north and my crown, and I chose the north ”

The room that was completely silent a few moments ago, erupted in cries of protest, shouting rights and independence, stupid, Daenerys thought to herself, turned her gaze to Lady Sansa, who was smiling mischievously, before she opened her mouth. "Yes Jon, you did but can you tell me how you plan to feed the largest army the world has ever seen and two adult dragons? What do dragons eat anyway? We barely have for our armies and had not counted on theirs, we only have until winter ends, "replied the redhead with disdain, Daenerys always observant, saw the game before starting to get up and head towards her with pure fire in her eyes but in a coldness bought with the north in his reply.  
"Whatever they want," he said clearly, clearing his throat, speaking clearly to her. “You say you have until winter is over, but answer a question I have, Lady Sansa, when do you think winter will end? It may not have been born here, but while I am clear about one thing, the North has winters that can last for years, and that without counting on the Night King, who brings with him an endless winter, once this point has been clarified , it is obvious that I was not going to load a place that needs help, much less keep those armies fed, when they barely have enough for them, we have enough for these armies, for months and I brought from Essos, several ships that will feed small people for the rest of the winter and everything that is needed, again, let's go back to the dragons, bring cattle and hunt, far from where people live, educate them for it. Any more questions, Lady Sansa? Now after that point, let's go back to the King in the North, I may bow my knee, but for me he is still a King, and you will wonder why, I will answer you, under all that modesty, and coldness, there is a man who cares about his people, a man who entered my Throne Room, demanding, without giving anything in return, let him mine my Dragonglass, not apprehend him despite his impudence and bad ways, and apart from all those points , I lost one of my dragons, to save your King from a suicide mission to prove that the Night King was real, I told him at the time that I had no interest in being in two wars at the same time, and here I am you have, risking everything that I fought and built with pain, yes, your King bowed before me, after I risked my life and my children, in addition to losing one the only dragons left in the world, I saw the dead With my own eyes, I could have gone to the Red Keep to tear it down and finish t odo, but here you have me risking my people, for you who, given your looks towards me, you don't want to be, well, I see that what is called gratitude, is not in your vocabulary ”the queen smiled sweetly with a glance at her lover Complete pride, and a smile hidden in the corner of his mouth, in the background they heard a great laugh, after his little speech, it came from the red-haired giant in the background, the one who saved on the other side of the wall. The King addressed the lords again, before his sister interrupted again disrespectfully.

"I suppose the queen didn't get a nice education either, given her dress and her comments" before anyone could turn to her, Ghost stood before her growling and showing her fangs bigger than expected, all her hair was hedgehog. Everyone was surprised at the sudden displeasure of the wolf towards her, Jon gave him an order but the great beast continued to approach Sansa slowly and threateningly, seeing that he would not pay attention to its owner, Dany approached him touching his Fur, whispering a quiet song to Valyrio, he looked down at her calmly, standing beside her in a majestic way.

"In response to that scathing comment, Lady, if you can be called as such, given your little respect for high-ranking people, no, I did not receive a careful education, since I spent most of my life running away from the Assassins that your father's best friend sent to kill two children and fighting for my future, not growing up in a beautiful castle, with a beautiful family, and beautiful dresses, this is just a warning and it is thanks to my good grace with Jon Snow, the next time you talk to me, without any respect, I will not be so kind, let's go back to what we are here, my lords, it is a pleasure to meet you, now, do any of you need to go after your people, cars or horses? I will provide it myself ”

Jon and Arya stared at Sansa, for her cheekiness and bad manners, although Arya alternated glances between Ghost and her sister, since the wolf was always the quietest and most calm of the entire litter. Sansa didn't even seem embarrassed, in the least, she directed her icy gaze towards Daenerys, where she was already looking at him with a raised eyebrow challenging her to open her mouth again.

The red giant stepped forward, giggling happily giving Jon a hug and a pretty rough pat on the back, smiling Dany, looking at his lover's exchange.

"Little Raven, you didn't tell me that the Dragon Queen also spit fire, don't scare her with that little dick of yours" once he finished with him, he advanced towards her taking her in his arms laughing loudly next to her "Dragon Queen, if you get tired of her You dwarf dick, you could always come with a real man ”I shout moving his big eyebrows up and down.

"As much as I like you Tormund, I don't think you were able to tame a dragon, much less ride it" the entire room was silent, except for her and the giant laughing happily, looking at Jon again he whispered.

"If you do not marry her, I will, leaving this aside, the frozen bastard has a dragon and is coming for all of us" if the room had not already been silent, now it would have been, all eyes went to She, Jon got up directly walking next to her, while standing there in complete silence and white as snow, Bran decided to speak at that moment.

"I regret the loss of your son, I saw how he brought him back to life, I suppose he is now a slave to death, but you are the chain breaker, you will break these too"

"Breaker of chains, but gave the Night King a more powerful weapon than he already had, great job" Sansa released without filter, Ghost snapped his jaws again, but this time without Dany to stop him, he jumped warning surrounding her master and Dany, Arya jumped at the same time against her sister practically screaming.

"But what's wrong with you? Without her going to save our brother, losing that dragon he would be dead, along with a lot of other people, you should close your mouth and listen for once, at a certain moment, I said that you were the smartest person I knew, I see I'm wrong in a catastrophic way ”surrounding his chair he went to his brother and the queen, to check if he was alright, Ghost allowing his passage but without removing his critical eye from above. “Jon take her outside, she is in shock, the cold helps, the same thing happened to me when I saw what they did to Rob and Greywind, can I call her Daenerys? Jon nodded, before Arya spoke again, a small body bumped into them, hugging Dany's legs.

"Leave my friend alone, she is in pain, Dany, can we play in the snow? That always makes me happy. "

Dany turned her gaze from Jon to Jonny, smiling at the little boy, nodding, he noticed how his lover supported his hand against the lower part of his spine, walking slowly along with Missy, Jonny, Arya, Ghost and their immaculates out of the room . Jonny led her directly into the center of the yard, putting a large snowball in her hands.

"Now you have to throw it to someone, but first you have to choose teams, choose Dany"

Dany smiled sweetly at the boy and looked at Missy, Jon and Arya. "Jon, can you be the other captain?" Laughing loudly, Jon nodded repeatedly.

"Well, I choose Jonny"

"Dany, you don't know where you are, I choose Arya" Jon said, he seemed much younger than a few moments ago. Looking up at Missy she shook her head smiling and pointing at the wolf.

"Insurance? I choose Missy ”winking at her friend.

"That leaves us with Ghost, come on boy, with me." Ghost stood next to his seated owner, but before he could shoot Dany directly, the wolf was in the middle stopping the ball. " Ghost! You come with us traitor! ”

Dany started to laugh out loud, as they started the snowball battle, without getting wet even once, since the big wolf kept stopping everything that went towards her. Once Jon charged at her, throwing her into the snow tickling her, they didn't realize the entire game had stopped until someone cleared their throat. Looking up, Sansa, she looked at all of them as if they were complete monsters for fun, Arya rolled her eyes, denying and Jon just huffed, but the beautiful beast kept growling directly at the redhead, both brothers looked at her in disgust, but it was Arya who spoke first.

"What do you want, Sansa?"

"We have to talk, alone, after dinner, just the family," she said intentionally looking directly at Daenerys.

Both brothers snorted getting up and helping Dany out of the snow, Jon took off his big heavy cape, placing it on top of her, to keep her warm, now that her dress was quite wet, from the melted snow, re-entering the Great Lounge all the whispers quieted down looking at them, watching the queen walk among the Stark brothers, and a wolf, once they sat at the center table, Jonny climbed onto the queen's lap laughing gleefully.

"Excuse me, can you bring two dishes for me? One, it's for this little one here, ”she said cheerfully, as the little boy jumped on her, grabbing the King's arm, shaking him, Jon smiled softly at him, putting his hand on his back, so that the little boy clasped his hands over his, looking up at the room, the gentlemen looked at them coldly and with bad faces, worse than a few moments ago, although I did not know exactly why, until I look at the boy who was eating at high speed, alternating with his hands, smiling slightly, I caress his head resting his cheek against her without taking his eyes off the lords, he turned to Jon who played with food, together with Jonny, in a perfect world this would be his life, he closed his eyes shaking his head knowing perfectly well that he would never have children of his own, As much as I wanted a little version of Jon running around his rooms.

“Jon, I'm going to the kitchens to talk to the cooks and have them save all the food they need for the orphanage. When Jonny finishes, come find me, I'll say goodbye to him, I'll leave now, today was a tough day, and tomorrow with the events of today and the war discussions will be much worse. I'll see you there. ”He shifted his gaze to her, nodding and giving her a brief wink. He sat the little boy on his lap while he continued to eat and she retreated, closely followed by the wolf and immaculate.

After her brief visit in the kitchens, coordinating everything for the orphanage, the cooks thanked her with cheerful smiles, and tossing sweets for the children who were not at dinner today, grateful and revitalized for that small gesture on the way to her rooms. slow. Jon approached with the little boy, laughing as she hugged him tightly and kissed his little head saying goodbye to him, promising to see him soon.

Once, in her rooms, closing the door behind the big wolf, he began to remove all the braids, running his fingers between the untangled locks, giving a light massage to his scalp, sat on his dressing table picking up the brush, began to quietly running the comb strand by strand, while humming a soft melody, once brushed, I apply its oils to make it soft and shiny, stood up slowly unbuttoning her dress, letting it fall to her feet in cascade, Being completely naked, she watched herself in the mirror as she took off her necklace, leaving it next to her brush, she grabbed the Essosi creams, smearing them all over her body, leaving an incredible softness in its path, in addition to the wonderful smell of vanilla Sitting on the edge of the bed, she took off her slippers, crawled up to lie down and placed the skins on her naked body, she looked towards Ghost who was watching her intently, laughing sweetly I leave a hole in the bed for him to go up next to her, at that very moment a great white mass came up next to her, letting him embrace, he gently kissed her head and snuggled next to him, forgetting everything, he closed his eyes falling into a light sleep without realizing it.

Noticing movement next to her, she snapped her eyes open, before the door opened slowly, letting in a tired-looking Jon, but with a sweet look towards her and her wolf.

"I didn't want to wake you up, I'm sorry, long day, is there room for me in bed? Or did this boy take my place already? ” he whispered approaching her, at the same time that he got rid of all his layers of clothing, remaining only in a few simple linen pants "come on down boy, it's mine, not yours, no matter how much your hair camouflages with each other"

Laughing, Dany lifted the skins, leaving room for him in his warm little cocoon, watched as Jon got under the skins, seeing his surprised face when he realized that he was wearing nothing under them, sweetly she placed a hand on his chest , caressing with the fingertips the hard scar on his heart, sighing, resting his forehead against hers, bringing his lips to hers, beginning with a chaste kiss, which little by little, went up in intensity, at opening her lips against his, she reciprocated by opening them in equal measure, Dany noticed how Jon's hands grabbed her face, and one of them slid towards her neck, lightly digging her thumb against her throat, making her release a small pleasant sigh, She reciprocated that movement with a bite on her lower lip, smiling against him, as she released him, she ran her tongue over his open mouth, causing him to let out a small moan.

"Gods, I missed you too much," Jon whispered against the corner of his mouth.

Jon's hand, the one holding her neck, pushed her body back, laying her on her back on the bed, climbing on her between her soft thighs, under her nose on her cheek, caressing her jaw, continuing down her neck, giving her a small Open-mouthed kiss against his jugular, then repeating the movement, taking a small bite and sucking with some force, but not enough force to leave a mark. She couldn't help but moan small at his bold movements.

"I love the way you smell, Dany" he bit her neck again, but this time in the gap between it and the shoulder.

I notice how Jon slid his tongue down his clavicle, leaving another bite over the swelling of his chest, following the path he was leaving, he noticed how Jon's saliva cooled on his skin, as he left it against the cold air of the room, once he reached his right chest, he grabbed him in one of his hands, sliding his tongue over his halo, blowing slightly, I notice his smile against his skin when he noticed that his nipples stood up in the cold air, he left a small bite on the lower part of her chest, causing her to arch slightly to his mouth, she turned her attention back to her erect nipple, sliding her tongue around him, before catching it between her teeth, she moaned louder than she normal, noticing them more sensitive, but not less pleasant, he changed the course of his mouth towards the left chest, while his fingers continued to play with the right, he repeated the movements he made on his other chest, smiling broadly for the receptive way in which Dany's body responded to his caresses, eager to have more of her, he slipped his tongue between both breasts leaving small bites on her ribs, going down to her navel, caressing her nose under it, leaving soft kisses, he followed the straight path to his pubic bone. Sniffing at her scent, his musk from arousal, and the vanilla he always associated with her, he slid his teeth across her hairless pubis, chuckling softly at the goose bumps that erupted in his wake.

"Jon ... Please ... Don't stop, not now ..." I whimpered as I felt him breathe where he needed it most.

Climbing up again, he bit down on her hip bone, causing her back to arch involuntarily, rising a little more from her bed, she noticed how Jon's big hands spread her thighs, placing her legs on his shoulders, hugging her right thigh with his left arm, he left a trail of kisses from his knee, to the upper crease of his inner thigh, changing to his other leg, he repeated the movement until his kisses carried him to her vagina, leaving a soft kiss on her Upper lips, noticing this, Dany let out a surprised moan, noticing how her breathing was already agitated, accelerated even more, Jon slid his tongue between the lips of her vagina trying it, from her sweet hole to her clitoris, upon hearing the guttural moan de Dany made the gesture again, only this time, keeping her soft caresses on her pearl, she slipped her free hand between them, caressing the soft honey that her vagina created, sliding one of her thick you fingers inside her, making her arch again on the bed, bringing one of her hands to her hair, grabbing a handful of her hair, soon she slipped a second finger inside her, curving them and caressing the soft quilted point that He drove his beloved queen crazy, while he kept his caresses with his tongue on her clitoris, Dany noticed how her moans became more continuous, and under her eyelids small lights blinked, like fireworks, unable to avoid moving her hips At the same rhythm as Jon moved his fingers and tongue, he got up on his elbows, to be able to see his precious lover and her wonderful dark curls between his legs, as soon as he noticed the change in her, he directed his gaze towards her violet orbs, smiling sweetly, just wanting to make her reach her maximum splendor, is when she got more beautiful, with her uncontrollable moans, her blushing and flushed chest, her hair surrounding her like an aura of pure light, soon Dany, I notice how her body stiffened and filled with the heat of climax, throwing her head back, moaning non-stop, faster and faster, still holding onto her elbows, letting her climax cover her from her toes , to the end of the tips of his hair, his mind went completely blank.

A moment after her blood and breathing calmed down enough, she opened her eyes to see Jon already watching her, caressing his cheek gently.

"Damn, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and also the tastiest" he whispered on her lips, while she gave a small happy giggle.

Dany, slipped her arms around Jon, gently caressing the nape of his neck with his fingertips, making his skin stand on end, kissed his lips savoring in them, once he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, he felt Herself, her musk sweet and sour at the same time, moaned over her lips, biting her tongue slightly, as she pulled back, she slid her hands down his broad back slowly, leaving a trail with the edge of her nails, up to her linen pants, sliding them down, out of the way, leaving his sweet Jon completely naked, he felt his cock against his stomach, big, thick and hard, waiting for his caresses, sliding his hand to his mouth licked his own fingers and slid his tongue on the palm, leaving his hand wet enough to caress him without discomfort, once he reached his prize, he smiled broadly at Jon's gasp, began stroking his shaft, up and down, Slipping his thumb over the brace on his member's head, he dropped his forehead against her shoulder. He grabbed her hand, slowing her movements, backing up until he was kneeling between her thighs staring at her openly, at the same time that Dany did the same to him, kneeling down, staying at the same height, looking at his eyes directly, she slid her hands down his chest stroking him, before stopping on his hips, he grabbed her neck from the nape of her neck, bringing her mouth closer to his, kissing her hard, he knew that he had awakened the wolf.

"I trust you Jon, I am yours, now and forever" he let out a growl on his lips, taking charge of his internal fire, he brought his mouth to Dany's ear.

"Get on your knees, with your back to me, but don't lean on your elbows, lean on your hands, my little dragon" he bit the lobe of her ear, gently pushing her towards the bed.  
Dany listened to Jon, letting her old fears go completely, as she looked up and looked over her shoulder to his gray eyes, he smiled broadly at her ass on display, standing behind her, sliding his fingers from her thighs up her back and following her back, noticing the skin of her queen, soft, very soft, one of her hands left her skin, to grab his member, placing it in her entrance, sliding inside her delicately, so as not to Harming her, the moment he was fully inside her, they both moaned in unison, Jon placed both hands on his hips, starting to move, slowly but forcefully, with strong and precise blows, one of his hands left his hip, to sliding down his spine to his shoulder, he lifted one of his legs, staying on one of his knees, thus achieving a better thrust, also faster, once he started with his fast lunges Thus, his hand grasped the silver strands of his beloved, tightly in his closed fist, causing her to throw her head back arching her back, leaving her throat on display, pulling her towards him making him stand up and his chest was placed against her back, she moaned desperately, noticing how each thrust reached places that only he managed to caress, Jon's lips slid down his neck, biting his throat, like a wolf clutching his mate, growling against her from the bottom of his chest.

"Gods, little dragon you feel so good, tight and wet, always ready for me, let yourself go love, let me take you to other places, without moving from the bed" he whispered against her shoulder, pushing their bodies towards the bed leaving her completely flat on the mattress.  
He rested one of his hands, on the side of her head, while his arm wrapped around her neck, letting his hand grab her throat, he slipped between her open legs, hitting her hard, noticing how the A stain of her moisture came out between them, leaving a puddle on the mattress, she pushed her silver mane aside, leaving her neck completely at his mercy, sliding her nose through it before biting down hard on the point where he made her moan louder, in In a short time only their breaths, gasps, grunts and moans were heard, at the same time that the wet clap of their two bodies, Dany, noticed again as her climax reached her, began to moan uncontrollably.

"Don't stop Jon, please don't stop ..." She began to moan louder, if possible, just before her climax reached her, noticing how she contracted against his axis, forcing him to go faster, milking him until the He came with a throaty moan himself, running inside her, noticing how his seed warmed her. Jon collapsed onto her body, as did she, both gasping for breath.

"I'll never get tired of this, never, I love you Dany" he whispered against her ear once he caught his breath enough, he slid out of her, getting up to get a damp cloth and help clean it.

"I love you too, my precious wolf" she watched as her wonderful ass moved around the room, to get what was needed, just before sitting down on the edge and starting to clean it gently.

"And what are you looking at?" He chuckled at the exchange of glances between wolf and master.

"Come, let's sleep, tomorrow we have a great day" she whispered, letting her eyes close, I notice how at her side of the bed she sank, while two muscular arms hugged her, before disappearing in her dreams, I feel like a couple lips kissed his shoulder sweetly.


	3. Meetings, Councils of War and Sweet Sunrises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family reunion, Jon wakes up with his little dragon in his bubble and preparations for the long night begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, the comments are very helpful, thank you all very much.

#  THE DRAGONS 

###  Meetings, Councils of War and Sweet Sunrises 

######  POV Jon Snow 

Jon did not know how to act in these moments surrounded by his brothers, after the meeting with the lords, the bad news about Viserion for Dany, constant discussions with Sansa and his bad behavior. Now, he had them gathered in the Guardian's lot, for a stupid family reunion with no apparent meaning, sitting in his chair, looking towards Bran and Arya, he did not know what to think or wait, Sansa had summoned them and does not even appear in advance? . She looked up quickly as she heard the door open, seeing Sansa walk, once she entered and closed the door behind her, the room felt less warm, colder, similar to the feeling that Lady Stark left when she was little.

"What do you want, Sansa?" Arya replied again without waiting for her sister to take a seat.

"I see that your upbringing is still wild, sister, straight to the point" I look directly at Jon with icy eyes, but inside him there was no hint of fear or importance towards that look. “We cannot trust your Queen, she is not one of us, she only came here to conquer the north, just like I conquered you, is it not, brother? Answer me a question, did you give your crown up north? Or why did you love her? ”

Jon huffed annoyed, I notice how inside him something woke up, something predatory, animal, watching Sansa's movements, there was no glimpse of the girl he ever knew, only an empty and cold shell of her. Arya, annoyed, I look at her in disgust.

"She is not only my queen, Sansa, she is also yours, and from all over the north, you will address her with respect, you will look at her with respect, and you will not do anything that endangers her integrity, explain me clearly enough? ” he released without any filter, raising his voice to her. “From what I see you are still the same silly girl who just wanted to play with crowns and led to the death of father, you have no idea, what she lost and left behind to be able to come here and help us. Answer me, sister, what does it matter that I love her? or no ?, the answer to your question, yes, I love her, with all my being, but not for her crown, not for her help to the north, I fell in love with her long before she committed herself to my cause, long before to give him the crown. I fell in love with her the moment I answered my attacks with my own words, the moment I saw her, dressed as a peasant with her people playing with children, I saw her two faces, Sansa, the royal queen who has to be in front of people like you and these stupid northerners, and the wonderful woman, who led her people all over the sea, not out of obligation, but out of loyalty. I saw her after coming back from battle with your mentor Cersei, and having almost one casualty out of her army for twenty of the Lannisters. I saw how she herself rode her dragons, carrying thousands of dead ahead in seconds, I saw for the first time in my life the Night King, scared by a person, a small woman with fire in her blood. So yes, Sansa, I love her, but not for what your words imply, if not for her actions and big heart, measure your words sister, being my blood will not save you from your punishment, even if I have to execute it myself, ¿ explain to me clearly enough? ” Jon yelled with his chest heaving and wild eyes, he did not realize that he had risen from his chair and walked towards his sister, until behind those frozen eyes, he saw fear.

“Without a doubt she is the foreign whore that everyone describes, she opened your pretty legs and took you away from your pack. Why else would I want a bastard? You don't know her, Jon, you don't know what she did at Essos! ” Sansa yelled desperately making her true face known and disgust towards Jon, before anyone could move Arya had already slapped him turning his face completely before such a slap.

"Call my brother again bastard, and the next face I will have will be yours," Arya warned seriously.

Sansa raised her hand to her face in total shock, looking over at Bran, seeking some help. "Tell them what Bran saw, tell them what she did, it shows that she is not the queen that Jon claims to know"

Bran looked impassively at his sister, smiling slightly.

"Jon already knows everything the queen did in Essos, I tell her the full stories, not just a part as you wanted, I tell her what those crucified teachers did to receive that sentence as punishment for what they did to innocent children , as the massacre of masters was not to get the immaculate, but to give them their freedom, also as the people of Yunkai began to call her Mysha, as a way between them while they hugged her and threw their chains at her feet, as she locked his own children, to protect people, as in one of the attacks of the Harpy's children he lost one of his most faithful knights, Ser Barristan Selmy, how he got his Dothraki, demonstrating his strength, how he survived his brother , and husband, I told you everything. ” Bran directed his gaze towards Jon, giving him a small nod, remaining completely silent again.

“You are more similar to your mother, Cersei and little finger, than you would like, they made you in her image and likeness, talk about your queen like that again, and consider yourself treason, call me a bastard again and rip you off your titles. ” Jon whispered with all the anger accumulated towards her, without looking back he left the room walking towards the queen's tower, where his love would be waiting for him.

Once inside, the first thing Jon saw, made him relax completely, this felt like coming home, his great partner lying in bed with his love, protecting her from sight and camouflaging her hair with her fur, after a day Exhausting and arguing with his brothers, he let himself be guided by passion towards his queen, letting their bodies fulfill all his hidden desires. After his spectacular night, Jon could only watch his queen sleep before he consumed her sleep.

The next morning, Jon's eyes snapped open as he noticed something hot and wet on top of his member, he opened his mouth to yawn but instead a pleasant moan came out, stretching his head to the side, he saw the side of the bed Dany's emptiness, biting her lip tightly lifted the skins, exposing the culprit of her great awakening.

"Good morning, my wolf" he whispered before returning to his previous actions, Jon stood up on the pillows leaving a great view of his queen licking his cock from top to bottom, with his small tongue, he let out a soft moan when she put the glans of his member completely in his mouth, beginning to absorb strongly, running his tongue at the same time through the frenulum, which gave him so much pleasure, you cheeky little one, he thought to himself, one of Dany's hands was placed against his hip, while the other went down to grab his balls, giving them a little squeeze, before gently massaging them, at the same time she put all her thick, long and hard member, until the end of her mouth, leaving her forehead resting against her pelvis, Holding there before leaning back, leaving a trail of saliva and pre-seminal fluid, throwing her head back, removing Jon's limb from her mouth, Dany turned her violet gaze to gray eyes. dark of his beloved, enjoying the view he let out an animal growl, frowning so as not to lose control, grabbed the hair of a queen pulling it from his face, leaving her a clearer view of his wonderful actions, clenched his fist around the silver strands, at the moment when the queen repeated the movement on her member, sucking roughly, releasing the member and changing her mouth for the hand that was in her balls, Dany's lips caressed the length of the King leaving a trace of caresses, until he reached his prize, he licked his balls completely before getting one and then another, in his sweet mouth.

Jon lost his patience when he saw his love in such a way, grabbing his hair pulling her up straddling him, he sat himself bringing his eager lips to hers, enjoying his own taste in her sweet and plump Lips moaning in her mouth, Dany moved her hips, adjusting so that his member was between her wet lips, leaving the trail of her sweet honey. Jon pressed his hand to the nape of his beloved, biting down hard on his lower lip. Before noticing her small hands on her chest, pulling her back, laying her body down completely, she supported one of her hands on her pecs, while the other guided her large and rough hands, towards her anxious small breasts, at that same moment she She moved her hips up and down, in slow, sensual movements, biting her lower lip slightly, letting Jon enjoy the sight of her body, of his cock disappearing between her lips and reappearing, of him moving her breasts , her great silver mane cascading down on them. The hand that held hers to caress her breasts, deviated grabbing his member and placing it in his entrance, a few seconds later Dany, dropped onto his hard member slowly, throwing his head back with his mouth open dropping a sweet little moan from her lips. Jon tried to turn them, but she braked him with both hands on his chest, pulling him hard on the bed.

"Shh relax, let the dragon ride the wolf, this time" she whispered against his lips, before rising in all its splendor again.

He, letting his whole body relax at the movements of his daring queen, watched as his wonderful body, mounted it in the same way that he tamed stallions with his Dothraki, and mounted his oldest son, watched as his waist towards Slow s-shaped movements, up and down, brought his big hands to his behind enjoying the movements and moans, with which she punished him. Throwing her head back, Jon exposed his neck, causing her to lean over and bite him quite roughly, before they both groaned, she started doing the same movement as before, but with a little more speed, allowing herself to sink to the bottom of its tight heat. He shifted his gaze from his violet eyes downwards, watching as his cock disappeared inside her and reappeared completely wet, he began to move his own hips up, meeting her movements, making her press her fingers against his chest.

Moaning louder than before, she continued with hard but steady movements, knowing that he was nearing his climax, given the great grip of her heat on him, Jon let himself be carried away with his pleasure, sighing and moaning, he clenched his hands against his hips finding his movements more constantly, he soon noticed the pull of his balls, and the heat on his spine, opening his eyes and meeting his gaze, both let themselves go finding their climaxes at the same time, I notice how the Dany's heat held him tighter, fully milking all of his seed and putting it away for her. Once, she stopped moaning loudly, collapsed onto his chest with him still inside her. Laughing lightly, Jon stroked her silver hair kissing the top of her head.

"I could get used to waking up like that, my love," Jon whispered against her hair.

"We should do this every day, the rest of our lives," Dany replied, sliding her fingers down his scarred chest, stroking carefully and leaving a small trail of kisses.

Soon his bubble burst at the insistent knocks on his door. Jon looked up at the door annoyingly, as Ghost stood up.

######  POV Daenerys Targaryen 

Noticing the audacious movement of Ghost and her master, they had before the insistent knocks on the door, Dany turned her head, watching intently and a frown, snorted rising from the body of her lover, covering herself with a simple skin, quickly walked towards the door, opening it with annoyance. Letting her unexpected visitor see, in this case visitors, Tyrion Lannister, along with a young Arya. The dwarf looked from side to side with a blush and a throat clearing, between the Northern Guardian and the queen. At the same time, Arya looked between them, with some amusement. Ghost came into view, almost completely covering the body of the young monarch, looking with some annoyance at the little man.

"Excuse me, your Grace, we required both of you in the war room, we should start the preparations as soon as possible," Tyrion whispered, turning his gaze to his queen, speaking a little more clearly. "You should keep these meetings more secret, we do not want to be talked about worse about you, being with a man who he is, and without being married"

“One question, my lord hand, do you direct the affairs of my personal life? Or are you here to give me advice and not fail me? As far as I know, it is for the latter and you have not been very helpful against your own sister, I would be careful. Whoever is in my rooms is my thing, like whoever sticks my dick in me, do you understand? That said, you can go to warn, communicate that we will both be there in a few moments ”The queen said cheekily, seeing how her hand walked quickly down the hall and disappeared from view, at all times Arya kept her laughter hidden until the dwarf disappeared.

"If you did not shut me up well, you would certainly do it now, I came to apologize in advance, for any inconvenience that my sister causes today in the council of war, and to communicate that, I would like to train with you later, you should know how to handle a sword and bow, you will not always have a dragon to protect you, and more so with the war to come ”Arya peeked out the door, laughing at the sight of her brother. "Clean that stupid smile of in love on your face or everyone will discover and shit, today in the council, see you later Jon, Daenerys"

Before Arya left, Dany stopped her by grabbing her arm. "It's Dany, just, Dany, and thanks for volunteering to train me" without further conversation she watched as Jon's little sister retreated down the hall, turned to him, closing the door again.

He leaned against her, watching as Jon dressed, cleaned and gathered the hair in its typical knot, passing her and Ghost left a soft kiss on his lips, caressing her cheek. "I will notify Missandei and your maidens to prepare you, I wait for you in the council, I love you" he whispered softly before disappearing behind the closed door.

Dany turned her gaze to Ghost who was watching her sweetly, “Let's get ready, will you? Then I will have to go visit my children, maybe you know them then, but you must be as sweet as you are with me, ”she said, talking to the wolf as she washed in depth, longing for a big bath, but that should wait until from the council's advice, she moved around the room after leaving her body completely clean with her vanilla scent, picking up various dresses, deciding which would be the right one for today, I opt for a dark gray one of the style I wear in Dragostone when she met Jon, Once she had put on her riding pants and boots, she put the skins and dress on top, knowing that later she would train with Arya, just after fastening the last hook, the door rang and opened, allowing the queen's maids to pass by, next to Missy. They approached her, taking her directly to the dressing table, leaving some food on top, with a somewhat strange smell, pouting, Dany, she noticed that her stomach twisted at the strong smell it gave off.

Running straight into the tub next to her bed, she emptied her stomach until only bile was left, once her stomach had recovered enough, she looked at Missy directly indicating that they were taking that from her room, walking towards the clearing tub of water Her mouth full of fervor, Missy handed her one of her Essosi rinses, flavored with mint and lemons, removing the horrible taste from her mouth. Sitting back on the dresser Missandei proceeded to gather her hair into several intricate braids, one of the many hairstyles she enjoyed doing to her queen.

"How long have you not had your moon blood, my friend?" Missy asked very carefully, knowing how sensitive her queen was to this issue.

"It does not matter, Missy, it is impossible, you do not have to worry about it, I will never be able to have children, I have assumed that, it will surely be that food from the North, it is too bland and some things smell very strong" She said smiling at her closest friend through the glass, getting up after finishing her collection, she extended an arm, walking next to her and the wolf, towards the war council room, where all the lords were already, gathered around a table with a large map in the center, and the pieces scattered above. Standing at the head of the table next to Jon, he looked at the rest of the people gathered, smiling slightly. "Shall we start?"

As soon as those words were out of his mouth, all the wild men from the north started yelling at each other, claiming that they should leave their armies as close to the Winterfell wall, Dany chuckled at the thought of risking her entire army for small-minded men like them, turning their gaze to Arya. "Valar Morghulis," the queen said clearly enough for all the men in the room to shut up, and watch the exchange.

"Valar Dohaeris" Arya answered with her face completely blank, as she was trained.

"Do you know what that means, my lords?" She ask the room, passing from face to face, with total seriousness. "I see that it is not so, it means, all men must die, all men must serve, how lucky, that I am not a man, and neither do you, Arya, a girl has good training, a girl is more special than that everyone sees, a girl is valuable, your secret is safe ”

"A girl serves her queen, a girl sees why they follow her, a girl believes that her queen is intelligent, she is lucky not to be a man" replied Arya with a wide smile directed at her.

Daenerys gave a small joyous laugh, refocusing her attention on the men in the room. "Do you think I'm stupid? I will not leave my people in front of a battle, while the cowards of the North hide behind them, it is your home and from the beginning you did not want us here, well, fight for your home, and stop running like chickens, what The worst thing that can be done is to wait for the enemy to come to you, you must go to the enemy, deceive him, you know the terrain, demonstrate it. You will ask yourself: How is death deceived? What is there said to him that there is a God of death? Not today, you have to surround them, make the Night King believe that he is coming for all of us, when in reality, it is a trap. If we hide my Dothrakis in the trees with their horses, we can surround them from behind from the hills, they are not only good to ride, they are also good with the bow, if we close the exit with fire, not any fire, if not fire Valyrio, since it is practically impossible to extinguish, and once it touches one of the dead, it will spread to all who are nearby, with trenches and archers on one side, trenches on the other hand with the same fire, and spears Dragonglass, we will try to ensure that none pass, and if they were to pass, there would be the northerners fighting with swords, they are the ones who know the terrain, the mud, the snow, the poor visibility. And from heaven, I will be with my children, holding back the Night King and Viserion. ” Dany whispered that last part with less force in her voice.

"I can get into Viserion's mind, enough to hold him and you can finish him," Bran snapped out of nowhere, looking directly at her. " Being dead, the power that made him not be a slave left, when he fell into the frozen lake, that is why he can control it, when you see that his eyes are white, he attacks the merciless, and burn him until there is nothing left, it is the only way"

Nodding, the queen turned to all present, this time thinking more deeply. "You said that if you killed a walker, everyone who handled it would fall, right?" Seeing the assents of all those who were on the expedition on the other side of the wall, Dany continued her tirade. "What if we send a group of the best swordsmen against them? We know what kills them, Dragonglass and Valyrian steel, Grendy, can you make Arakhs with Dragonglass? A hammer for you, you throw for my immaculates, make a special one for Gray, the weapon that Arya wants, everyone knows that if we do not put it in this team, it will go by itself, Ser Jorah will go with you, it is one of the best and he knows the terrain, a sword for him, my blood riders will go too, hence the need for Arakhs, you will have to make a great ax for Tormund, and swords for the others who went to the other side of the wall, in addition to daggers small that can be easily hidden for use at any given time. ” As she rambled on, Jon was looking at her with a frown, preparing to speak. ”Before saying anything, Jon, you will come with me, on Drogon's back, once I take down Vierion, you will have to fight the Night King, you are the only one who can do it. Any questions?"

Before anyone else nodded, Sansa stood bravely addressing her in bad ways. "A brilliant plan, but where do you plan to get the Valyrian fire from? Where will you put the women and children? I, I think we should put them in the crypts, it is a safe place and underground, and anyway, what do you know about battles? How to coordinate all the banners in my house? The Starks don't bow to anyone, let alone run their home like this. ” She said with her pointed nose sticking up.

“First of all, Samwell Tarly, is the one who has all the books of my family, among them will be the Valyrian fire recipe, that's where the Dragonglass was written and where he discovered the secrets of my palace. Secondly, putting women and children without protection in crypts where there are dead, when we fight against an entity that can bring them back to life, it is a stupid move, the best thing is to put them in boats and send them to the Iron Islands Yara and Theon have them, they are loyal to my house, and it is where his uncle Euron does not expect us to go, rather, we would go to Dragostone, thirdly, fight more battles than any of those present in this room including your brother, both in Essos , as in Westeros, all undefeated, hence my braids, that's why I can handle the banners and create a plan that is not absurd, and fourthly, I warned you what would happen if you did not speak to me with respect, right Lady Bolton? As far as I know, you are not a Stark, no, not in name at least, and physically you are a Tully, and now you will tell me that you were forced to marry him, well, I believe it, I know what it is to marry with a bad man, but that did not make me a bad woman, is there any annulment of said marriage? No, in that case, you are still Bolton, not Stark, just like you were Lannister, two of the houses that because of you, destroyed your family, have you learned nothing? Power is not everything, and you have none, as punishment for insubordination, I ask the Warden in the North to strip you of your title as Lady of Winterfell, and I am being gentle, remember your father's words, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives, and right now, you are a lone wolf. Next time I will not be so forgiving, if someone has something to say, say it now, and the necessary measures will be taken against these houses. ” Seeing that no one stepped forward Sansa began to look around the room at her brothers. Arya was shaking her head, Bran was against the fireplace and Jon was looking at her with an anger he had not seen anywhere else before.

“If the queen had not given you a punishment, no matter how slight I would, it is treason and insubordination, apart from speaking for the whole family when you do not have a voice here. My last name may be Snow, but the same Stark blood runs through me, and even more than you, you are stripped of your titles as Lady of Winterfell and once the war ends, you will return to your husband's ancestral home, next time I will not be so forgiving sister. ”

"Of course you were going to listen, he has you between his legs like a lapdog, bastard."

"I want her to be locked in her rooms, no one will talk to her and the food will be served by the queen's immaculates, since they cannot be manipulated and are loyal to her, from this very moment you stop being my sister, or as You made it clear when we were little and it didn't suit you to be, half sister, I don't want you close to me or my family, and especially the queen. Get out! ” Jon screamed lashing out at her, Sansa sought help from Arya who was already looking at her

"I warned you what would happen if you called him that again, you are not my sister either, do not speak to me again, and of course do not look at me again, father would be disappointed with you, more than with anyone. Remember my promise, sleep with one eye open, Sansa, one more face for my collection, it wouldn't go wrong. ”

"After this show, I think it is better that we leave it for today, my lords, I must go see my children, Missy make everything start, find Samwell and help him with the translations, the others send your soldiers start digging trenches ”turning to Jon and Arya. "Do you want to accompany me? I heard you always wanted to fly on top of one. ” The queen asked Arya, while at the same time that both women left the room, Jon and his wolf walked behind them in complete silence and tranquility.


	4. A Lion Between Wolves And Dragons

#  THE DRAGONS 

###  A Lion Between Wolves And Dragons 

######  POV Jon Snow 

Walking alongside his sister and Dany felt completely revitalized, happy and free, he had long not had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Looking around at all the white cloak that surrounded them, he felt stupid not having noticed before how well his beloved queen was mimicked, he smiled at her sweet laugh as she walked between Arya and Ghost. He watch her closely, she had her back to him with her long silver hair moving in the winter breeze, her long white coat, as white as his wolf, she certainly looked like a vision, or rather, a Winter Queen. 

As he left his stun he followed the path of footprints left by the dark boots of his sister and Dany, to the large nest where the queen's children were lying down, they looked away as two large dark mountains surrounded by charred bones. When he was close enough to differentiate the colors of the scales, he realized how small Rhaegal was compared to his dark brother, but no less beautiful, they were a dangerous and wild beauty, but also sweet when they are close to his beloved mother, like giant cats purring. Being close enough, Dany put a hand on his forearm slowing down his body and Arya's, turning his head to see his sister's reaction, he was surprised to see that she looked more like the girl she left behind than the adult woman she had become. Arya's open mouth began to transform into a big smile as she watched Daenerys approach her children practically running.

Both dragons raised their great head when they heard their mother's rapid footsteps, felt the change of atmosphere, the feelings of both beasts could be felt several feet away, they were happy but at the same time felt the adjacent concern towards their mother, even though they had no reason, that he knew. Dany rushed to embrace his large snouts, scratching under his jaws with the fingertips of her fingers, whispering sweet words in Valyrio. Arya drew his attention by deflecting his gaze from the scene in front.

"They are so beautiful and terrifying, also bigger than I expected, which one is she riding? They are like the dragons of Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters," Arya says with wide-eyed, taking small leaps like a little girl.

"Yes, they are, the green, is called Rhaegal by Dany's brother, the giant black, his name is Drogon, by her late husband, she said he gave them their names so that they could do what his hominids did not, leave the world better than they found him, help and free people, be strong, but also sweet" whispers Jon to his sister turning his gaze to the last dragons in the world. "Do you know to pet Drogon once? I almost shit myself, his touch was so warm, it was like he was giving me a warning, it was as if he were communicating with me"

"Do you think they'd let me caress them? I'd love to climb into one, it would be a dream come true"

The three dragons turned their heads towards them, but it was Dany with a gentle gesture with her unspoken hand that they slowly approached so that both beasts could inspect them. Jon noted how Drogon allowed the passage of Ghost next to his mother, while he himself carefully caressed with his snout against Dany's stomach, both conveying great protection towards her, the same was true of Rhaegal, although he was more curious to the new intruders, but that did not take away the fact of the protection he conveyed. Rhaegal's big head low towards him giving him a little affectionate push, his big eyes attracted his own, really inside that giant animal had incredible intelligence, suddenly I noticed a different pull to the one he felt with Ghost, it was as if he were rising in the air, small images of a younger Dany seized his mind , each image overlapped too quickly, except one.

*Everything suddenly fell in the dark, everything smelled of moisture, it was cold, in front of him there was a large piece of cattle and the younger Dany, felt the love for her, something as powerful as he never felt before, the queen was dressed in a pretty blue dress with her arms and shoulders in the air, her hair completely loose except for two small braids on the sides of her beautiful face full of tears. She walked to the caressing her gently, though strange as his neck suddenly weighed a lot more, she walked to his side where he was a Viserion much smaller than the last time he saw him and Dany was chaining him up. Within seconds, it was all confusion, pain and loneliness, before everything completely became dark and he glimpsed Daenerys' pain as the light went out completely*

He felt as he returned to his own being again, trying to focus on his own thoughts and feelings, noticeing himself look up to find Dany's frown, he gave her an encouraging smile as she walked towards him slowly, as if he were a frightened animal.

"Jon, are you all right? You've become very pale, if it's for Rhaegal don't be afraid, he doesn't want to hurt you," Dany said, gently stroking his cheek beard with her fingertips.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine Dany, just a little bewildered, I didn't expect this welcome for him," Jon whispers his forehead against Dany's, before finding her lips in a soft kiss.

Separating from her, he walked to his sister who looked at the dragons as if they were treasures found. Dany's way to Drogon directly, the dragon quickly began to lower his right shoulder so that his mother would climb on it slower than usual. On top of Drogon she looked like an ancient Targaryen warrior, only missing a sword and custom armor, he felt dazzled by the big smile that Dany dedicated to him.

"Do you want to take a little walk? Or are you going to stand there watching all day?" let Dany loose with great happiness written on her face.

Laughing cheerfully Arya approached Drogon slowly, the dragon allowed her way but not stopping to look at her, she gradually climbed on top of him with Dany's help. Jon was so revitalized to see two of the most important people in his life, get along and laugh together, see his sister so happy, be a girl again and not that cold woman who turned her time away from home, hopefully he could have saved them from all that hurt them throughout their short lives , both strong but still good, loving women.

Jon approached Drogon slowly without taking his eyes off he, feeling a little restless, carefully climbing up the dragon's shoulder sitting behind both women, laughing openly at him and his attempts to climb as elegant as Dany, so clumsy he felt that even Drogon had to give him a little nudge.

"Where do we hold on?" asked Jon a little frightened, by the movements under his legs, noticing the dragon breathing and standing to take off, he honestly frightened him to the core.

"Wherever you can" I screamed Daenerys with a laugh, before crouching forward grabbing Drogon's neck, at the same time as Arya clutched at her waist, Jon frightened ran to do the same thing as his sister seconds before Dany took off with the dragon leaving behind a trail of screams of Arya's joy and Jon's terror.

Jon kept his eyes closed for a while, with some fear of looking down, opening them gradually discovered that the views from up there were incredible, all the white mantle, his home, the woods, everything seemed out of a dream, and certainly felt that he belonged up there. Turning his head toward the other dragon flying next to them, he was surprised to discover that he was already looking him in the eye. They took a great turn above Winterfell enjoying the cheers of the northerners towards them.

When Drogon landed next to the gates of Winterfell, Jon ran down with his legs shaking, still surprised by the ups and downs, but above all what his body felt every time he did. Arya bass slowly but much more composed than him, with little luck, thought to himself and Dany as always, with sheer elegance smiling and fondling his great son fondly. Some riders entered his peripheral vision approaching the queen, before they got too close, Drogon and Ghost stood in front, braking the riders successfully, saw them say something high and left again.

######  POV Daenerys Targaryen 

Daenerys didn't know how to sit in front of all the northerners at the central table, watching Jaime Lannister kneeling in front of her with his head down. When the four riders approached her riding at full speed, a million different things passed through her mind, she certainly did not expect Cersei's army to come forward, so she did not count on them in the plans against the army of the dead. What if she didn't expect was for Jaime to appear in front of them, with nothing but his own life. Dany didn't know that thinking about this family, they were all traitors, in a way, and once again, Tyrion was wrong about his family, she didn't know if she could trust him more, she had to keep her eyes open with him, Varys and Sansa.

But now, with Jaime at her feet, she did not know if Cersei had sent him to lower her guard, so that the same man who would kill her father from behind, do the same thing to her, the worst thing about it is that she did not feel frightened, rather relaxed, and that was even stranger, taking her hand to the lower part of her stomach without any sense , frowned. Why would I do that? She asks herself, quickly removing her hand, beginning to get up and walk in front of the room with the King's great white wolf covering part of her body, prepared for any threat from the intruder.

"What are you doing here, Ser Jaime? Where's your sister's army? and why introduce yourself?" Ask Daenerys calmly and seriously. Looking straight into his eyes, the man shook his head repeatedly with a face of sadness, opening his mouth to speak, but before he could do anything, Tyrion stood out of his seat running in front of his queen to confront her with his eloquence.

"My queen, please do not hurt my brother, he walks here in good faith, even though my sister obviously did not keep her word..." before he could finish his sentence, Dany interrupted raising her voice so that the whole room would find out, at the same time as Ghost growled toward the dwarf with his teeth in the air.

"Did I ask for your opinion or word, Lord Tyrion? Why should I trust your words again? When it's obvious that if it's your family, you always fail your advice, rather why should I trust you? Since we stepped on Westeros, you've done nothing but fail in your advice and war situations, I don't know why I even thought about asking for your advice on that, when I crush your sister in the open field, because of you I lost great allies, because of you your sister is still alive, because of you and your stupid plan to send the King in the North to the other side of the wall to teach your sister the real evil , my son died, tell me where are your sister's armies? Where's his head? Where's my crown? Where are the people I still couldn't help? If I had attacked with all my might from the beginning as I thought, we'd have twice as many soldiers and all Westeros safe. So, Lord Hand, if you don't want me to count all your flaws as treason, you'll sit down and you won't open your mouth until you're asked." Dany screamed really angry, as she caressed in Ghost's fur and so relax.

The whole room was completely silent before the queen's speech, turning her eyes again to Jaime kneeling on the ground, suddenly she notice a hand on the lower back, but she knew who he belonged to without looking at him, Jon took her away a little from the prisoner before she spoke again.

"Now, Ser Jaime, will you answer my questions?" said Dany a little, raising the tone of voice

"Before I answer, I want to return to serve the house to which the Seven Kingdoms really belong, I want to keep once and for all the promise I made by becoming a knight, before you ask because, I want to fight for the living, my sister has gone completely crazy, she won't listen, and I'd let our son die before I hand over that damn throne , I only saw a look like this once in my life before, and it was your father when I threatened to blow up all King's Landing, I know you won't want to trust me, but I'll give you all the information you want about his plans, I'm just asking you to let me fight for the living," Jaime pleads at his feet

Daenerys approached him again with the wolf by her side, as silent as ever, did not know what to say at this moment, nor how to feel, should she accept the pact with Jaime? Or send him to execute for all his crimes? Making a decision, she gave an order to her immaculate to be released, once loose, she sat on the table again next to Jon and the wolf with peace of mind.

"Tell me everything, " she said calmly

Jaime took a long breath before he started talking "Cersei never intended to come, nor did he intend to let you go that day, but once she saw the thing you brought, I let you leave so that you could get rid of all of you at the same time without moving a finger, also that intends to blow all King's Landing, if the dead end up with you, and if you don't die, you have a plan for that too, she send Euron for the gold company on their boats to Essos should be back by now, that's all I know," Jaime said quietly

The queen quickly raised her head as she heard the last part, rising from the seat, began to speak to the whole room loudly.

"All the lords to the war room, now, except your my lord hand, go with your brother, help him settle down and no one take his eye off him" The immaculate ones quickly nodded, getting everyone out of there.

The queen left the room quickly with Jon and the wolf behind her, she didn't know what to do, what to think or what to say, how was she going to solve all this? How could she be in two wars at the same time? She needed to think like her ancestors, like Aegon, needed an idea and quick, but she didn't know what to do and as she approached the war room, she felt with more pressure, with her body broken out running into the nearest vase, letting her empty her stomach completely into it, with the taste of bile rising by her throat she noticed Jon's hand turning away her hair and stroking her back with sweetness.

Raising her head, when her body calmed down enough, she smiled sweetly at Jon who looked at her with some concern, he stretched out his hand to pull wet, loose hair off her forehead, leaving a soft kiss on top of her head, letting out a contained sigh.

"Dany you have to relax, at least try not to get so upset, lately you've had a bad stomach, your nerves are in the clouds and you end up exhausted at the end of the night, you have me worried, very worried, you should go to the master, love, please," Jon said his head against hers as he hugged her, at the same time Ghost rubbed his big head against her side tenderly.

"We should go there, my wolf, " whispered fondly Dany separating himself from him, but not before looking over her shoulder answer to his concern. "And don't worry Jon, it'll pass me, it's nerves, but if in a couple of days I'll still let you call the master so you can stay calmer, okay?"

Seeing Jon's nod, she continued her way into the room where all the Lords were already waiting, she looked intently at the map, thinking at the table of her ancestors, smiled as she thought of his battles, coming to her mind one of them, Aegon using the sun to be able to move over the boats, hide and take down his enemies, at the speed of her dragons, and being virtually invincible in the air, should be a shot too accurate in the eye to knock down some dragons of his size, and blinded by the sun, even more impossible, making a decision Dany put himself to the headboard, smiling completely

"My lords, I have an idea, it may be quite dangerous, considering what comes to us from beyond the north, but I would only be endangered, and my children, so you can continue with the preparations for the Night King, while I flee the entire Euron navy, along with the golden company, would end up with much of Cersei's defenses in a few hours, all you should do is play with the sun and its reflections, simple and effective," the queen said with total seriousness

"You can't be serious, Dany is too dangerous, if you fail and fall, we won't be able to kill Viserion, everything will be lost," Jon said with a certain anger, unaware of the slip of her name at the nerves of her exposure to danger

"It's the only way, and now I'll use your own words, with all due respect, I'm the queen, I don't need your permission to do it, it's a masterful move, besides, I'm not going to fall, you're going to ride better than walking, it's in my blood, I'll know what to do, Missandei prepares my suit and boots to ride, Grey coordinates everything to keep them going with the trenches , Jon, you are in command of everything, stick with the plan, at the end of the afternoon I will be back and we will have many enemies that yesterday, my lords, I hope you can follow the orders, and that someone sent Yara and Theon a crow to come with their ships and take all the women and children to the Iron Islands , they'll be here in a few days, so help with the preparations for them, that's it, you can retire" Dany shouted into the room making everyone leave except Jon, Arya, Bran and Ghost

"I won't let you do it Dany, I won't let you go and die, I can't lose you, I can't" whispered he grabbing her face sweetly, at the same time as with terror and despair

"Let her go Jon, it will work, her plan is infallible, she has it all calculated, and she is the best rider that has been seen since Aegon and his sisters, rides without a chair, with intuition, is a dragon, and where they are best is in heaven, no one tears them down from there" turning to her, Bran smiles encouragingly "remember, my queen, you are a dragon, be a dragon"

Both Arya and Jon looked at his brother as if he were crazy, but Dany had already made the decision, grabbing Jon's face, grabbing her lips closer to his lips by kissing them slowly, and then resting her foreheads together, stroking her nose against his.

"I will come back to you, my wolf, I do not fear that I will get this, I love you so much, but I must go get ready and leave as soon as possible, my children are restless" turning to Arya smiled knowing that the young wolf would not let her go without protection "you can come, but you must be calm and let me do, do not be afraid, do not move, just let yourself go, understand? Go get ready."

After kissing Jon again and leaving her alone in the room in a certain state of shock, Dany went straight to her room quickly followed by Ghost, putting on her light armor next to her riding trousers and boots, noting that her armor squeezed him a little in the middle area, looking at the mirror frowning feeling completely disconcerted , as she had been made new before leaving her island, she picked up the loose part of her hair in a large braid, clearing her teeth and realizing that she had kissed Jon after vomiting, put on a bad face, good thing it wasn't a full kiss and it was just beaks, thought to herself Dany, once she finished , ran out her door running straight towards his well-off children at the door waiting, with Ghost behind.

When Ishe arrived with his dragons, she came to caress them and they were both willingly letting the wolf stay close to her, no matter how rare it was, they did not feel threatened by him, rather grateful, which was stranger, letting her children give him gentle touches against her stomach laughing slightly at the hot feeling at the warm feeling. , and a strange new love for her, listening to sounds behind, all turned to see Arya reach them in her own light armor.

"All right, let's go ready for a Targaryen-style battle?" smiled Dany quickly climbing up drogon's back with Arya behind her

"I was born prepared, I always wanted to do this, I will never know how to give you back such an experience" Arya scream above the wind Drogon was fighting when flying at high speed.

Daenerys watched her surroundings in search of some distant boat, some brightness on the horizon, some sign of Euron, but at the same time enjoyed her freedom, the feeling of belonging, the fresh air in her skin, her lungs full of pure oxygen, completely different smells, up there she really felt like a dragon. Glimpsing a dark spot in the background, she climbed her children higher, behind the clouds and the sun, being placed at the top, the rays blinded as she looked up, impossible to see them until she was on top of her enemies, smiling to herself, I look at Arya nodding towards the boats, preparing her body attached to Drogon and taking a deep breath , Dany contacted Rhaegal letting him know he should cover himself above anything.

Dany let her inner dragon take hold of her, beginning to plummet, noticing her son's angry vibrations beneath it, the great roar that left him, made them known and with a simple order, both dragons began to drop fire quickly and effectively, sinking all the ships in their path, dodging spears, and hiding behind the sun's rays , gradually the great arm of Euron was diminishing being left on two large ships, deflecting its course and placing on them, out of reach of their weapons, smiled broadly at the surprised face of Yara's mad uncle, with a dragon on top of each ship, screaming with all her soul. "DRACARYS!" reducing them to nothing and burning Euron alive.

Turning her head to Arya she saw that she was looking at her with full admiration, smiling widely, the little woman began to scream high at full throttle for her great victory, without any damage, redirecting both dragons to Winterfell both women continued to enjoy the full feeling of happiness and a small weight removed from her shoulders. Once at home they watched as they all piled up at the gates in the dark, waiting for the arrival of the Queen and the Warden's sister. Slowly descending and landing in front of the gates, they both began to walk covered in soot and ashes. As soon as she pierced the wall Jon lured the two of them into a hug in front of everyone, stroking both heads resting on his shoulders, Ghost just as his owner ran straight to Dany jumping over his happy paws and rubbing his whole big body against her body. As they turned their eyes to the Lords, they all looked intently at the news, but it was Lyanna who stepped forward.

"Will anyone tell us what happened?" released the little girl forcefully, followed by several affirmation sounds of the nearest Lords

"Well today we have far fewer enemies than tomorrow, " said Dany simply, but without moving from Jon's arms

It was Arya who was excited to step forward "You should have seen her on the backs of that dragon, she was unstoppable, incredible, as the ancient warriors Targaryen, did not see her arrive and within minutes all the ships had fallen next to the golden company and Euron, you should have seen his face, it was absolute terror before the dragon fire fell on him. The best experience of my life, we certainly have an incredible opportunity with her on our side in the wars to come, now I understand why the Night King feared her" cry she completely excited

Dany turned her head gently against Jon's neck, slightly hiding her face, they knew they shouldn't be like this in public, but there was a need inside her to stay close to him all the time, the more in contact the better, she felt protected, safe, could lower her guard, but she didn't know she was actually watching.

While everyone was distracted by Arya's story, Bran appeared alongside them with Sam. "We have a visitor, Howland Reed comes with news and gifts, we should go to your solar Jon, just the five of us and Ghost, sinceshe didn't leave the place next to the queen soon"

Before they could answer, Bran was already walking in, Jon quickly walked away to warn the guards to do with Howland as soon as he arrived, she had a feeling inside, something strange was going on, turning her Ghost look, realizing that the wolf was already looking at her before walking beside her inside the castle towards the Warden's private plot.


	5. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran, Sam and Howland, convey the best-kept secret in the Seven Kingdoms to Dany and Jon.  
> Jon meditates, coming to terms with his inheritance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you for the support given throughout the chapters, I hope to continue to meet expectations, do not hesitate to leave your comment!

#  THE DRAGONS 

###  The Secret 

######  POV Daenerys Targaryen 

Jon and she sat in front of Bran, in complete silence waiting for Sam to return with his surprise guest. Dany, was completely baffled, why would they want such a sudden meeting? What was so important that they had to tell them, was so nervous and scared at the same time. Inadvertently her hand again protected her lower belly, watching Bran follow the movement of her hand, Ghost support his large and gentle head over her watering, to receive caresses like a small puppy. Jon laughs at the sight of his beloved and his ferocious wolf acting as if he were a sweet puppy, not a beast capable of ripping off the heads of his enemies in seconds.

All the heads turned to the opening door, with some nervousness and confusion on the part of both monarchs, but complete tranquility on Bran's part. Sam entered the room followed by an older man, short, unkewered and with a thick beard, smiling widely at the two monarchs, in his hands was a chest, large and long, he seemed heavy, but he did not let Sam touch him, strange. Leaving that chest next to the chair I held, he sat on bran's side, while Sam settled in the other empty seat.

"Why did you summon us here, Bran?" whispered Dany with some fear. Turning off Jon's gaze, his feelings were quite similar, but he did not take the sight of the newly arrived man with some distrust.

"I think it's best to introduce myself, my name is Howland Reed served alongside Lord Stark, when the war broke out against the Targaryen, my apologies for the unjust crimes committed to his family, my queen, " the man continued, his gaze was diverted to Bran for help.

"It's best to start at the beginning, and then tell the best-kept secret in history," Bran began slowly. "Robert's war against the Targaryen was based on a lie, Rhaegar did not kidnap and raplose Lyanna, they loved each other, but it didn't all start as people think, it didn't start with a crown of roses, that story, I think it'd be better for someone who was present"

Dany was completely shocked looking at the three men in front of her with tears in her eyes, her brother, her sweet older brother, never hurt Lyanna.

"Then that means, that my brother was the great man that everyone who knew him described? Was he affectionate, sweet and singing, but also with a great melancholy within him?" asked the young queen with some uncertainty.

"Yes, my queen, he was one of the best men I could meet, I'd better tell you the story," whispered the man looking at the queen with a certain affection. "Do you know the story of the knight of the tree of laughter? A surprise gentleman who showed up at the Harrenhal tournament, beating the best men in the riding crop, well, let's say he was never a gentleman... But first, you should know that Rhaegar created that tournament to overthrow your father, and ascend the throne, but your father found out and went there breaking your brother's plans, that said, let's continue with the story, the gentleman mounted that day, was Lady Lyanna to defend my honor, she was always savage, strong, independent, she would never tell her brothers for a simple punishment , she wanted to embarrass these men, she defended my honor, because I was very young, I didn't know how to fight and they beat me up for fun. The Mad King, he believed that the knight was there to kill him because he did not want to make his name known, so he commanded Rhaegar to bring his head, you can imagine what happened, but to the prince's surprise, it was not a man who took off his armor throwing it into the river, when he approached Lyanna, she pointed a sword at his neck screaming that he would not go with him shouting that she would not go with him , and that she would cut off his beautiful silver head if that saved her, Rhaegar fell in love with her in that very instant, only smiled at her, the melancholy prince who never smiled, smiled at her as if she were lighting her whole life, was worthy to see, came to an agreement, he would deliver her shield and never tell her identity, because she was the force of nature that she was. Lyanna steadily smiled like a little maiden in love when the prince left, but at the same time sad, they weren't supposed to see each other again" the old man smiled fondly, Dany smiled at her brother's new information, he was really a good man.

"But that story doesn't end there, when Rhaegar won the tournament, it was obvious that he would, no one could beat him with a sword, he was better swordsman than Arthur Dayne, he was the best and he enjoyed it, but he didn't like to kill, once the winter rose crown was handed over to the prince, the whole world was thought it would be for his wife, as much as he loved her, they never saw themselves as anything more than good friends, it was she who after seeing his smile gave her the little push to congratulate Lyanna for her act of kindness, so he left that crown on her lap, not only because he loved her, also for her big heart, at that moment people began to speak, and although Lyanna never loved or wanted to marry Robert, her father, Brandon and Ned, they wanted to force her, you know what she did? she took a jug of wine, teded it towards them screaming that a life would marry a drunken whore like him, who would once be dead, once the tournament was over, Rhaegar and Lyanna continued their communication with crows, were enemies, then friends, allies and lovers" he went on with the Howland story, opening the chest he carried with him drawing a lot of correspondence with the wolf's seal and the seal of the dragon Dany and Jon went ahead to inspect the new scrolls in their possession, reading above, but that did not take away the love they both showed by writing, names like "my precious wolf" or "my beautiful dragon" written on each of the scrolls, leaving them aside to read them later, they turned their gaze to the old man so that he could continue with his story.

"One day, Rhaegar discovered that her father knew who was the knight of the laughing tree, and had sent murderers to kill young Lyanna, she was on her way to her brother Brandon's wedding with Catellyn Tully, when a crow from Rhaegar arrived warning, saying that herself would go looking for her, he came to my palace for her, and took her to Dorne, to hide her from his father, Lyanna sent crows to her brother Bran, and her father, but they never showed up, we discovered that she sent them in a letter she wrote for Benjen, Lyanna's favorite, the only one who listened to her. When Lyanna did not show up for the wedding, Robert made up a story, the one you all know, your uncle and grandfather traveled to King's Landing and died because of the accusations made, rape and kidnapping, saying that in front of a man who did not attend to reason, in a way they sought his own death. Upon learning of the revolts, Rhaegar sent his pregnant mother and a young Viserys to Dragostone where they would be protected, and they could flee to them in case of misfortune, they should also have taken out Elia and her children, Jaime Ser must have done it, but we all know what he actually did, and because of that, Elia and her children suffered a terrible death. Ned discovered that Lyanna was in Dorne, thanks to her old love Ashara, Arthur's sister, so I went with him, once we got there, the three royal guards were protecting Lya, we never turned on because they were there and not with their prince, we killed Arthur as cowards, behind the back, when we found his sister, we never thought we would see her to die to die, she didn't die from a flu as everyone thinks, but that's not my story to tell, that's where this chest was, full of Lyanna and the prince's personal belongings, very valuable objects that shouldn't fall into the wrong hands so I hid it, until the time was right. When we stood in front of Robert in the throne room, we saw the scariest thing in the world, Robert laughing in front of the corpses of Rhaegar's sons, shouting that he would kill all the dragon spawns, they were mere children, and Elia was raped and mutilated, forced to see the death of her children, and the truth is that it was all a lie , a lie created by a man who never had the heart of the woman he desired" Howland said with sadness and sorrow.

Dany could no longer contain her tears, thinking of the end of her family, her poor nephews, her good sister, all by the delusions of a drunken and puty man, a man with airs of grandeur, little men, thought to herself, turning his gaze at Jon he looked at her sadly, approaching his hands to her face cleaning the tears that fell by the uncontrolled, kissing her forehead with great tenderness and love. A throat-throated carraspe calls her attention again, this time it was Sam who stepped forward with an open book in his hand, leaving him in front of the monarchs pointing to a paragraph.

"I found this while transcribing a septum's diary into the citadel, annuling Elia and Rhaegar's marriage, while marrying Rhaegar and Lyanna into a secret ceremony, they really loved each other, and their witnesses were the royal guards" Sam said with regret, at the same time however Howland pulled an official parchment out of the chest announcing her brother's legal marriage and his beloved.

"There's more" said Bran slowly. "We told you that Lyanna did not die from a flu like my father told me, she died in the birthing bed, brought into the world a child, son of Rhaegar, Lyanna made my father promise that she would protect him above all, whatever happened, because if Robert found him, he would kill him, he promised to hold his nephews, when he saw the image of Robert in the throne room, he knew that he should never know the truth, so he returned to Winterfell, passing his nephew, the greatest pride of his sister, for his bastard" whispered calmly, looking directly at Jon. "Your name, your real name, is Daeron Targaryen, your mother was Lyanna Stark and your father, Rhaegar Targaryen, you are the heir to the iron throne, you were never a bastard".

Dany watched with concern the face of her beloved, seeing the color of him disappear, carefully grabbing his face towards her, observing those precious gray eyes, smiling sweetly, caressing his cheeks.

"My precious wolf, breathe for me, will you? take air, love, I don't care about the throne, right now my only concern is you, whatever you do, whatever you decide, I'll be by your side, always, I knew there was something special inside you, my children too, we're not alone anymore, love, you're not a child without a mother, and I'm not a girl without family, we have each other , I don't know what our kinship meant to you, but I don't care, you're still the wonderful man I fell in love with, and I always love you, always, do you understand?" whispered the queen with all the love and tranquility possible, Jon looked at her with love and terror, the gray eyes became watery, making a little pout turned to the people that were in the room, but not before without leaving a gentle kiss on the forehead of his beloved.

######  POV Jon Snow 

Jon did not know what to say, what to think, or what to feel, was like having a great emptiness in his heart suddenly, his whole life was a lie, his whole life had been deceived and repudiated because of his mother's family. All his life he was mistreated by his uncle's wife, and he never defended him, only kept him hidden by a promise to his dying sister, let him go to the Night's Watch, knowing that he could never have children, love, all to protect his good friend Robert, could have helped Dany, could have protected her, defended his real family. The Starks, always being fake wolves, vermin, deceiving people with their beautiful poses, and then attacking them from behind, it was always said that Ned Stark was the best man in the world, that biggest lie, the best man in the world would never have forgotten the son of his beloved sister, having more family with which he could have been happy. "Next time we meet, we'll talk about your mother", next time, when he was wearing the black and couldn't do anything with his real titles. Cowardly, fake and a liar, he had it all, as did his uncle Brandon and grandfather, normal that Sansa went out like this, his grandfather marrying all his children with powerful southern houses, always wanted the crown that belonged to his other family.

Looking at Dany, so regal and frightened for fear of his contempt, that wrong this, she is the only one who never lied to him, the only one who came to him, even without needing to do it, the only one who loves him unconditionally even with his title of bastard, once they discover his inheritance, will want to overthrow her, and he will never, ever, sit on the throne of her family, and he will give you the children she deserves, give her beautiful house with the red door and a lemon tree, he will be his King and his executioner, who can love a dragon? whispered a voice in his mind, another dragon, thought forcefully. He was going to love her with all the fire of his being, respect his Stark heritage for his mother, his dear uncle Benjen, Arya and Bran, but in front of the Lords will be Daeron Targaryen, and kneel before his queen, the only one who deserves such a title.

"Before you leave, the chest is yours, as is all its interior," Whispers Howland leaving the queen, his wolf and him alone in the room, he hadn't even realized that everyone was leaving.

He look at Dany with love, grabbing her face kissing her fervently, slowly at first, but opening his lips on hers, as sweet and padded as ever, he rest his forehead over hers once she broke the kiss, letting out a sigh that he did not know had content.

"You are my queen, the throne is yours, now and always, I will be whatever you want it to be, I will do whatever you want me to do, you are my family, and my dragon, fierce, sweet and fiery. We'll never be alone again, see what my parents left us" whispers Jon looking back at the chest.

Opening the lid slowly, he realized that inside there was a three-headed dragon engraved on the lid, smiling caressing the seal carefully, began to investigate that there was something inside, there was something that clothes, he assumed that of his mother, a black linen shirt, quite large, obviously of his father. What struck him were the lumps hidden under all that, the first and smallest were two rings, one big with the three-headed dragon, and a smaller one with an engraved white wolf, they were to be his, he passed them to Dany observing her face at the inspection, smiled with tears in her eyes caressing her brother's ring caressing, his father. He re-inspected taking the elongated lump, opening it realized that it was a Valyrian steel sword, but not any sword, it was Dark Sister, with a glance at his queen she knew she would do with it, and considering that she would soon begin training with Arya, this sword was made for a woman in his family, no one better than his Dany, the most incredible and powerful woman the world saw since the beginning of time, Visenya, Aegon and Rhaenys would be proud of their offspring.

"Dany, this is yours, you're a warrior, you ride dragons, you brought them back to life, no one can stop you, but a queen your size deserves a sword to live up to" whispered the sword of her ancestors to her beloved, he let out a laugh at her face in a state as she stroked the sword, he notice her frowning. "What's the matter, love?".

"It's hot, but it doesn't burn, do you notice?" she said as she grabbed the sword well, suddenly the blade caught in red flames, leaving both with open eyes.

"We'll have to find an explanation for that" he whispered, leaving the sword resting on the table, once she let go, the flames went out.

Jon turned his attention to the chest watching the last two objects, removing them, released a disbelieving laugh, two dragon eggs in perfect condition, the first was completely white, with silver stripes, and the second I give it to Dany, it was violet as the color of her eyes, with gray stripes, like the color of his own, he noticed a slight heat on them, he look at her for confirmation and before her assent, he smiled completely, before lureping her to a kiss, they would have more dragons, they would not be the last, this had to mean something, he said to himself.

"Honey, go to our rooms, I'll keep all this, tomorrow we'll have to make a lot of decisions, I'll be with you soon," he whispered to his queen, watching her come out of the lot with Ghost jogging behind, he come to an agreement grabbing his parents' rings, he was going to ask her to marry him and he would do it that same night.


	6. Fire And Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon kneels before Daenerys.  
> Two dragons are released and create a new dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is obscenity for the most part, only the beginning is sweet. If you don't like this kind of reading, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.Thanks for everything!

#  THE DRAGONS 

###  Fire And Blood 

######  POV Jon Snow 

Jon didn't know how to get his nerves off his back, he already knew that Dany loved him, as he hid the chest in the hollow of an armchair in his living room, leaving the cushion on top of it again by placing it completely well, he still got more nervous, he was going to ask the love of his life to marry him, but he always had the fear inside and the insecurity of growing up as a bastard. What if she said no? He shook his head quickly by taking that thought out of his mind. Before leaving his lot, he caught a breath of air too big for his lungs, causing his lungs to complain, he glanced at the room leaving everything in perfect condition came out of the lot and closed the door behind him, tightly tightening the rings in his left hand. On the way to the rooms where his queen was waiting for him, he let himself be carried away by his thoughts, did his father look? Did Targaryen have anything in it? Physically it was all Stark, perhaps it had to be more dragon inside, when he reached the door he opened slowly letting the smell of Dany's oils flood him. 

He smiled broadly at the sight of him, his queen dancing around his wolf, singing a song in a language unknown to him, her hair was free of braids, moved beside her, her long white night shift undulating at her movements, and Ghost moved his tail by punching jumps around him, making no sound, he would give everything to return to his rooms every day with that view, gods he really love her, he said to herself, opening his mouth before he could stop him.

"Marry me" he said quickly as if it were a sigh.

Dany brakes dry, turning her body towards him with a surprise face, holding her hand on the wolf's big head "What?" Incredulous whisper.

Jon advanced towards her with slow but determined steps, clutching one of her hands before falling to his knees in front of her, saw her eyes open in shock, smiled to himself before continuing to speak. "Dany, I know I never kneel in front of you swearing allegiance, but I want to do it today in a different way, you are the most stubborn and emphatically woman of the cursed Seven Kingdoms, the smallest woman too, but that does not diminish your power, you do that you bring from you fall including the strongest men. I know I don't have much to give you, since the north, I give it to you and I'm taking you straight into a war, but I fell in love with you that day on your throne, when you told me something I said myself, when you faced me, without insults, without disrespect, and you still got to leave me speechless. From that day on, I wanted you to be mine, often dreams for a bastard, but even as a bastard, you loved me, even if you blackened my loyalty a thousand times, you loved me, you came looking for me when I practically already had a death sentence, you are the most beautiful woman I saw, with those huge violet eyes, and your long silver hair, every day I wake up with you, it's like waking up next to an angel , I want every day to be like this, waking up next to you, going crazy at night and ravaging you, but most of all, I want to give you a family, and before you say anything, I think that only one dragon can give off to another, maybe it's fate Dany, maybe I can't promise you children, but if my honor, my love and unconditional loyalty, that's why Daeryens with all your wonderful titles , from the house Targaryen will you do me the honor of being my wife?" said Jon with his chest agitated after his speech, holding out hihe mother's ring carefully, I notice that now she cried openly with one hand over her mouth, began to nod at high speed, almost unable to catch air she tried to speak, denying as she smiled throwing herself into his arms causing them both to fall to the ground. She began to kiss his whole face laughing cheerfully, he carried her hands to her head caressing her neck.

"Yes, yes, yes, and I will always say yes, Jon Snow or Daeron Targaryen, I don't care, yes, I will be your wife, I will marry you, I want that family, and I love you for the rest of my life" she said, laughing with her forehead on his.

Laughing a little, Jon drew Dany's hand and carefully placed his mother's ring on her index, in the opposite hand in which she wore her mother's, before dropping her hand, kissing the ring carefully looking straight into her eyes, before she lost control, he raised her hand again letting her brother's ring be seen.

"And if you don't mind, I'd like to put on my father's ring, your brother, not only is it my family heirloom" he whispered fondly, without answering her take the ring off by placing it the same way he did, stroking his hand with his thumbs looking at his eyes directly.

Without thinking twice, Jon grabbed her beautiful face kissing her mouth mercilessly, one of his hands low so that he could grab her neck, massaging with his thumb in the hollow of his throat, she released a small whining groan, allowing him to stick his tongue in his mouth, caress the sky of his palate with the tip of his tongue , before luring hers to his, Jon bit her lower lip withdrew from the kiss, causing her to moan again, smiling began to stand, once they were facing each other, he slipped his hands down his back lifting the nightgown, having grabbed the nightgown, he under his hands towards the curve of his ass grabbing it tightly , causing his body to stick to Dany's body, smiling in Dany's mouth, he lowered his hands further raising in his arms, causing him to wrap his legs in his waist, began to walk with her to the bed, he left his body carefully before standing up, and began to remove his clothes quickly, at the same time that she took off her nightgown and threw it away.

Observing the magnificent body of his future wife, something within him lit up, it was as if everything was set on fire, from inside to the outside, and judging by Dany's eyes it was the same for her, smiling in a wicked way, approaching her caressing her cheek.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered the on his lips.

"With my life" she answered by panting, noticing her fast-paced chest, he bit his own lip, standing up and walking towards her queen's trunk of clothes, beginning to snave until she found what she wanted, releasing a triumphant sound.

He began to walk towards her with the ties of some of her robes in his right hand, smiling he saw as she began to snuggle in bed waiting for him, he left the ties aside by taking one and a hand from Dany, giving a kiss inside her wrist, inhaled the sweet vanilla smell of her skin , he gently slide the bow over her wrist by knotting, strong enough that it would not loosen but not to damage the skin, making the same movement with the other hand, tie the two loops to the head of the bed, raising her arms in a gentle motion. He climbed on Dany's body causing her thighs to separate her thighs to accommodate him, she occasionally let go of a small groan, Jon began to kiss her sweetly, smiling over her mouth, he grabbed her lower lip between her teeth pulling, caressing her sides until she took her hands to her sweet breasts, grabbing them firmly began to play with her nipples by hardening them, pressed them between the forefinger and thumb, causing her to release a large pleasurable groan, he smiled against Dany's chin, sliding his tongue down her neck, leaving soft bites, biting a little louder on her collarbone, causing her back to arch a little. Unable to avoid it he took one of her breasts to his mouth, playing with the nipple between his teeth, she arched making her chest go more into his mouth, lowering his mouth from her chest to her ribs, biting faintly there, moving to her other chest, continuing with the same movements as her twin , meanwhile one of Jon's hands veered to her legs wrapped around her waist, sliding the fingertips of his fingers down her inner thigh, reaching her vagina, noticing how her moisture slipped down him, noticing the small puddle that began to form between them, he opened Dany's upper lips to reach her pearl to her pearl, smiling against her chest he notice how she re-curved by releasing taller groans, she inserted one of her fingers into her by touching the padded wall inside her, causing her to drop a strangled gem.

As he came down giving small kisses down her stomach, Jon noticed a small new curve in her lower belly, stood still for a second strange, he look up to observe her body slowly, her breasts were slightly larger, her hips a little more pronounced, and her stomach always completely flat, there was a small protrusion that was not there before, sliding his lips towards her, leaving small kisses, he notice that she was hard, smiling broadly about her stomach and knowing what all those changes meant, that explained her mood swings, and morning sickness, her bad faces smells, began to understand the protection of all their children about her, decided to say nothing and kill her mood, knowing that she would deny everything and be frightened, will remain silent until she notices it for herself and tells him so. Jon began again to slide his lips to her vagina, tentatively testing her precious honey, adored its taste, introduced another finger inside, following with the previous movements at a higher speed, while his mouth kissed the pearl, noticed how her body began to tremble, moaning much higher, faster, hoarsely, he remove his mouth from watching her hands gratify the ties, leaving her white knuckles, he deviated her gaze to her vagina, seeing his fingers inside move faster, playing with her pearl at the same time with her thumb, without any of them waiting for him, she began to drip over him, moaning non-stop and with her whole body shaking, his fingers began to go slower , at the same time as his other hand stroked her stomach and legs. Noticing that her breathing was even, she removed his fingers from her, looking at her face for any sign of pain or discomfort.

"Dany, love are you all right?" he whispered calmly leaving a slight kiss on his lips.

"That was amazing!" she whispered half laughing, still panting slightly.

Jon let a big smile slip down her face, placing herself completely on top of her again starting to kiss her passionately, both lips moving non-stop, biting, stroking and moaning. Dany began to move under him, rubbing against his gripped limb by the need to be inside her, smiling he got down on his knees between her legs, laughing slightly at the sound of protest, he grabbed her legs by opening them and placing them well on his hips opening it completely for him, enjoying sight. Jon grabbed his limb by rubbing it through her juices, moving his waist a little to get rubbed to caress Dany's pearl in the process.

"Please Jon" she whispers, sounding more like a groan than words.

Before her pleas Jon slid into her with a heavy blow, causing her body to arch out of bed, noticing how her wet walls squeezed and adjusted him, as her body responded to his touch, leaving a trace of pointed skin through where he passed his fingers, he grabbed her waist tightly caressing with both thumbs her underbelly under her belly, he began to move within her forceful but slowly, he watched her breasts move up and down before her thrusts, it was like seeing a goddess in front of his eyes, the feeling of her, her body lying for him, the sounds protruding from her lips, the sounds of their bodies hitting. Lowering her gaze he saw himself disappear within, his limb emerged totally damp, and he plunged back into it quickly, he saw himself opening her body widening the pair, seeing her moisture come out of her, soaking it all, snarling Jon began with deeper thrusts making her moans become stronger, he slipped one of his hands to her underbelly, stretching her thumb to carefully caress his knot, slowly and steadily, totally opposite his thrusts, short, strong and deep.

"Jon, love, don't stop, don't stop, please" she groaned screaming, starting to speak in other languages, even without fully understanding it, he began to penetrate her more forcefully, making her curve reaching her climax for the second time at night, moaning loudly and choppy, he felt as her wet hole, squeezed it and loosened erratically, let his move her thumb , but continued with his thrusts slowly, helping her pass her orgasm. She began to breathe quickly, taking as much air as she could, looking at him with hooded eyes, came out of her inside, slowly before approaching the ties by dropping them from her wrists and headboard. Noticing her freedom, Dany began to caress his arms from top to bottom with sweetness.

"Trust me, my queen, fear not, I could never hurt you," he said watching her head nod. Getting out of bed helped her to incorporate herself, but not before kissing her with all the love of him being, laughing on her lips with total happiness, he place her on the bed on all fours, but not without seeing the tension of her body, although they had done it this way before, Jon noticed that she was still frightened, her poor queen thought for himself. He began to caress her back by passing his fingers down her spine, pushing her silver hair aside, he put his hand between her shoulder blades pushing down a little, she dropped completely on her shoulders turning her head to one side, Jon grabbed one of Dan's ties, and Dany's arms taking them to the bottom of her back tying them there carefully. She began to relax in the soft caresses he bestowed, clutching her still wet limb by her previous coupling, pulling her body to the edge of the bed standing behind her standing on the ground, pushing her limb slowly inside her, releasing a low groan, was so tight, so wet and warm, she was the best feeling in the world , he grab her ass opening her cheeks for her much better, her wet pussy swallowing it whole and her virgin anus, grabbing both cheeks tightly, he began to ram her deeply, making her shudder with pleasure, moaning practically without a voice, gods be good this woman will be my death, thought Jon when seeing her whole body of a new perspective.

"Dany, I'm going to do something, but don't panic, if you don't like to stop, " he said between panting and moaning, watching as her head settled quickly, he retreated from inside to tuck her thumb in moistening him, raising his finger to her anus, began to moisten him by gently stroking her entrance, he began to put his limb back into her dripping pussy , and at the same time he sank her thumb into her back hole. He notice how she hardened at the intrusion, and he wait to see if she refused or told her to retreat, watching her body relax again moaning and waving her hips asking for more, he began her thrusts hard, growling high whipping with her free hand one of her cheeks, she moaned hoarsely, screaming again in other languages , he noticed how he began to lose control, seeing her like this, noticing his whole body responding to him, he began to tuck in and pull his thumb out of it carefully, at the same time as his thrusts, knowing that she was going to arrive soon, noticing the squeeze of her wet hole. He whipped her cheek hard once more, but this time the hand becoming gripping her cheek tightly, taking them both to an unexpected climax too sudden, he snarling and nailing his hand to her cheek, removing his finger from her inside he carried that hand to his own letting her grip it tightly, he shed completely inside her , retiring he observed as part of his seed slipped through her lips and thighs, felt so primitive marking it as well as his. Denying with his head he watched his queen trying to place herself, slowing down her movements he began to let go of her hands carefully, kissing both dolls, hoping not to see any marks.

"Wait, Dany, I'm going to clean you up and we can sleep, yes?" he said, caressing his back carefully.

"Hmmm!" she answered in the affirmative, he let out a little laugh walking up to the tub of water, grabbing her by a rag approached the edge of the bed, quickly cleaning himself, diverted his attention to his completely exhausted queen, moistening the rag he glided him with great care over her sore vagina, slowly cleaning her but conscientiously, clearing her, sliding the rag down her thighs , cleaning it completely. Lifting her body again, he left everything in place, approached the jug of water serving a glass for Dany, he stroked her back slowly holding it out, watching as she drank slowly with her eyes closed until exhausting, began to remove the wet savannahs leaving them in a heap next to the door, began to pay candle for candle , leaving only the chimney. Jon put more wood into the fire to keep warm the rest of the night, stroking Ghost's big head, the wolf looking at him with exasperation going back to sleep, denying with his head the way to bed. Accommodating Dany he shoved his skins on her sleeping and relaxed body, beginning to fall asleep, he notice as a warm body rested against his chest, opened his eye slightly smiling at the sight of all the silvery and tangled hair, strewn over his chest, she deflected her gaze towards her hand placed on the scar of his heart, smiled broadly at the sight of his mother's ring in the hand of his beloved, embraced her warm body, kissing her head sweetly, before getting carried away by the tiredness of the long day, falling asleep and relaxed.


	7. Judgments And Betrayals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime, Jon and Dany, have an interesting conversation. Jon tells his family the truth. Betrayals are committed, and justice is imparted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fasten your seat belts, this chapter is going to be long, hard and fun. I hope you enjoy it!

#  THE DRAGONS 

###  Judgments And Betrayals 

######  POV Daenerys Targaryen 

Dany woke up slowly looking around, her body was totally sore, but relaxed, her eyes weighed along with her arms, stretched them over her neck stretching her back, smiled broadly as she remembered the events of the night before, her brother was but the great man that everyone who knew him said, her brother simply fell in love with a beautiful and wonderful woman, knew exactly how he felt, turning her head towards Jon's sleeping body, found one of the best views, he with his head turned, his magnificent normal jet hair picked up in a knot, now loose, showing his wonderful curls, she watch closely his face completely relaxed, when normally a frown, she laughed slightly before his plump lips slightly open, causing a little snoring to escape from time to time. Turning her gaze to her hand, she smiled much happier than before in recalling that this wonderful man had asked her to be his wife, she would be his wife, for the first time he could marry for pure and complete love, slightly caressing the ring placed in Jon's hand. 

Suddenly her body began to have cold sweats, and she notice as if the whole room were spinning, her stomach suddenly looked like she was going to come out of her mouth, noticing the first taste of the bile, she ran up removing the skins, causing Ghost to raise his head to observe her, she directed her whole body towards the first empty bowl that she saw, spilling everything inside him, really the Northern food was sitting her too badly, suddenly Dany noticed one hand stroking her back and another picking up her hair, she must have woken up to Jon with all the noise she was making.

"Sorry" whispered faintly when her stomach gave she a truce.

"Don't apologize for being sick, Dany, you should let the master see you..." said he kissing her sweaty forehead.

"No, I'm all right, it's the food makes me sick, lately until my stomach is more inflamed, I think your Northern food doesn't sit well..." she commented faintly, noticing as a cold, damp nose touched her cheek, she turned her gaze to the wolf's red eyes. "I'm fine boy, it's okay"

She looked at Jon again when she felt stared at, looked at her strangely, why was he looking at her like that? How bad was she?, without thinking twice she stood up taking water from the claw clearing her mouth, and cooling off at the same time, once she spat, she began to look for her mint rinse, putting bad face to see that she did not have left, making pouts she caught one of eucalyptus, spitting back in the bowl, feeling much more refreshed and fresh, at least as far as breath is concerned, on her way to the trunk clutching one of her robes, she began to look for the bow around the room with her gaze, until she saw them all on the table in front of the fireplace, walking slowly there covering himself as she could. Once she arrive her tie it carefully by its waist, keeping the robe tight enough so that it wouldn't open, turns again in search of a clean rag, finding one in its dressing table grabbing it on its way to the jug, pouring water into it, began to wipe her face slowly, removing some of the sweat, and refreshing her skin after lifting after lifting, sighing merrily, she sat on her dressing table, grabbing one of her brushes beginning to untangle her long silver hair in sections, from the tips up, she had certainly enjoyed her coupling last night, but the knots in her hair the next morning did not like her so much, deflecting the look of her reflection towards Jon, she notice that he had not moved rather, he watched all her movements with absolute adoration, laughing a little turned her head towards him." What's the matter?"

He simply shook his head smiling slightly, sliding his gaze over her body. "Nothing, just keep me amazing how beautiful you are, and even more so now that you're going to be my wife"

She laughed sweetly, finishing untangling her hair leaving the brush slowly on the table, standing up beginning to walk towards him, once at her height she slipped her arms by his neck kissing his lips calmly, smiling over them, she separated a little.

"Can you call Missy? I need to take a bath, and get ready, this guy here needs a walk, and you should go get our breakfast, as soon as I'm done coming down with you, I love you, " she whispers her little spank to his naked ass.

He saw his gaze transform from tenderness, to confusion and joy, laughing he leave her there kissing her forehead, she watched as him beloved began to dress slowly, hiding his wonderful ass, under linen trousers, she made a pout, he continued to dress carefully, when he reached his light armor approached her, letting her begin to fasten the hooks carefully and gently, once finished, he wet his hair gently picking him in his typical knot, rinsing his mouth, then taking her eucalyptus rinse, laughing to know that he was the one who spent the mint, he raised his eyebrows funny, approaching her, kissing her lips slowly, she notice how his hands moved by her robe by opening it slightly lowering his hand by her underbelly, she wielded his chest carefully.

"Don't start something you can't finish" she whispers on his lips

He looked at her strangely for a second and then smiled denied with his head. "I'm going to find Missandei I'll see you downstairs, I love you, come on boy" he yell at Ghost approaching the door, but the wolf refused to move on her side, laying at her feet again, faced with few friends. Jon gave up shrugging, his gaze resting on her before closing the door behind him.

She began to laugh cheerfully before the wolf lying on her feet on his back asking for pets, she dropped to the ground hugging him, giving sweet kisses on his snout, felt so happy and protected beside that precious wolf, that it was like having one of her children always with her, the big ball of white hair began to rub hi huge head against her underbelly pressing it gently, they both turned their heads as they heard the door open, she notice that their maidens and Missy looked at her with fun, they didn't always see their Queen lying on the ground, playing and giving themselves to a wolf who completely covered her.

"Good morning, my friend, I see you got up sick today," Missy said fondly to her best friend.

"Good morning to all, and not Missy, I woke up like every day, I hate northern food, but this little guy here was asking for pampering so I couldn't resis" the queen said, laughing openly still on the floor.

Missandei laughed next to her as the other maidens filled the copper tub in the room with continuous boiling water, as she liked, standing up and walking towards her best friend, rather sister, blusced to the sight that she looked at the sheets placed next to the door, and the ties of her robes on the table next to a tub of used water and stained cloths.

"What happened last night?" asked Missy looking at her queen with total rascality

"Many things" Dany replied by imitating their reply in Dragostone, both of them began to laugh cheerfully at the knowledge of those words. She grabbed Missandei's hand by taking her to the furthest place in the room, smiling widely, began to speak High Valyrian with her." Jon asked me to be his wife last night" she whisper to her even without believing it at all, she observe the change in his best friend's eyes, from total surprise to pure joy, laughing hug dany hard

"You don't know how happy I am, you can finally be happy, don't let anyone ruin you, my queen, you're the best thing for this world, and I'm glad that man noticed and finally bent his knee." Missy said in High Valyrian with a big smile on her face, they saw the maidens come out leaving them alone.

Both women headed to the copper tub, noticing the heat that the bath shed Dany let out a happy sigh by noticing all her skin the warmth of the vapour, she began to undo the knot of her robe, dropping the soft silk cloth at her feet, at the same time Missy made the natural oils for her skin, she notice her gaze upon her, and the queen frowned strangely and frightenedly.

"Is something wrong, my friend? Sometimes we can be a little rough, don't panic" the queen said carefully

"It's not that, my queen, if you'll let me, your body is changing, your stomach is inflamed, you never have it like this" she whispers carefully, without looking away from violet eyes

"I know, it's the North, your food doesn't suit me, maybe it's something they throw at meals, I'm looking forward to eating the usual meals again" Dany said cheerfully, sticking one foot and then another in the tub, starting to sink to the bottom by releasing a pleasant gem in the heat well received on her skin.

Missy ranked behind her, picking up all of Dany's long mane carefully starting to wet her slowly, cleaning her scalp with a small massage, she really needed this moment, she notice how she started applying the oils with sweet smell, to Essos flowers. After her time in the bathtub the water began to cool down, so she came out slowly with the help of her friend, covered herself with a clean robe grateful for being able to keep the warmth in her skin, she walk next to Missandei to her trunk looking for the right clothes for today, something comfortable but elegant, she had the feeling that today would be a very long day, she grabbed a thin trousers and shift, putting on a pair of black riding pants with furs inside to keep her warm, then one of her short dresses, black and red, is one of the only garments that do not mark her inflamed stomach, really the northern food is sitting her too bad, she did not see the time to eat with its rich spices and roast beef. She's going to get her mouth water just to think about it.

Fast way to her dressing table with her best friend after her, Dany began brushing her long silver mane, noticing that Missy grabbed the brush by finishing her brush, began to slowly braid her queen's hair, leaving part of her loose mane in large curls, the other part collected in intricate but elegant braids, looked in the mirror ringing, really looked complete and absolutely happy, she had never been like this.

Ghost chose that moment to give a small knock on the door, warning them that they should go out and have breakfast, she suddenly remembered that Jon was waiting for her downstairs, grabbing Missy's hand on her way with her by the door, closing the door of her rooms, the wolf standing next to her, as usual, they walked along with Grey and Ser Jorah quietly through the corridors of Winterfell, it was really dark, overwhelming, but she felt some affection for this place.

Entering the dining room Daenerys began looking for Jon at the central table to find him sitting next to Ser Jaime, having an intense conversation, but not with bad faces or words, slowly approaching them along with the wolf, Jaime suddenly noticed Jon's great beast and stood completely silently looking at her, putting a hand on Jon's shoulder, jumping a little in his seat, causing her to let go of a little laugh.

"What's going on here, should I worry?" she says half laughing still, looking between the two men.

"Not at all, I was just talking to the Warden so I could have a conversation with you, my queen, I wanted to tell you some things about your family, things that people don't talk about, apologize and swear allegiance to your home again, it's a long story and I don't know if this place is the best place" Jaime Ser said carefully to keep his voice level enough for anyone to listen to without permission.

Noding slowly devied her gaze to Jon, who with her eyes expressed his fear of leaving her alone with him. "Come with us, Lord Snow, your wolf follows me everywhere anyway," she said, standing cheerfully, starting to walk down the aisles into the living room without waiting for anyone. She enter the lot quietly caressing the soft fur of Ghost, laughing at his nudges to make it more caressing. She felt more that heard the door open again, leaving, she hear two pairs of strong footsteps on the ground. Turning to both men with an intrigued look, Jon took a seat next to where she was standing, leaving the other free chair, sitting next to her, Dany began to fret before the scrutiny of the look that Jaime was giving to Jon, he had dropped into the chair supporting a single forearm while the other stretched to caress the table with his fingers, putting his typical melancholy face, the same one he puts when he loses himself in his own thoughts.

"Jon, are you all right?" she said, grabbing his forearm

He suddenly looked out of the stun, nodded looking again at Jaime at the same time as she, surprised at the sight in front of them, Jaime was completely pale and his lips slightly open. Coming out of his stupor look at her again taking air.

"Sorry, I... I just... It reminded me a lot of the position your brother took when he was restless, it was like seeing a ghost, his expression on his face and posture... I'm rambling," Jaime said, denying with his head at the same time that Dany and Jon shared a funny look, noticing how her lips pulled up she cleared her throat again by turning her gaze back on Jaime, the continuum." I wanted to apologize to you for not keeping the promise I made to your brother, I promised to protect his children above anything, and fail, I set aside my promise in a way, I know you think I'm a ruthless killer for killing your father in the back, but that day, on the throne, if you'd seen him, I'd blow up all King's Landing with a lot of innocent people in the, I had to choose, and by killing him, condemning innocent children an agonizing and unjust death, it is something that will haunt me for the rest of my life, I know that you have no reason to trust me, but, I would like to play for your house again, I could not protect Rhaegar's children but, I hope to protect his only sister, even if I survives only the war of the dead." Jaime pulls out his sword kneeling before her, looking her directly in the eye." I be Jaime Lannister, I swear before the Warden of the North and the Legitimate Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, to be brave and honorable, true to my word, loyal to my Queen, Daenerys Targaryen first of her name and the Seven Kingdoms, from this day to the end of my days"

Dany was completely stunned, looking directly at Ser Jaime, stood walking towards him, stood a step away with the great wolf by her side. "Stand up, Be Jaime Guard of the Queen, I promise you one thing, if you only think of betraying me, I will let Ghost play with you, and before you die, I burn you alive with my children." she notice how Jon walks to them with determined steps standing in front of Jaime.

"If you let something happen to her, or you try to betray her and I find out before her, I'll kill you with my bare hands, and believe me it won't be pretty" Jon whispers in a hoarse voice she never heard.

Calming the waters, Dany pulled Jon's arm walking to her seats again, she settled in, moving a little uncomfortable by the inflammation in her stomach. In the end she had eaten nothing, sometimes her nerves won it, sighing she noticed how Jon would rise again walking up to a cup where he contained glasses, wine, bread and some cheese, he put in front of her, the bread and cheese next to a glass of water, dedicating a small smile before her anxious eyes. She began to eat slowly, enjoying her little banquet while watching Jaime wait for her to continue with his story.

"You look a lot like them, you know? Physically you're like the vivid image of your mother, she was beautiful, pure, but she was also afraid, unlike you. You're not afraid, you impose yourself on him. She was one of the best people I ever met, but we could never protect her from your father, we swore to protect the king, and we had to stand at the door while the... Him tortured her, raped her, we never knew exactly what was going on, we just listened to your mother's screams and we couldn't do anything. Only Rhaegar when she was old enough was able to stop those instincts by redirecting them elsewhere, taking your mother elsewhere, but it wasn't always there to protect her. Rhaegar was, a good man, I know what everyone says, but, it doesn't fit me, the man who sang, played with children in orphanages, loved his sons and brothers, more than anything, it doesn't fit me that there was a slight part of him that was evil. Did you know he was the most melancholy man I ever met? Sometimes I was completely elsewhere, no one could take him out of his thoughts, at that time it was like talking alone, he also believed in myths and legends, he researched a pact of fire and ice, the white walkers, dragons, prophetic dreams, if he knew you, if he could see what, my queen, if she could see the walkers, she would go completely crazy looking among all her work to find solutions , he was a very intelligent man, and when your mother got pregnant with you, he just said he'd be a girl this time, something about the dragon has three heads, and that his next brother would be a girl with an indomitable spirit, an authentic dragon, I guess after all he got a lot right, he would have adored you, everyone in the castle we knew, if Rhaegar has a little sister will have him wrapped around his finger, they said, it was true, I.. I wish I could tell you more about them, but the rest are not beautiful moments or they are things that the rest already knows, I apologise again, my queen, you will not regret trusting me, I think it is better that I retire now, you must have many things to do, if you need me just call me" said the leaning before leaving the door leaving both monarchs stunned.

"So you have more of Rhaegar in you than we initially thought.." she whispered, she whispered silently, continuing the second feeling somewhat insecure what she was going to say."I think you should tell Sansa and Arya the truth, we could also see if Sansa can be forgiven, she'd just have to keep it a secret."

Slowly noding Jon walking through the room in complete silence coming out a few minutes off his lot, Dany began to worry about him, perhaps it was too much information from his Targaryen family suddenly, knowing that he looked more like her brother than he thought maybe also frightened him a little, her hands moved to her stomach slowly catching air. Before she could think of anything else, the door opened again, Arya entering with Bran, and Jon behind grabbing Sansa's arm, with her typical bad face towards her.

Arya smiled at Dany, like Bran, Sansa as she always seemed to have eaten egg in bad shape, Jon came forward to her offering his hand, her grabbed his hand gladly, letting her lift her up, and walking towards the gate of the plot, went out next to Jon and his wolf quietly noticing the Starks behind her, he took them to a door unknown to her huge forged metal, what she did not expect were the sights behind her, behind hid the most beautiful tree she had ever seen, walking slowly towards him with Ghost by her side, completely astonished, felt so calm there, it was like entering another world, caressing the white crust with bloody faces drawn on it, smiled slightly, but not before a voice burst all the peace.

"What's she doing here? Will our sacred place also be intruded with its dragon blood?" released Sansa without filter as usual.

"Shut your mouth, Sansa" said Arya bitterly

"For once in your life you will hear, behave and respect Dany or I will have your tongue!" Jon shouted at the same time as Arya

Sansa was pale for a second, the next she returned to her typical stance of being above anyone. Snoring Dany on her way to a rock feeling a little tired, and that had not yet even arrived in the middle of the day, gave Jon a little nod to move on, he deviated his gaze to Bran giving him all the permission necessary to tell Sansa and Arya the whole story, the real story, meanwhile she leans against him, hugging her on the side giving a little kiss on her cheek, causing him to look at her tenderly kissing her forehead.

"I don't care, I don't care, you're my brother, you always will be!" Arya screamed running into Jon's arms, hugging him tightly, at the same time, Sansa's reaction was similar to the expected

"Then you are the Heir to the Iron Throne, and not this impostor Queen, we could have all the kingdoms under Stark power, so the North would suffer no more, only you have to kill her, you can keep her beasts, this is perfect!" cries Sansa all smiling walking towards Jon.

Dany quickly became rigid, even with the small fear of being betrayed inside, but Jon's act surprised her, turning Sansa away, staring at her horrifiedly denying his head.

"SWEAR NOW UNDER THE TREE YOU NEVER, YOU WILL NEVER TELL ANYONE, IF I HAVE TO SAY IT I BECAUSE I WANT!" he screams furiously

"I swear to the Ancient Gods, and if I break my promise I can be punished for treason, condemning my death," Arya said seriously, everyone looked to Sansa waiting

"I swear to the Ancient Gods, and if I break my promise I can be punished for treason, condemning my death," Sansa repeated in a dull way, "can I withdraw now?"

Before seeking any nods, Sansa had already left, Jon and Dany told Bran and Arya, telling Sansa would be their last option, they wanted to find a way to forgive her, or even never tell her, but they had to check her loyalty and where she was to. When they told Arya they expected some kind of protest, but she nodded with half a smile, Bran as usual said nothing.

Half an hour later, they kept chatting quietly in the forest of Gods, felt loved, dear surrounded by these people, leaning against Jon with Ghost on their legs, chatted cheerfully with Arya, she was the first to know that they were going to get married and started jumping and screaming happily for her brother, Dany was so happy for them, she wish she had met her brother Rhaegar, they would have had such a relationship, or so she expected. Suddenly all the peace was cut off when their went on an unexpected visit, in front of them was Tyrion Lannister, who looked everywhere quite energetically, his chest was stirring for moments, as the rapid steps he was carrying descended, without waiting began to speak non-stop.

"Sansa just came to me while she was with Varys, saying that Jon is the secret son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, who got married, and a lot of other things she didn't get to process, she said that Jon was the best for the throne and not the stupid queen I followed, that you had crazy tendencies, but I wanted to warn you, if all this is true, it's about to explode, since Varys left quickly, and Sansa the same, only with a triumphant smile"

"We took it into account, Lord Tyrion, wise decision, thank you for choosing your Queen, Sansa tells the truth, Jon is my nephew and before you say anything, no, he doesn't want the Throne, it's more he swear allegiance, to me and only to me, apart from all that, we're going to get married, even though that part we've omitted for Sansa, we ededded over all three of you. Any conversation, crow or movement, are watched, if you do anything, my immaculate will bring them before me. That said, I think it's time to eat, I'm starving," she said, walking into the dining room without waiting for any of them, noticing her particular shadow behind her

Everyone looked at her as she entered alone with the wolf, on her way to the table gracefully, sitting in the middle, really starving, her stomach was eating itself, lately she didn't understand her, she was just hungry and depending on what food disgusted her. Jon entered followed by the rest of the group who was in the woods, when they sat down they began to serve the food, and was pleasantly surprised to learn that their lamb food with his favorite spices, she looked at Jon noting how the corner of his mouth was a little raised in the corner. It felt so good to eat something like this at the time that she even let go of a little groan, laughing a little closer to Jon thanking him with her eyes.

While everyone in the room was enjoying a quiet evening, a small army of immaculate people brought Varys before her throwing a bunch of cards on the table where Varys' writing was completely all over the page, the bald man tried to talk, but quickly an immaculate man punched her to shut up. Dany smiled broadly knowing that in a while they would bring Sansa before them.

"Look who's before me, remind me Lord Varys, what did I promise you if you betrayed me?" said Dany slowly, standing up and walking towards him, he tried again to answer but Ghost released himself by shutting him up for fear." I remember, I would burn you alive, since I have proof in my hands of your betrayal of the crown, your attempts to continually poison me even when I were invited here, my closest maidens are the ones who deliver my food, so when the food came for someone else, Ghost, grunted and threw the plate, you know that I know the smells of all your poisons? Many people tried it before, I suppose over the years improved the ability to notice every little gesture around me, exposed all this, Lord Varys, you are accused of attempted murder and treason to the crown, I Daenerys Targaryen first of my name, I sentence you to die" by saying that last a great blow was heard in the yard accompanied by a roar that made the crystals tremble, smiling side Dany on her way towards him like the rest of the room, walked behind her and the wolf quickly, Jon stood next to her just like the wolf, but the scariest of all was the gigantic black dragon with the open jaws they had right behind her, Denerys looked at Varys with an eyebrow raised, while leaving him in the center of the clearing , without further delay, she stepped forward. "Dracarys" whispered to his precious son, noticing how a small weight of her back rose when she saw one of the traitors burn, saw him turn to ashes and felt nothing. She walked back to Jon, letting her eldest son fly with his brother again, all the people who were there were now watching her, not with annoyance, or disgust, rather with some admiration.

Returning to the room, to continue their food, they had a little surprise in front of them, on the floor, was the redhead of the family surrounded by their larger Dothraki, the northerners opened their eyes a lot and began to speak among them before the eye. Dany felt sad in a way, she knew what this meant, that not only had she gone to tell tyrion and Varys everything, but she broke her punishment, and oath to her family, what would she have done?, she felt so bad for Jon's family, she was her sister after all, she herself knew what it was to see as a brother she had nothing but evil inside and the helplessness of not being able to help her, what was she supposed to say? Saying everything she knew through the stories shared by Bran, Arya and Jon, that might be the sentence that would sink Sansa but it would also hurt them, even though she already had the death sentence, as far as the North was concerned. Before anyone could say anything, Lord Glover advanced by shouting.

"Why do your savages have the Lady of Winterfell withheld? Are you going to do as with your counselor? Are you going to burn her alive? You're exactly like your father, foreign bitch!" He screamed at the Queen putting hia hand on his sword, before he could pull her out, Ser Jaime kicked him in the knee causing his falling in front of her on his knees with a deaf blow, at the same time as Ghost was snarling, with drool falling from his mouth by the rage contained towards the two people in front of Dany, she caught air looking at Jon who gave him a little nod.

"Lord Glover, I see that the north has many big mouths, more than we thought, you make yourself look better than the nobles of the south, when in fact, you are the same deceptive and treacherous scum, you tried to come and kill the Queen, surrounded by her guards and the wolf of the Warden, normal that you always lose the battles, stupid movement on your board and that will cost you your life, since threatening the crown is condemned with death, Isn't that right?" she asks the room full of lords, looking at Glover directly, she hear how around her almost everyone made sounds of agreement.

"Lord Glover was always a traitor, he allied himself with the Boltons once, against the Starks, and never wanted to come when they asked for help to regain Winterfell, did he?" They all nodded, watching little Lyanna begin to smile." They say the North remembers, let's see, you said you'd never betray the Starks again, but again you go ahead to protect a Bolton, a person who by her movements, tears her whole family, and you turn your back on the Starks, again. What does the Warden of the North say?"

Jon took a large breath of air moving forward to the man kneeling with a face of terror, watching from the wolf to his owner, and the Queen.

"As the Queen rightly points out, you have committed acts of treason and dishonored, not only towards the crown, but also towards the family of your Warden, all these acts are punishable by death, not a death like Lord Varys's, but the northern sentence, as Lord Stark said, who delivers the sentence, must wield the sword. I Jon Snow, Warden of the North and Former King in the North, sentence you to die, tie him up and gag him, I don't want to hear his voice for the rest of Sansa Bolton's trial." He said strongly and an icy voice, managed to cool Dany a little, had never seen this part of him, protective, and without feelings, she really liked that part of it.

"That said, let's start with the trial against Sansa Bolton" Dany said slowly walking to the table and sitting between Bran and Jon, with Arya standing among them in her rigid posture, prepared for any movement, Ghost without relaxing standing in front of the lying table still snarling, snapping his jaws from time to time.

"You have no right to do any of this, you are no one, not even the real heiress, you are an impostor and a whore! Jon is the heir, he is the son of my aunt Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen, they married and had it, my father hid it! You owe him, you owe him your life, so you'll forgive mine!" cry Sansa desperate.

Daenerys only smiled more broadly, watching the old Lady, so desperate that she spat at everything she could think of. As the lords began to speak among them, in complete shock, she noticed how Arya was furious behind her, her anger contained in the environment was felt, instead, Jon and Bran were stoic, only raising an eyebrow from the Warden.

"Actually, yes, I'm the queen, this is exactly what we wanted you to do, to make your true face known, screaming at the four winds, the secret we made you swear under the tree of the gods, do you remind me what happens when a promise like that is broken? Punishable by death, whoever the person is, but before reaching the conclusion, Bran tell them the story of my brother and Lady Lyanna, the real story, please" said the Queen calmly, placing her hand on that of Jon, who at the same time turn to tangle their fingers, carrying their hands attached to his lips, kissing them gently.

They calmly watched as the faces of the Lords changed their minds, looking at the young men at the table, were shocked and remorseful about what they could see, but it was Jon, who most surprised them, once hiis brother finished the story, he got up walking behind the central table, in complete silence, until he advanced by resting both hands on this , speaking loudly, Dany didn't want him to have a hard time, she didn't want him to suffer. 

"My Lords, everything they told us was false, Lord Stark did not hide me out of love, but by obligation, making me give up my titles, name, being able to have a family and children when I commanded the Night's Watch, all in favor of his good friend Robert. Your good friend, who ordered the murder of my two brothers in cold blood, chasing my uncles to the ends of the world, causing Dany to rise out of the lands that belong to us. The north remembers, remember that it was the dragons who saved him, who fed them in the harsh winters, who protected them when he really gave no benefit to the crown, my aunt, my lover and future wife, came here, with their dragons and armies to save us, and only found disgust, most of it coming from my own family, Sansa, remember that it will be the dragons who kill the King of the Night. My name may have been Jon Snow, but my real name is Daeron Targaryen and I'm proud of my parents, a dragon that risked everything for the wolf of Winterfell, and I would do exactly the same as him. The crown, it is not mine, I do not want it, I do not deserve it, it was Dany who fought and rose from her miseries, brought to the world the dragons, path among the flames and got the best armies in the world, she is the one who deserves that crown, she is the one who deserves to be on the throne that we usurp our family, and I will certainly give it to her , with fire and blood." He said with a wavy chest, his eyes moving all over the room in search of some disagreement.

Suddenly all the Lords knelt in front of the last dragons and wolves, and began to swear eternal loyalty and absolute forgiveness for believing the lies of a lunatic, smiling slightly Dany commanded them to stand up and return to their seats to continue the trial. With all his sorrow Dany looked at Bran who nodded slightly, giving her the signal to start saying all of Sansa's movements and plans in front of the whole room.

"Sansa Bolton, you are accused of conspiracy, family murder, broken oaths, and treason towards the family, besides the crown, how do you plead?" she said slowly.

"NOT CULPABLE! DON'T YOU SEE WHAT HE'S DOING? YOU'RE CONTROLLING YOU, YOU IDIOTIC MEN! YOU'RE ALL CRAZY! DO NOT LET THEM DAMAGE YOUR TRUE QUEEN!" Sansa scream completely deciquily and frightened.

"I don't believe you and I have proof, I'll give them to you, not long ago, you were so kneeling in front of your dear Joffrey, right? That's when you said everything about your family, getting Lord Stark to turn himself in, and as a result, his head was cut off. But that didn't start there, it started with your incredible insistence on wanting to be the Queen, because of you your brother and your mother were murdered, because of you Arya had to run out of King's Landing coming on her own, because of you Arya lost her wolf, and your father had to kill yours, a symbol of your old house, but do you know what's the worst part? that you saw all those deaths and you didn't stop there, it's more you kept playing, you played with Littlefinger, you played with Cersei, you tried to play with Olenna, but that woman was too smart, you played with the Lords of the North when your brother was away, making them think you were indispensable, but, you are, you are expendable when you are a danger to those around you, everything that happened we could have assumed... Coincidences, but what made me realize everything was the battle of the bastards, don't you call it? Your husband had your little brother in detention, a brother, named Stark, a boy they'd put above any woman in charge, what's the best move so they wouldn't put him above you? Freeing yourself from him, how would you do it without drawing attention? As a casualty of war, another tragedy for your house so hiding another army, letting your other brother, bastard, fight because he, who mattered, would give nothing, was a bastard, whether he died or not, it didn't matter to anyone, especially you, so you hid that army, with which he could have made other plans and saved many lives, many northern lives you say you protect, remember Jonny? He's orphaned by that war, probably, if Jon had that army, there would be many fewer orphaned children, many more happy families, but because of your stupid nonsense of being Queen, you led them to their deaths, you were surprised to see Jon alive after the battle, but when they named him King, Littlefinger saw through you, he saw your face, your games and intentions , and I try to play with Arya too, turning her against you, but she knows when a person lies, she knows when they try to play with her, she was trained by the best killers, but she set aside her suspicions to try to recover her family, she try to recover her brothers and sister. You kept playing with her, you kept manipulating her so she wouldn't trust Jon, or me, what a mistake, Arya always trusted Jon above anyone, they only had each other when they were little. Thanks to you and your mother, they always said "don't tell Sansa" when they did something because you always ran to sing it to everyone to look like the good one, and above the others, although on the contrary you're really twisted, evil, I don't explain any of all this, how could you let them murder your family in cold blood? I'd give anything to have them with me, and you let them get killed for power. You betrayed your family, betrayed the honor of the oath under the tree, killed your family, and tried to betray the crown, spreading a story that is not yours to tell, all those facts make you guilty, what do the Starks and the Warden think?" says Dany with great peace of mind, looking one at one side of those present, seeing the change in their eyes, realizing the changes in expression, all the anger of the room was contained towards Sansa, who now cried slightly, not out of pain or fear, but out of helplessness when she was discovered, Dany felt bad for the Starks, but upon seeing them, seeing her expression of hatred and disgust, she realized that Sansa was dead to all of them long before.

######  POV Jon Snow 

Jon was astonished to hear everything his future wife claimed against Sansa, how could he not have realized all this? How did this woman sneak into his house, head and family like that? They had their own Cersei under their noses and saw nothing, he felt so stupid, he could have cost Dany's life and his baby, they could have poisoned her or killed her under his roof and he wouldn't know, surely Sansa would have said they were murderers run by Cersei, blamed Ser Jaime and got rid of everything. How was he so stupid? Good thing he had his queen and she opened his eyes, that Arya was smarter than him and never let himself be convinced, and Bran could see it all confirming the stories, if he hadn't healed he could have gotten rid of everything. 

Jon did not know how to express all the frustration, his inner anger made him look completely red, if he had come to harm his son, his family, he would rip off the same head with his hands, except that his wolf protected her and her son above all else, he notice all the rage around his much stronger than before, as if something pulled him and his feelings, suddenly a dragon roared out, a little lower than before, at that moment he knew it wasn't Drogon, he had called Rhaegal unintentionally, he hadn't noticed that Dany and all the people in the room were waiting for an answer to his question asked a few minutes earlier, he was too lost in his thoughts. He noticed his queen looking at him in amazement without knowing well because although he had an idea, perhaps because he was able to call Rhaegal as she did Drogon, standing up, Jon advances to where the redhead was on her knees crying. Without any sorrow towards her, he turn his gaze to Bran and Arya to answer before he did.

"How could you do that?! You let our family die, you let everyone I cared about die and you tried to deceive me, you tried to turn us against the queen because of your greed and it turns out that the only tyrant had him before our eyes, our own sister, I'm ashamed to belong to the same parents as your, I wish it was Aunt Lyanna's daughter along with Jon with Jon. I was right to trust my brother, I would kill you myself, but your death does not belong to me. I hope you find a lot of pain when you die, my sister died the day she made me say goodbye to Nymeria. I find her guilty of all crimes." Arya said screaming in complete anger.

"My power is dangerous, my power can change everything if I speak of the past directly, or events that happened, but I can help find the truth, clarify points. I may be quiet, but I knew your games from the beginning, so I didn't talk and told you what you wanted to hear, it was the queen who noticed, who she alone watching everyone, read the future well if she didn't finish the games, the queen may not be a Stark, but she's part of the herd, and she doesn't have the blood of the first men , but he has dragon dreams, as they call them. She's much stronger and smarter than you thought, if you'd been through everything she did, you could never have brought all the freedom and happiness to the world, you'd only bring pain, you'd never be a good queen, you just want power, the queen believes in freedom, happiness and small people, so I trusted her with certain secrets about you. , your conversations with Cersei, images in her mind in dreams, I showed her your story, and she gave you a chance to forgive by telling you that secret, even though we knew what you would do still had some faith in you, now no one can save you. The lone wolf dies, but the herd survives, you haven't been a Sansa wolf for a long time, I consider her guilty of the charges," Bran said with her natural peace of mind.

"Do you call me a traitor? You're all cowards, I could have had it all, I should have killed you the moment you showed up in Winterfell, before I warned Jon, it was a stupid move. Everything would have been different, she could have been queen," Sansa said looking at them with disgust and little dignity.

Both Ghost and Jon growl, Rhaegal roared outside loudly than before, staring at Sansa disgustedly, shook his head leaning against the table.

"There was a time when I would have done anything for you, you were my sister and you had suffered, I didn't want you to suffer any more, no one deserves to marry a man like you were married, but that doesn't take away the facts before and after him, how could you kill our family? It may not be your hands that did it, but your games sentenced them, you organized everything to be queen of the seven kingdoms, by not getting it, you went for the North, when you never liked me, you always wanted to get out of here, but power, is power. Worst of all, you don't feel bad about everything you did to my family, don't feel bad about killing our brothers, your parents, you tried to kill my queen and future wife, just threatening Arya and Bran, if you hadn't had all these accusations, right now I would have sentenced you to death myself. , I am so angry, more with me than with you, but from everything you learn, having the family that I have I can not be a simple bastard as you called me next to your mother, I will be a king, a dragon and a wolf, with fire and blood I swear that I will, my family is the first, now and always, and that I be careful who tries to touch it. I consider you guilty of the charges, I Daeron Tragaryin third of my name, Northern Warden, Former King in the North and future King Consort of the Seven Kingdoms, I consider you to die, I will wield the sword myself," Jon said with coldness and anger, he look at Dany giving an assent of consent, and her Dothraki took her to the yard at the same time as they took Lord Glover behind.

Dany braked him before he could go out giving a little kiss on his lips."I'm sorry, you shouldn't be the one to kill your sister, let me do it, let me wield the sword."

"No, love, I must do this, I must protect my family," he said, lowering his hand to Dany's stomach, thinking of his future son, Arya, Bran and Dany, the dragons and Ghost, he would never let them harm them, ever.

They walked together with their arms attached to the stump placed in the middle of the yard, he notice that Dany stepped back saying something quietly to Ser Jorah who left inside the castle, he did not know how to feel before that, soon he came out with something in his hands and realized that it was his sword, had left it inside and had not realized , Dany as always an observer looks at everything, on his way forward by standing in front of the lords.

"Bring me Lord Glover" Jon said, standing next to the stump with a completely serious face, saw the man get terrified at the time, so bravely threatening to think that he would never hurt himself, and was actually another coward. When he was placed Dany advanced with his sword in her hands handing it gently, placing the sword on his neck recoiled a little to catch inertia. "Your last words"

"I feel everything I said, I should have shut up, I deserve death," he said, shivering slightly, without hesitation two seconds Jon under the sword cutting the man's head with a precise motion, he look at Dany who looked openly at the scene, holding the guy, he should be with her stomach in her throat with the pregnancy, he hoped that she would soon notice. Everyone else looked at them in silence, Dany grabbed the sword by wiping the blood on her with a rag, treating her carefully, returning it to her at the same time that Sansa fell in front of them on the stump, advanced to her looking her directly in the eye as she moved trying to free herself, standing aside, raising the sword back in the air.

"Your last words" he repeated with disgust

"You're all going to die when the Night King comes, and if not, I hope Cersei will" he said contemptuously

Slightly denying, Jon under the sword with more force than before cutting off in a second the head of which was his sister one day, felt his soul free himself a little more, his family was a little more protected now, only a few threats left and he would end them all, getting lost in his thoughts he did not notice the northerners kneeling in front of them, not out of fear, or mere loyalty, but as admiration and pride, nor did he feel Dany take the sword off again, with such bad luck that she cut off, touching her blood the sword caught blue flames, surprised, she let her loose on the ground looking into his eyes, it was not until he nailed her in the snow that she went out, I'd have to find an explanation for that.


	8. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many preparations are completed, new doors are opened, a great celebration and there are great discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! I'm sorry it took me so long to publish this chapter, not only is it a very long and very prepared chapter, but I also had several problems in my real life that delayed the writing, but from now on I hope to return to the previous writing rhythm, I hope you like it!
> 
> WARNING: English is not my mother tongue, if there are any writing errors, I am sorry, I will try to improve.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, do not hesitate to leave your comments, thank you very much!

#  THE DRAGONS 

###  New Beginnings 

######  POV Daenerys Targaryen 

Daenerys walked slowly to the room where all the preparations against the White Walkers were, she looked at her hand with interest, she should be bleeding or at least have some kind of wound, but there in her porcelain skin was no kind of wound, how could she explain that? How could it happen? She didn't know what to think about it, nothing made sense in her mind, suddenly Jon's sword caught fire when it came into contact with the blood belonging to her, should she be worried? Maybe you should ask Sam about it, he had all the books belonging to the House Targaryen if there was anything that could explain why he would be studied by their ancestors. 

Suddenly, Dany's body began to weigh her, her vision became blurred and her stomach felt pressed, nauseous, for a time that did not feel like that again, suddenly a huge mass of white hair was placed next to her side, Ghost held her weight so that she did not fall to the ground, no doubt she should go to the master at some point, she should change her food, the northern food every day was worse for her body and her stomach was growing by moments. She did not know how to feel about all this that was happening lately, she felt more unprotected and all her children were watching her in a new way that she did not know how to identify, was she dying?

Dany recovered quickly, her vision came back into focus and her body no longer weighed so much, she carefully slid her fingertips on the table, around the battlefield, she carefully observed every established move, every strategically placed piece, she thought of every move that the King of the Night could use against the living, all possible movements were blocked, all but one, the dead in the crypts, should burn the bodies, even if they then rested there again, but they could not be used as a weapon, she knew that she would not be welcome among the northerners, but it was necessary if they were to live. She carefully grabbed a piece from the center board, the three-headed dragon, the piece that represented her family.

"The dragon has three heads, little sister, remember" whispered a hoarse voice over her right shoulder.

A very hoarse and soft voice like Jon's, but a little more melodic, sweeter, who did it belong to? He reminded her even of Viserys, the boy she knew before his madness took hold of him, he was never a dragon. Quickly she turned her head towards the place where it came from, but there was nothing there, she only felt a little colder than she did a few moments ago, but also more protected and loved, which was strange, but the strangest thing of all was that this voice repeated the phrase, again and again, in her mind, the dragon has three heads, she repeated herself observing the piece in her hands, three heads, three dragons, three persons. Laughing slightly, she concluded that the first head belonged to Jon, it wasn't a complete dragon, but it had fire inside, the central head belonged to it, of that she was completely sure, but who did the third head belong to? She was sure of it, but who did the third head belong to? There was no one else alive in her family, and suddenly, to her mind came the face of a man she always wanted to meet, her older brother, Rhaegar, he was the third head, he owned the mysterious voice, everything made sense, Rhaegar gave his life protecting his family, as did his beloved Viserion, everything begins with three dragons, only two remain.

"Don't worry brother, we'll do better, I promise" whispered Dany looking at the piece lovingly. "We will be the last, but we will leave the world better than we found it, for you, for Lyanna, I love you, I wish you could meet Jon, he is the most wonderful man in the world, thank you for not leaving me alone"

"You will never be alone, you never were, I am proud of the woman you became, little sister, a true dragon, thank you for caring and loving our son, but you will not be the last, remember my words" whispered the same voice over her shoulder again. "You are the pact between ice and fire, you are the salvation of the world, the princes who were promised, you will know what to do with your power when the time comes, but be careful, I love you little sister, I love you both, we will always be by your side". 

Dany noticed how someone with cold hands caressed one of her cheeks before leaving a soft kiss on her forehead, making her close her eyes to the feelings of protection and love transmitted in a simple act. She did not know how long she was with her eyes closed, but it was not until she noticed a pair of strong arms around her stomach that she opened her eyes, Jon embraced with his hands and very carefully the lump of her stomach, it was then that she realized that the room was completely full, the gentlemen of the north watched them with some fun, but without removing his cold face, some spoke practically screaming of the plans for the Long Night. With a smile directed at the back of the room, where Arya hid in the shadows watching every move or attack on her family in complete silence, Dany placed the piece on the board again. He looked around to see that both her strongest blooded riders and her Unsullied were already present.

"Shall we begin?" shouted the queen over the tone of those present, making everyone take their seats, she leaned part of her body against Jon's chest feeling more protected. "Torgo Nuhdo" she said, watching as the commander stepped forward and bowed his head respectfully. "Do the Unsullied have their weapons ready? Are the trenches prepared?"

"Yes, Mhysa, Unsullied have trenches, just missing a few weapons"

"Son Qoy Qoyi" she said with a louder tone as she saw the three men advancing strongly towards her. "Will the riders and horses be protected in the grove? Do you have your weapons completely ready?"

"Dothraki have everything ready, Khaleesi"

Before anyone could say another word, Sam ran through the door of the room, breathing heavily but with a big smile on his stubby face.

"It's ready, your Graces, we have it, we have the fire Valyrio, it's finished, we are completely ready, we just have to put it in the trenches" he said walking towards them talking at great speed but in a shy way.

"All right, Son Qoy Qoyi, go help put the fire in the trenches, but be careful it can easily explode" communicated the queen nodding towards her riders with affection.

"I know I shouldn't speak now, but I'm curious, what are those words they're saying to you?" asked young Lyanna with some trepidation.

"Khaleesi, means Queen in Dothraki, and Mhysa, is a very old word used by slaves, it means mother in Old Ghiscari" said the queen with a small smile towards the genuine curiosity of the girl, her glance fell on Grendy, that man started to move uncomfortably in his seat under the scrutiny of the queen herself. "Grendy, are the weapons of the team that will go after the Walkers ready? How long before the weapons of the Unsullied are finished? Do all the Northerners have theirs?"

"Yes, my queen, today we finished the Immaculate, the northerners have all the weapons they need, I only have to finish the order of the Lady Arya, it is the most complicated one I worked on, but today it will be finished" commented the young man nervously. "Your new armor is also ready, Your Grace," he said again, but this time looking directly at her future husband.

"Thank you very much, Grendy," Jon said over her head.

Dany suddenly felt the ground she was standing on open up under her feet, she didn't know how to feel about it, Jon needed a new armor. She saw him every day with no clothes on and she hadn't noticed, she was a horrible person, he always noticed everything that happened to her and she didn't know when her future husband was hurt. How had she failed so much? Her brother trusted her and she did not realize that he had been damaged in training, her body began to feel horrible, like her, suddenly she could not breathe well and everyone around her began to disappear. It wasn't until she felt Arya's hand on her forearm that she looked up and felt more confident that the other woman was just as afraid, she also realized that they were completely alone in the room.

"What is this about a new armor, Jon?" said Arya with a certain fear and a slightly raised voice.

"It's nothing, I just needed a new one, mine are too worn out and a new image never hurts, a real image" said Jon seriously crossing his arms over his chest, leaning his body towards his future wife kissing her forehead with love.

"I hope that's all it is, brother, or you will face the wrath of two women," said the woman walking towards him pointing an accusing finger, she turned her body completely towards Dany smiling "We should train, I'll wait for you in the field, Dany, don't be long" said Arya before leaving by the door of the room in complete silence, she was like a cat, you could never hear her walk, you would never know where you could find her.

"Is that all? You're not hurt?" Dany whispered so that her voice sounded more like a child than the queen everyone knew.

"Dany, I'm perfectly fine, I just wanted a new suit of armor, one that matches our family, I didn't get hurt, absolutely nothing happened to me, okay, love?" he whispers lovingly, holding Dany's face between his strong hands, just before taking his lips to hers, leaving little kisses on them. Nodding between the little kisses Jon was giving her, she stood up and smoothed her skirts, looked at her wolf for a while until he smiled a little.

"I must go and change and train with Arya," she whispered before leaving the room with some haste with Ghost at her side, if she was late for her training Arya would kill her, Dany practically ran down the corridor to her rooms, thinking where she had all her training clothes, Dark Sister had been sharpened by her that night, sitting beside Jon who was sharpening his own sword carefully. Once inside her rooms, she closed the door behind Ghost, walked quickly to the trunk, while she was removing the layers that did not cover her, she bent down in front of the trunk quickly looking inside her clothes, she easily found everything she needed.

She stood in front of the mirror looking at her changed figure her stomach was rounded at the bottom of it, it was swollen but not too much, a middle point, she put both hands under her protruding stomach imagining for a moment that she was growing up with Jon's son and not because the food from the north didn't suit her, taking the thought out of her head she began to put on her clothes, first she pulled up her leather pants lined with soft leather on the inside, they were tight and black, but they allowed her great mobility, on top of the soft linen garment she was wearing she put on a black leather shirt, though it barely protected her, so she continued to wear a coat of mail that fitted her body perfectly without much notice of the protruding bulge in her stomach, walking barefoot to the toilet and letting go of her intricate braid collection, gathering all her long silver hair in a huge braid that reached the end of her ass, she put on her riding boots with speed before standing up and walking to the desk, where she was leaning Dark Sister inside the belt next to the Dragonglass dagger that Arya gave her in one of her workouts.

She looked at herself in the mirror for the last time before walking towards the training yard next to Ghost, through the corridors of the old fortress you could already hear the metal clanking of the swords, grunts and screams of the people who should be training at that moment. Going down the stairs to the place where Jon was training against some people of the free people, no doubt he was a very agile man, he moved from side to side among the people as if it didn't cost him anything, he created a dance around them, he hit them with strength and precision, even if she was focused on her wolf's movements, she never let her guard down, something Arya taught her, she will never know what she might find in the shadows or behind her back, so when she noticed a change in the air her hand went directly to her dagger.

As she had soon sensed a dagger in her throat, smiling sideways Dany moved quickly, elbowing the side of Arya's small body before striking the hilt of the dagger he was holding in her left hand against the woman's thigh, in order to remove Arya's body from her back, she slid one leg behind the other woman's, thus removing the balance point of her body and bringing her to the ground. Dany stood there looking at the little Stark who was lying on the sand, laughing slightly.

"I see you learned my warning quickly, your grace" mocked Arya as she jumped to her feet.

"What good would training do me if I don't use it, Lady Arya?" the queen herself mocked, walking into one of the empty spaces next to the other woman.

Once they reached the free ground both women drew their swords at the same time getting into position, Arya as always maintained a calm position with both hands behind her back where she also held her sword, while Dany had a protective position, with Dark Sister in the right hand placed horizontally in front of her body, she stood with her left hand on her back where she held the dagger in her hand, her knees bent and watching the other woman's every move, both began to walk around the other's body, looking at every detail that could be useful for the actual attack.

Arya was the one who started the attack trying to distract her by hitting her sword a couple of times in a row with her thinner sword, as she expected, Dany moved at the right moment turning around and bending over a little, she hit with the hilt of her sword on the side of the other woman, who started smiling with fun, both of them knew what that meant, they were training seriously, defenses, attacks, everything was worth it, nobody was honorable in war, only Jon could be. 

Both moved with speed around each other, when one released a lunge, the other moved away with a quick body movement, either turning on its axis or crouching easily, Dany soon got tired of games and began to attack towards Arya, she knew that the woman would dodge all movements with the trunk of her body, which would leave her legs exposed, in one of the quick lunges with Dark Sister, the queen hit the knees of the young Stark sending her body to the ground, but Arya jumped to her feet attacking directly towards her, she stopped each attack with a simple sword movement, she started dancing on the floor, making small turns, bending her body and curving her back back, with a slight smile on the face of the young queen, she hit Arya's hand throwing her sword aside, the woman quickly pulled out her dagger carrying it towards the queen's neck, but she already had Dark Sister against her rival's throat.

"I guess this is considered a draw" said Arya, beginning to laugh as she shook her head.

"You think so?" whispered Dany, turning her gaze to her left hand, which held the dagger against Arya's side right where a simple stab would bleed him dry in seconds.

"You learn fast, you hid that move from the beginning, you were very clever, a girl was defeated" said the woman before she withdrew her weapons and began to laugh at the expression of the public around her. "Have you never seen two women fight better than you? " commented Arya raising an eyebrow at everyone. "Does anyone dare fight our queen?"

Before anyone could speak, two great men stepped forward, they looked bold, no doubt they were northerners, not very tall, but they had considerable strength in comparison to Dany's tiny body, they looked conceited, with airs and graces, little knowing what was coming at them. Arya walked over to her brother and stood right beside her, shaking her head before turning to face him.

"This will be over quickly, they will be on the ground sooner than they expect, she was not only training with me, she also trained with the immaculate and Dothrakis" commented Arya too loudly making all the men around her laugh.

Both men advanced at the same time toward the queen with pride, she deflected the first man's sword with a simple Dark Sister movement while kicking his knee hard from behind, causing him to fall to one knee in the sand, the second man tried to attack her from behind, but she hit the hilt in the man's stomach mouth causing him to lose his breath, with a kick in the face of the second man she commanded him directly against the floor on his back, the first man stood up limping a little with the leg where she had hit him, observing carefully the steps of the man Dany moved with speed and agility around him, once he was behind the man she just slid her legs through his, pulling back, sending his huge body against the floor on his face.

"Anyone else?" asked the queen with her arms outstretched to the crowd with a sweet smile.

"Dragon Queen! Those north men don't know how to fight, why don't you face the true north" asked the ginger giant who adored her future husband so much, with an raised eyebrow Dany simply nodded her head in anticipation of those wonderful men of the true north.

Eighteen FreeFolk took a step forward, one of them the redheaded giant, she carefully observed all the men around her, without showing any emotion in her face, she deciphered all the men around her, they would be big rivals, but not difficult to annihilate, most were already tired and had injuries in areas that facilitated the attacks of observers, many had old injuries in the knees that made them limp slightly, others had injuries in the area of the back and shoulders, blocking most of the fast movements they could make, they would also have a hard time blocking her movements, others had injuries in their eyes and wrists, they could barely hold their own weapons well without the wrists of those men giving a little bit of themselves, bending under the weight, as there was a pair without one eye could have that to their advantage using their own strength against them, the only one that Dany did not see weakness was the giant with red hair, but apparently that man would stay for the end.

Many of them attacked towards her by surrounding her, Dany began to dodge all the attacks with precision, deflecting arms with strong blows with the back handle, stopping at the same time other axe blades and swords with his small dagger, kicking the knees and stomachs of several men, leaving one of the men on the ground holding him by the neck with a key that left him breathless in the second leaving him sleeping on the ground, one less, there were 17 left, she turned her eyes to the two men who were moving towards her with a great unnecessary battle cry, as each one came from a different side of the sand, with a quick look at both men, she knew exactly what to do, use the force they were going to submit against her for her own benefit. Just as the two men were about to attack her she ducked, forcing the blow between the two weapons, causing both men to groan at the subdued force, with an elbow on one man's chest and the hilt of the sword in the other man's stomach, she threw an aerial kick that struck both heads at the same time, dropping another free man to the ground beside him, two down, fifteen to go.

Placing herself in a defensive position with her blade held horizontally in front of her, three men advanced toward her in a brisk and conceited manner, one of them attacking her with strength and determination, she deflected the attack with Dark Sister as she walked toward the other two men, hitting his head from behind with the hilt of the blade leaving him unconscious on the ground, one less. Spinning on her own axis she fought the other two men by hitting them in the chest and back with the sword and elbows, she kicked the face of one of the two men, throwing his body into the sand from behind, while punching the face of the second man, leaving him disoriented, and she took advantage of this by hitting the man's knees, throwing his body with the others, two down, twelve to go.

She was tired of them coming in waves and advancing towards the eleven men who stepped forward, she was completely surrounded, they laughed and bragged, but she heard absolutely nothing, she only focused on their movements, the steps, the looks, the changes of posture, breaths accelerated, both out of fear and own tiredness, with a small smile pulling at her lips Dany started attacking everyone with Dark Sister in the air, she danced around the attempted blows, she ducked, dodged and spun around her own axis tiring the men, many of them were hitting each other, thus misleading the precision of the blows. Tired of dancing, Dany started attacking one by one the men around her, quick and precise blows, letting them fall to their knees with no air, completely unconscious or hitting each other, with a final blow to two men at the same time she let herself slide across the sand on her knees with her head down and her arms stretched behind her back with her back in her right hand, and the dagger in her left hand, with a dark smile her gaze fell on the giant redheaded man who was looking at her strangely.

"You are better than I expected, a woman like you is highly valued among our people, but can you fight without weapons?" shouted the ginger man throwing all his weapons aside, her gaze fell on Jon who looked at her in panic and terror, but she did not know exactly why, standing up she threw all her weapons aside and walked towards the ginger man with determination. 

She stood in front of him with a small smile, the man thought she was going to fight with her fists like anyone else but she knew how to knock him down in a matter of a few moves, without thinking twice Dany sent a hard kick to the giant's hip, making his body turn to the opposite side from where the hard blow was coming from, with the force of the kick the giant had to bend a little, she took advantage of that moment to give a strong kick with her right leg against her head, with the same inertia of the kick that she had turned her body on its own axis giving again another kick with her left leg against the face of the redhead, sending the huge man with the force of the blows on his knees with his face twisted in pain, one of the giant's hands had to go to the ground to keep on holding his position and not fall to the ground, Dany advanced towards him holding his red hair raising his blue eyes towards her violets, with a soft smile she executes a last knee strike against the man's face, throwing her body to the ground on his back, walking towards him she places her foot against the man's throat, gently fluttering her eyelashes and bending down to his height.

"Do you think I can fight without weapons?" the queen asked gently, before standing up and turning to her observers, who soon began to applaud and boast, but no one was stronger than her Dothrakis and Immaculates.

Suddenly a small body hit Dany, she began to laugh when she noticed that it was Arya who was hugging her tightly, she did not hesitate to reciprocate the hug by holding her tightly, she looked over Arya's head at the footsteps coming in her direction, Jon was watching both women with a small smile on his normally melancholic face, both women separated when he reached her height leaving a soft kiss on Dany's lips.

"I am proud of you, we are lucky that you belong to our herd, sister" said Arya with a mischievous smile and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm happy to belong to it, it's what I've always dreamed of, having a family, thank you for accepting me into it, sister" she said in a tender voice, before the redheaded giant approached them with a bunch of FreeFolk.

"The FreeFolk don't kneel to anyone, but if we did it would be to a queen like you, you are a strong Dragon Queen, the Crow is lucky to have you and keep you with his little dick" said the ginger man laughing out loud.

"It seems that you are looking at your dick and not my future husband's, he may be small but not everything is small" said the queen laughing out loud at Jon's blushing face 

"I shouldn't know that, that's disgusting" said Arya with a disgusting face

"I like you Dragon Queen, it's hard to win against your family, you have two strong women here, crow!" shouted the redheaded man slapping Jon's back hard. "You'd get your ass kicked easily!"

"I don't think they did it, with my sister it would be difficult, but Dany has just started, she has a lot to learn, I could beat her easily" commented Jon calmly looking between the two women who were already looking at him with both arms crossed.

"I can't believe what you just said... It's your death sentence" said Arya before she laughed. "Kick his ass, Dany, show him what training with faceless, Immaculate, Dothraki men is all about. 

"Never piss off a dragon, honey, haven't you learned that yet?" said Dany walking towards him placing one of her hands on his chest. "I'm going to burn him to ashes for both of us, Arya."

Dany approached her face slowly to her future husband's, she brushed her lips over his slowly, when she saw that Jon closed his eyes and approached her body, she pushed his chest hard sending him to the ground, everyone around her started to laugh including her.

"Shall we begin?" she asked with a soft smile on her beautiful face drawing her back quickly, she put on her usual defensive posture raising an eyebrow at him who was shamefully shaking his head.

"You asked for it, love, I'll send you on your pretty ass" said Jon, drawing LongClaw's sword with agility.

Dany watched her King carefully, she knew every corner of his body and weakness, she knew that he had an enormous strength even if he was a little smaller than his previous rivals, he was also agile and the best swordsman in battle, she knew every secret of the man in front of her. As she watched the movements and thought of all she could do against her, Dany began to play with Dark Sister, she made a turn of the wrist that led to make the back turn on itself and around her arm, Jon's face changed when he saw that movement and his face was no longer as relaxed as it had been before.

Dany turned part of her body towards Arya knowing that this would lead her future husband to attack her from behind thinking that she would have her defenses down, the other woman began to laugh a little when she learned what her apprentice's ploy was, an absent-minded woman would be a simple victim, that her opponent was wrong, just as Dany expected she heard the careless steps of Jon running towards her small body, with a quick turn of her body Dany deflected the sword of her future husband, as he had run towards her his body continued towards the front allowing Dany to hit his back with the hilt of Dark Sister.

She watched as Jon had stopped in his tracks in surprise, when he turned his body towards her, Dany saw the change in her face again, surprise, she started to walk around him watching his body change, waiting for the next movement of the man standing in front of her, he raised his sword with speed and agility to attack her, but as she waited for him to stop the attack again by starting to throw stabs at him, she saw Jon retreat a little faster and took advantage of this to turn around himself by launching a low attack with his sword, which he stopped with difficulty and his eyes open. He began to throw strong stabs against Dany's sword, she knew what she was doing, tiring her arm, so she stopped in dry next to her sword and her King's, both swords formed an X with a metallic thunder, Jon took advantage of her body and strength beginning to throw his weight on her, taking her to be on one knee in the sand, observing her possibilities Dany remembered what happened when Jon's blade touched her blood, with a smile she brought her violet eyes to his gray, with speed Dany raised her left hand towards LongClaw's blade grabbing it with force cutting her palm, her blood began to fall through her forearm into the sand and just at that moment Jon's sword was lit in blue flames, he surprised, stopped exerting so much force on Dany, she took the opportunity to send her own warmth to the Dark Sister by setting her blade on fire, at the same time that she took strength by pushing the sword against Jon's face making his whole body retreat on his own steps, when she stood up he threw a lunge towards her body, Dany bent her back to the attack with a slight smile, then he attacked one side of her body again starting a dance with her, while he threw stabs and got tired, she just dodged each attack with turns on herself, moving her body to the sides and bending her little figure. She went to throw a lunge when he grabbed her arm and hit her chest with the sword pulling her to her knees in front of him, he hit her face taking her body to be on all fours, he took Dark Sister out of his reach with a small kick, she took the opportunity to close both hands in a strong fist with which she hit hard against the back of her wolf's knee, at the blow Jon fell to his knees with a twisted face, she stood up with speed standing on him, she sent a strong blow on her knee to his face making him lose LongClaw from her hands, she grabbed Jon's sword at the same time as she grabbed Dark Sister from the ground, in her left hand she held the bastard sword of her beautiful wolf and in her right hand she held the sword of her ancestors.

She got into her usual defensive position but with both swords facing her horizontally, with a cheeky smile sent to her opponent she watched as he was a bit disoriented looking for a new weapon to defend himself, finding himself face to face with an Immaculate he grabbed his spear and started playing with it, twisting it and checking his weight to be able to handle it, she knew those spears better than anyone so she smiled a bit more. He attacked hard into her face, but she dodged him easily, she advanced hard hitting Jon's spear with both swords at the same time, she to catch more inertia in her attacks started to turn on herself and advance at great strides while hitting with both swords harder and harder, he stopped the attack of one of his turns leaving both swords in the shape of X and the spear in the middle of both, both looked at each other in the eyes before he pushed hard against her making her drop her weapons to the ground leaving her completely unprotected, he kicked hard against Dany's chest sending his whole body to the ground.

She watched as Jon advanced towards her motionless body with the spear pointed at her chest, she smiled sweetly before lifting both legs and hitting her future husband's stomach with a hard kick sending his whole body to the ground, with a quick movement taught by Arya she jumped to her feet at the same time as Jon, he advanced towards her swinging his spear, she started her dance around the weapon with a sweet smile, turning her body right and left, jumping on her own feet, bending down and doing little turns, In one of Jon's strikes she grabbed the spear in the strongest areas pulling towards his body and snatched the weapon from him, she made a quick turn over his head with the spear before hitting the man's knee with the stick hard, sending him to the ground on his knees again, just as he looked up at Dany, she threw a sharp blow with the end of the spear against his chin sending his whole body back into the sand, with speed she aimed and threw the spear a few inches from Jon's head with a big smile.

"Dead" she said as she bent down at his height, looking at his beautiful face for a wound.

"I should never have angered a dragon, you were right my love" he whispered and began to laugh out loud.

"I told you, brother, I'd kick your ass, it may have started recently, but it's in her blood, she was born to be strong" said Arya offering a hand to lift Jon.

Once everyone was on their feet, the Dothrakis began to shout loudly for their Queen, the Immaculates beat their spears into the ground in perfect tune and even the northerners and the free people shouted for her, the Queen, with a smile and a shout of victory Dany threw her fist into the air before turning her whole body to Jon to embrace him. He, without giving her a choice, grabbed her face and began to kiss her with passion, entangling his fingers in the silvery hair mass.

"Did I hurt you?" whispered Jon sending both hands to his bulge with some protection

"You would never do that, my precious wolf, although we should go see the dragons, maybe take a ride with them, they need to fly" commented Dany kissing Jon's lips before she started walking sheathing her sword.

######  Pov Jon Snow 

Jon watched with affection the body of the most beautiful woman in the world while she walked next to his enormous wolf, without a doubt he was a very lucky man, Dany had beautiful marked curves and her long silver hair only marked more the beautiful figure that she had, she had an agile and strong body. She shone by herself, she had an inner fire that radiated out of herself, but now pregnant with him she still shone more, they had achieved what seemed impossible so far, they were going to bring into the world a new generation of dragons and wolves, he was sure of that, wish he had known her much earlier and so he would have saved her from all the evil she had to go through. 

"The dragon has three heads, my son, never forget it, protect your family above all else" whispered someone with a hoarse, melodious voice behind him, suddenly Jon was as cold as when he was a child playing with his brothers in the crypts of Winterfell.

He turned his body at great speed, looking around, where had that voice come from, why did it feel so familiar and similar to his own? He must have been going crazy, he couldn't be hearing voices coming out of nowhere, he had to concentrate on his family and keeping the world safe so they could live happily, at last. Jon felt so at peace with his beloved Queen, he had never been so happy and he had never felt like he belonged, but with the remaining members of his family, he felt complete, even though he should be on his way to meet Dany and her children again.

Behind him there were footsteps on the fresh snow, along with the dragging of wheels, slowly Jon turned his eyes away from the beautiful woman in front of him, where the sound came from, he was surprised to see Bran and Sam heading towards where he was standing, Jon waited calmly for them to arrive at their position, he didn't know how to feel about that, he knew that when Bran wanted to talk to someone and he came out of the forest of Gods, it was because he had to communicate something important, should he be afraid? Was there something wrong with Dany? Was it the pregnancy? Scared, he kept looking at his brother until Bran looked him straight in the eye.

"Don't be afraid, Daenerys is perfectly fine, nothing is wrong with her, nor with any of your children, I just wanted to give you some advice, connect with your children, brother, connect with all your children, don't be afraid they will give you the answers you need, answers that you both need" commented Bran with a soft smile, looking at that very moment more like the child he once knew, than a ghost with his face.

"What exactly do you mean by that, Bran?" said Jon, looking at the two men in front of him with a confused frown.

"You'll find out when the time comes, brother, it'll be sooner than you think." Bran flashed a smile at him before turning his head to Sam. "I should go back to praying."

Jon watched as both men quickly withdrew without letting him answer or ask anything more about his brother's words, shaking his head and turning his gaze to the front where Dany could hardly be seen in the snow next to Ghost, no doubt she looked like a Winter Queen. He started a fast walk with big strides towards where she was near the cave where both dragons were hiding, soon both came out to receive their mother quickly like big puppies, you could hear the happiness even a few meters away, he stopped his body in its tracks the moment he reached the last living dragons, both of them turned their big heads towards the new intruder, but that was not what scared him, he was scared when inside his mind a big flame ignited and a gate opened suddenly, with a much bigger force than what had happened before. Suddenly his mind was filled with images and thoughts that didn't belong to him, images very mixed up of Dany over the years, hard, loving and sad thoughts. Jon looked up at both dragons, but only one kept looking at him, Rhaegal looking at him intently.

*Father?* whispered a loud voice inside his head.

*Who are you?* said Jon in some terror.

* You know the answer to that question* said the loud voice again inside his mind.

Jon's gaze rose quickly to the green dragon's eyes, was it Rhaegal talking to him or was he going completely crazy?

*Rhaegal?* he said quietly without taking his eyes off the dragon.

*Yes, father, you discovered your blood, you opened the door to our magic, only to a part of it, mother listens to all of us, you can only listen to me?* said the dragon purring happily

*What's the reason for that?*

*Mother is a dragon, like us, she gave us fire and love, you can only be a rider, and mother feel Drogon and me, it's something incredible right? I'm so happy, we won't be so alone anymore, soon our brothers will be with us* said the dragon happily passing his weight on his hind legs.

*Brothers? You mean the other eggs we found?*

"Jon! Is he talking to you?" shouted Dany completely happy jumping into his arms.

"Yes, I think so, do you always hear them in your mind like that?" Jon commented even a little bit disoriented.

"Yes, it can be a bit overwhelming, especially when the three of them were fighting, it was like having a thousand voices in my mind, it's incredible, isn't it?" she said with enormous joy practically jumping on her feet.

"It is, it is incredible, it seemed that I was going crazy, my father called me and said that I could only listen to him"

"You are his father, in a way, anyway you can only listen to Rhaegal because you are his rider, he chose you, you can ride him" said Dany shrugging.

"But I can't ride, Dany, what if I fall?"

"I didn't know either, until I ride Drogon, you'll learn, go up, slow anger until you're one" commented Dany walking towards the shoulder that Drogon had lowered him to go up.

Jon's gaze went to the huge emerald green dragon in front of him, with a great breath of air he began to walk towards the fallen shoulder of this one, Jon felt scared in a new way, his body at the same time felt nervous and excited, he didn't know how Dany could do this better than walking, without a doubt she had been born for greatness his precious Queen, Rhaegal looked at him while he slowly climbed and grabbed anywhere to climb on the back of the huge dragon, where should he hold on so as not to fall? How did he sit? How did Dany tell Drogon what to do? Jon continued to slowly climb up the dragon's body with care and a certain fear, Rhaegal had to push his body in the final stretch because he couldn't climb up to the place behind the flyers by himself, where Dany always stood, his gaze turned to the funny laughter coming from his future wife, no doubt she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Suddenly, he noticed a huge gust of air that caused his body to move backwards in inertia, he turned his gaze to where the air was coming from and there in front of him was Dany flying over Drogon's big back, without a doubt, he was a huge dragon, he could compete with his ancestor Balerion, and even though he lived 250 years, Drogon was only 5 years old, he was going to be bigger than his ancestor, an irony, since his Queen was going to be bigger than them ancestor Aegon.

*Mother is beautiful, isn't she?* said the dragon under her legs inside her mind.

*Yes, it is, the most beautiful in the world*

*My brothers too, they're all beautiful, they'll all be beautiful*

*You mean Drogon and Ghost?*

*No, I mean the babies that mother carries inside her*

*Are you kids? Is she really pregnant?* Jon commented with great happiness on the thoughts of the emerald dragon.

*?Yes, she's got future dragons inside her, father, hold on where you can they're waiting for us*

Before Jon could really understand what the dragon was communicating to him was flying through the air, the movement was so sudden that he couldn't help but scream at the top of his lungs clinging to anywhere on the dragon's back. Looking around Jon heard the wonderful tinkle of his future wife's laughter, but she did not appear, nowhere among the clouds, only the laugh and the flapping of the wings of the huge black dragon.

Soon a big shadow covered both of them with the light of the Sun, a slight warning of what was waiting for them, the big black dragon passed over their bodies at a very high speed, both wings were retracted and practically fell down with Dany on his back laughing but completely concentrated on the flight, in front of them was a great green and white mantle, surrounded by large cliffs and gaps between the stones, Jon flew slowly enjoying the view on the dragon's back, but that did not prevent him from seeing the rapid movements of his Queen, Drogon and her were a complete spectacle.

Suddenly Dany, began to climb and climb towards the sky in a straight line, reaching an unexpected height, what was she doing? What if she fell from that height? She wasn't wearing a saddle like she should and even more when she was pregnant, he started to get scared, in a second, she started to fall down again with the dragon in a fast way, only this time, she started to go through the holes in the rocks, spinning with Drogon, they both spun in the air at a high speed as they crossed the gaps, and moved from side to side even faster, dodging any rock, cliff or tree that prevented them from continuing their game, in the air one could only hear the laughter she left behind.

Watching both of them fly was a complete spectacle and Jon had the privilege of one day sharing it with her in that way, they were beautiful, and at the same time completely deadly and imposing, he knew that if Daenerys wanted she could destroy a great part of the rocks in the cliffs with just one order to her children, he started to move a little bit over the dragon settling down, securing his body well on his back, how could she not get dizzy doing that? How could she see perfectly in spite of the air and the poor visibility of the clouds? Dany was certainly born to do this, she was born to fly, to be the mother of dragons.

Jon began to look around him, slightly recognizing the beginning of the valleys and trees, of the nature around him, with a big smile his gaze fell on Dany.

*Can you overtake your mother and make her follow us?*

*Yes, Father, hold on*

Jon glued his body to the huge emerald dragon as it began to advance a little faster, maybe he wasn't as fast as his brother, but he still gave the impression of going at such a speed, he could see them approaching their queen little by little, he could see her on the dragon's back with an incomparable freedom, she was completely happy, she was a dragon completely up here, what would give for his father to see her that happy, Rhaegar would be happy to see his little sister complete. Noticing the approach to them, Dany began to slow down and look at them both with a scowl, Jon nodded for her to follow him and she simply nodded as he slowly began to come ashore again. Shortly after they both landed in a very big clearing covered with snow and as it was logical Dany was already on the ground waiting for him to slowly and safely descend from the big green beast.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"This is incomparable Dany, you've ruined the horses for me, I'll never be able to ride them again"

"It's not the first dragon you've ridden, my wolf, where are we?" she said, looking around with a big smile.

"This is where I came to hunt with Robb and my uncle, it was the only place where I wasn't treated like a bastard, maybe that's why I always liked the real north, good memories of hunting with my Stark family, but you haven't seen the best yet, little dragon, let me show you something" he said stretching out his hand towards her with a mischievous smile.

"It's all right" she said, holding her king's hand with a slight laugh.

Both began to advance with the two great dragons on their backs, their strong footsteps could be heard in the snow, looking around Jon began to feel observed and he did not understand why, until a great white spot came running out of the trees towards them with great happiness, the great albino wolf pounced on Dany licking he whole face in a euphoric way, no doubt he could live the rest of his life like that, they, alone with their children in the middle of nowhere, but they had duties, duties that they would fulfill, but never above the family, never above the Targaryens and their brothers. Dany was suddenly completely silent and Jon knew exactly what he was looking at, a big waterfall that seemed to be frozen, but in reality you could hear the water falling sharply.

"Jon, this is beautiful, what are we doing here?"

"I just wanted to enjoy and spend time with you".

"With us?"

Jon's mind was suddenly filled with images, random images, in front of him were two children of the same age, a girl with silver hair and a boy with jet hair, both were laughing and running holding hands, their laughter was distant but happy, an image of himself appeared from nowhere chasing both children with a big smile on his face, both children hid behind Dany's legs looking at him in a funny way, a very pregnant Dany, who was hiding both creatures behind her back, now she could see them completely, the girl looked very much like Dany, but she had the color of his eyes completely gray and sharp, she gave off light, happiness, energy, on the contrary the boy, had Dany's eyes, but he looked like a real Stark, with a scowl and his melancholic energy, he would have taken it out of him, the silver-haired girl kissed the boy's cheek making him turn red and start chasing his little body trying to kiss her face as she had done before, both children disappeared, leaving Dany in front of him with her hands on his beard kissing his lips in a tender way, and he with his own hands on the belly of his future wife, caressing with care and affection the beautiful bump. That image began to fade and fall into a spiral of rapid images of both children, laughing getting younger, until there was only the image of two babies facing each other with their hands together, it was a strange image, dark and there was a constant sound in the background, like two small rapid beats.

*Were those...?*Jon began to wonder.

*Those were the offspring, our brothers* he said Rhaegal's voice in his mind.

*Were those their hearts?*

*Yes, Ghost can hear them, we can see them now and we can see part of their future*

*That's amazing, thank you*

"JON!" Dany screamed out of the blue pulling his mind out of the trance.

"I'm sorry, my love, I was thinking, you should go to the master, we should go and see what's wrong, confirm you're OK"

"I'm fine, my wolf, don't worry" she whispers with a certain nervousness.

"No, you're not, you get sick in the morning, you get dizzy, your body can't stand certain smells, your breasts are bigger, your stomach too, you're always tired, Dany, I know you, but... have you ever thought you might be pregnant?" he whispered with some fear for saying that knowing how much it hurt her, she was completely silent looking at him.

"No, it's impossible, I can't have children Jon, I can't, you know that, you know that it's impossible, don't make me get my hopes up, please" she began to say half crying, without being able to avoid it he advanced at great speed embracing her small trembling body, leaving soft kisses on her forehead.

"Let's go to the maester, just to make sure, whatever happens, I'll be there for you, okay?" whispered Jon, noticing his queen's little nod.

They both looked at each other catching their breath before walking again towards the dragons to go back to Winterfell, he would soon find out if the images shared by his sons were true, he would soon know if he was going to be a father and he would be able to give Dany his biggest dream, a family, both of them climbed on the backs of the dragons carefully, Jon directed a last encouraging smile to his Queen before she took off with Drogon in a quick way, he knew that she would need that time to think about everything he had said.

######  POV Daenerys Targaryen 

Dany didn't know how to feel about all of Jon's comments about her illness and changes in her body. Could it be true that she was pregnant? She wanted nothing more than to have a family of her own, more children, not just dragons, humans, she wanted small children similar to Jon and her, sweet little creatures with the melancholy look of her future husband, his eyes of steel and his wonderful curls, no doubt they would have very beautiful children, real dragons with a certain wolf part, they would have the best of both sides, the cold of the north to keep the serious matters, but the fire of a dragon that would raze everything for the good of the people and their family. She could see them falling in love, growing up together, being happy, but deep down she was sure she could never be a mother, she was cursed and would be for the rest of her life, as much as she hated it, they would be the last dragons alive, and if she had to go to the master to prove that to Jon, she would do it, she would have no illusions, she can't have children, right? 

Dany began to think about her body before the boat, thin but curved, a strong body that never got tired, her stomach was flat and firm, her breasts never hurt, she never got sick, never, she shouldn't, she's a Targaryen woman, and her family never got sick, it was her dragon's blood, why was she sick now? Was she being poisoned? Yes, that would explain her sudden physical change, she should get to the master as soon as possible. What if it was too late? She was slowly dying and that's why her children were so worried about her?

*Don't be afraid, Mother, nothing bad will happen to you*

*Do you know what happens to me, Drogon?*

*Yes, but I won't tell you, just have a little faith and hope, everything will be fine, we will all be fine* said the huge black dragon in Dany's mind, Drogon might seem to be a terrifying, predatory and aggressive being, but to her and his brothers he was a sweet giant puppy, overprotective and loving, he just wanted to give love to his family, keep them completely safe even if he had to scare the whole world, burn them alive and take them all away, he was certainly a magnificent and really intelligent being, they are dragons, dragons protect their own.

*All of them? Drogon, what do you mean?* She said with some sudden concern, Jon was in danger ? Or maybe the rest of her children were, Dany had to find out what was going on with her whole family, they all acted strangely with her and around her, many times they treated her as if she was weak or if she was going to break, she never broke because she had to now? She didn't understand anything that was happening, and she was going to find out, starting with visiting the master to confirm that she was not pregnant and could never be, and she would end up talking to everyone to find out why they were acting so strangely.

She had been so deep in her own mind that she had not noticed that they were coming to the gates of Winterfell, it was when Drogon began to slow down and drop down that she came out of her daze, she began to be frightened because she knew what she should do as soon as she crossed the great walls, She should never have imagined a child with Jon Snow, her precious wolf, she knew that now they would give her the news that she already knew, she could never have children and that minimal hope that she had harbored within her would be extinguished like the last flame of her family.

Once Drogon had stomped the ground under his feet again, she began to get off her back with a certain nervousness and a great sadness that came from within, although she could feel the happiness of her son, although Dany did not understand very well where so much joy was coming from around her, touching the snow with the soles of her boots she began to walk towards where Jon had landed seconds before with Rhaegal, where they were now talking by what seemed to be telepathic, Jon giving a big smile to her little son, little did he know that that smile would disappear as soon as her greatest misfortune was confirmed.

"We should go now, Jon, I don't want to drag this out any longer" she whispers in fear.

"Yes, my love, you will see how everything is perfect" he said with a big smile, before taking her by the arm walking with some speed towards the castle, on the way to the tower where Sam was, next to the old master of the Stark family.

She had been all the way with her mind completely blank, so much so that she didn't know where to put her feet by climbing the stairs to the big wooden door from which two male voices came, Dany was completely terrified now, she knew what they would say but inside she always had some hope, and now they were going to end that hope forever. She watched as Jon knocked loudly on the large dark wooden door, with a great sigh she turned her gaze to her future husband with sadness before the door opened and they both made their way in.

"Your Grace, how can we help you?" said old Master Wolkan with a friendly smile.

"Dany has been feeling sick for a few months now, we wanted to know why" said Jon in a strong, hoarse voice.

"Months? You should have come sooner, Your Grace, especially since the Targaryens never get sick, what have you been feeling?" the man commented, sitting at a large wooden desk.

"Well... I..." she began with a hoarse, nervous voice. "I've been feeling dizzy, tired, nauseous, some foods make me sick, my body started to change a while ago, I'm very inflamed and I'm kind of afraid that I might be being poisoned"

"When was the last time you had your moonblood?" said the master with a scowl.

"Before I embarked on my way here, it will be about 5 months, but it was never good, I can't have children, so I never worried" she whispers in pain at the latter.

"Who told you that, your grace?"

"The witch who killed my husband and son said I could never have children again" she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Did any master check you out?"

"No, he didn't" she whispered.

"Was he stillborn, did he die in childbirth or was he premature?" said the master with some sadness.

"He was born before his time and they said he was a monster with scales, wings, completely deformed, he never lived" she said now crying openly remembering her little Rhaego.

"Many Targaryens have had children like this throughout history, their grace, is because of the mixture of blood, few Targaryens have healthy children with people who do not have their own blood, it is written, we do not know why" commented the master looking at her with sympathy. "You told me that she was born before her time, and dead, it was an abortion, many women who suffer abortions at an advanced stage lose the ability to have children, for a while, the body needs to heal, but that will never make it sterile, unless the uterus is permanently damaged by a bad healing, could you examine her?"

"Yes, of course, should I take off some of my clothes?" she whispered nervously, looking up at Jon who was giving her a tender smile.

"Yeah, but if they're uncomfortable with so many people they might go out."

"No, it's not a problem" she said as she took off her coat and the outer layers of her clothes, staying on a fine black silk shift.

"All right, let's see" said the master before moving towards her with an understanding smile, the man carefully grabbed Dany's arm and placed her on a makeshift bed in the corner of the room.

She lay completely on her back, as the master began to carefully touch her stomach with some pressure in specific areas, she saw the man frowning loudly before raising both eyebrows with speed, his gaze fell on her in surprise, he came a little closer.

"Could you please stand up? I'm also going to touch your breasts for a moment, don't be afraid" said the older man nodding respectfully to her, as she lifted the garment completely out of the way, revealing her lump.

The man put both hands back on her swollen stomach more carefully than the previous one, touching one side first and then the other, squeezing a little harder, but always delicately, at once he brought his hands to her breasts, touching both slightly as he nodded, soon removing his hands from Dany's nervous body.

"All right, you can put your clothes on now, I have news for you, your graces" whispered the master with a little smile.

Dany got dressed quickly and nervously, her hands were shaking so much that she couldn't button her fur coat, Jon stood up and walked towards her, grabbed both her hands and brought them to his lips, leaving a soft kiss there, before he started to button his coat with speed and precision, once she was completely ready they both walked in front of the old man's big desk.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked in fear.

"There is nothing wrong with you, your grace, on the contrary, you´re pregnant, you has twins inside, they are healthy as far as I can see, you should have felt them at this stage of pregnancy, it would be like sudden back pain, or cramps, in your case, you are small, two come and this one of about 5 months, there will not be much more before they gives birth, they will be born earlier, there is less space, but so far it is perfect, and it is not a very big lump, you are lucky, there are women who carry only one child, they are much bigger than you, congratulations to both, soon the kingdom will be blessed by princes or princesses again" commented the master with joy and a big smile.

"Congratulations, Jon and Dany" Sam said with a big, clumsy smile.

"But that's impossible, I can't be pregnant, they'll be born dead, something will happen to them" commented Dany trembling, she looked at Jon with full terror in her eyes.

"My love, let me show you something, they'll be completely healthy, do you trust me?" he whispered, clutching her terrified face between his two huge hands.

"Always" she whispers, nodding her eyes full of tears.

Before she could communicate anything else, he had already grabbed her by the arm and was rushing her down the stairs of the keep towards the castle walls, she didn't know what Jon was doing exactly, but apparently he had a place to get to quickly and a target in mind. They both went through the big gates of the wall at high speed, she was so focused on Jon that she did not realize that he was leading her directly to the nest where her children were completely alert and completely excited, they gave off pure happiness, but she did not know what this was all about. They stood suddenly in front of their huge children, she turned her gaze to Jon who was smiling at her in a sweet and happy way.

"Drogon, Rhaegal, teach her what I know, please" whispered Jon to his children with respect.

*Hello, Mother* both dragons said happily.

*Hello my children, what's going on?* she whispered to them with a certain fear.

*We want to show you something, but don't be afraid, be happy, please, it's real, we're going to be happy mother, we're going to be many more* said Drogon in a childish voice that he rarely brought out.

Dany's mind suddenly went completely black, transforming in a second into a bunch of meaningless images, until out of nowhere, a sky full of dragons appeared in her mind, where among all of them was Drogon being the biggest, she suddenly felt happy, all around her there was laughter, many laughs, her eyes lowered to find where they came from, and in front of it was an image she never thought he would see, Jon was on the floor, a few years older, with a bunch of kids on him, three boys and three girls, all of them looked like them, but the oldest of them all, they gave off an incomparable power, they would be 10 years old and both were holding hands, giving different orders to their siblings, especially the girl ordering everyone how they should attack their father with a strong voice, the boy watched his sister in a tender way even holding her hand, Dany was surprised to see that the boy kissed the cheek of the little girl in the same way that Jon did with her, before kneeling down and whispering a soft "my queen, my dragon", the girl turned red at the movement, but what caught her attention most, was the strong laughter coming from Jon when he saw the exchange.

Her mind went completely black again, a new image appeared in front of her, this time they were in the forest of Gods, Jon was in front of the Heart Tree, with a young man next to him who could well be his clone but with violet eyes, both with a completely stoic face, but suddenly the faces of both men changed, Jon's face was transformed into pure happiness and his mouth exploded into a big smile, but the most surprising thing was to see the young man start crying openly looking at the sky and in front of him, again and again, denying with a big nervous smile. Dany turned her eyes to where both men were centered, and there she saw, a more adult version of her with a young woman with the same features and the steel eyes of Jon, the young woman looked like a whole Princess Targaryen with her black and red dress, but her big happy smile was what most caught Dany's attention, Jon began to speak, and everything began to happen very quickly now, so much so that the last thing she hear was two voices saying, "thank you, muna". Dany's sight suddenly returned to the present and there she could start crying with happiness, she started running towards Jon's arms laughing completely ecstatic.

"Are we going to be parents?" she said, still in shock.

"Looks like it, you're going to be the best mother in the world" he said, bringing both hands to her bump, kissing her lips before descending to the height of her belly where he carefully supported his forehead. "Hey you, don't exhaust mom too much, finally I can talk to you, gods I already love you more than anything in this world, I'm looking forward for you to see us, to meet your big brothers, they can be a little bit imposing, they are two huge and beautiful dragons, their names are Drogon and Rhaegal, but you also have a wolf brother, his name is Ghost, and I am sure they will take great care of you, but above all I am looking forward to you meeting the most wonderful and incredible woman you will have as a mother, she is the strongest woman I will ever meet, I hope you will be like her, she is too smart, and she will be the best mother in the world, we hope to make you happy”.

Dany was now crying openly caressing Jon's soft curls, while he was kneeling in front of her, she couldn't wait to marry him tonight, Arya would have already prepared everything for it, she was sad that Missy was not present, but she should be taking care of the people and the children.

"Maybe I should go help Arya with the final preparations for the wedding, my wolf, we both know she is not a woman who likes to do these things" she whispers with a big smile.

"Yes, you should, I may have already killed half the servants and lords" whispered Jon with amusement. She kissed his lips tenderly, before turning around and starting to walk towards the castle preparing herself mentally to face a very angry Arya.

######  POV Jon Snow 

Jon was nervous, excited and happy at the same time, what should he do now? His future bride was preparing with his sister everything for the wedding, a rather strange wedding, it had to be said, a wedding that mixed, many different cultures, they would marry in front of the ancient Gods, they would mix the Vows of the Seven and perform the ceremony as in the North, but the celebration would be Dothraki, normally Dothraki weddings were done from sunrise to sunset, in this case, it would last all night, Dany had told him that a Dothraki wedding without at least three deaths is a boring wedding, also that they didn't hide their needs, and if a man shared the same woman they fought to death in front of their Kings, normally it is the Khal who gives gifts to his Khaleesi, in this case it would be the other way around, she would give different gifts to him accepting him as Khal, the Northern Lords would be completely out of it, on the contrary the Freefolk and Dothrakis would be very happy. 

Suddenly, the sight of two small children came to his mind, leaving his face broken into a big smile, Gods, he was going to be a father, he had just granted Dany her greatest wish, should they tell? It would be one more thing to celebrate, besides, it would bring some hope to the rest of the people, if their King and Queen were still living their lives, despite the wars to come, why wouldn't they have hope? I had to communicate this to Dany, they should give this good news, rather than shout to the world that they were going to be parents. Gods, he was the happiest man in the world, his gaze turned to the two giant creatures behind him where they both already watched him, he caressed both snouts with affection before turning towards the castle and walking towards it with speed, after all he was going to get married, he should look presentable.

Jon was completely absent-minded, thinking about everything he had to do before marrying Dany, bathing, shaving, looking for his clothes, seeing if the cape he was going to put on it was ready, but above all being completely calm and not overburdening himself as he was doing now, he was so into his mind that he didn't realize that someone was coming at him with great strides, until he was caught in a bear hug that lifted him off the ground.

"I heard the Dragon Queen finally got to ride your dick tonight! "shouted his big redheaded friend as he laid him on his feet again.

"A little respect, she's the Queen, and who's to say she didn't already?" said Jon without realizing the words that just came out of his mouth.

"I like this woman, she makes you lose your head, you don't seem to have a stick up your ass anymore, Crow" said the redheaded man moving his eyebrows quickly with a psychotic smile. "I was coming to get you drunk anyway, Southerners weddings are boring."

"We're not Southerners, how many times do I have to tell you? And Dany will not have a boring wedding, the ceremony will be under the Seven and the old ones, but the celebration will be Dothraki, the Queen's people, and believe me, in their weddings they fight to death, they fuck where they want and with whom they want, they drink and celebrate, they are not boring" he said smiling towards the giant.

"Every day I like this little woman more and more! She's a beast, a real Freefolk, you got the best with that little dick of yours, enjoy then your boring ceremony, I'll see you at the party! "shouted the redhead before running off to the other Freefolk.

He started walking to the kitchens to adjust a last minute surprise, Dany was longing for her Essosi food since she arrived up north, so he would serve her delicacies tonight for dinner, he knew they couldn't waste anything, but everything would be given to the common people who would celebrate with them, so nothing would be wasted, he would rush into the kitchens smiling at everyone in search of the main cook.

"Your Grace, did something happen to the food?" the cook once commented with fear as he saw it approaching him.

"No, on the contrary, I wanted to ask that tonight at the wedding banquet Essosi food be served, in honour of the Queen, I know it's sudden, but you can go to the cooks the Queen brought for the recipes, would it be possible?"

"Yes, of course, now we were starting to clean the meat, we weren't doing anything important yet, it's a great idea, I hope it will please the Queen" said the cook smiling.

"It will be, you don't know how much, thank you all very much for the wonderful daily work" he said before retiring from the kitchen to start walking to the sewing room.

Soon it was in front of the door that gave way to the big room where the seamstresses worked, normally it would be full of life, but now with the war on them they were under a minimum with women who could fight alongside them, so the few seamstresses who were left used to be busy, they should have both wedding coats ready, would they have looked good? Would they be as perfect as their future wife? He was going to be a father, he was going to be a husband, a consort king, but best of all at last, he could have a whole family, he just wanted to get out of all the wars alive, and be able to make the Targaryens last forever, creating with Dany a new dynasty. Jon carefully opened the doors before walking into the room, where all the women left their chores to attend to him.

"How can we help you, your grace?" said an older woman with a friendly smile.

"I wondered if the bridal layers were finished" he said with his typical stoic face.

"Yeah, we just finished them, you want to see them?" said the woman standing up.

"I'd love to" he replied with a gentle nod before walking to where the woman was going.

Jon watched as the woman carefully set aside several pieces of clothing, including a fine black fabric with lace and details sewn in red, but he didn't have time to see what that really was, so he forgot as soon as the woman handed him the first layer, it was snow-white with white wolf fur for the shoulder area, but what made the difference was the huge three-headed dragon that framed the whole back of the bridal cape, this would be the house he would put on Dany, the color came from the name they used for him, the white wolf, and a little wink for Ghost, always protecting Dany as her other children did, the cape itself was perfect, he could only imagine so beautiful Winter Queen, he could not wait to make her his wife.

He saw how the woman changed the white cape for a completely black one, with black wolf hair on the shoulders, the details were in red too, and in the center of the back was drawn the three-headed dragon belonging to his family, this was Dany's maiden cape, it was elegant, big and warm with the colors of his ancestors, no doubt she would be beautiful, he did not know how she would be dressed, normally the women of the north wore white, but being his future wife a dragon he could expect anything but something very demure, considering that most of her dresses were made by Essos. Jon left his maiden's cape aside to thank the woman when she surprised him with a lump in his arms, it was several black garments with white and red details, although he still couldn't see what the drawings were.

"It's a commission from the Queen, Your Grace, she said it would be her wedding garment" the woman whispered with some trepidation.

"Thank you very much, it's all beautiful, thank goodness the Queen took care of everything, otherwise I would have to marry in armor, you have done a great job with the capes, enjoy the celebrations today" said Jon smiling widely.

He didn't wait much longer to leave the sewing room to go to his old chamber, that's where it all started, the life of a bastard, with hunger, welts and holes in his clothes, a child who wasn't allowed to stand out, eat with his brothers or loved ones, a child who turned out to be King, the son of two people who really loved each other, loved by his sister, his brother, Drogon, Rhaegal and Ghost, but among them all the most important person, his precious Dany, the Dragon Queen who came from the other side of the world, the woman who taught him to love himself, to value a life that had been given back to him, who taught him what it was to live and be happy, a woman who turned out to be his wonderful aunt, what an irony, Targaryens loving each other, he began to nod his head at all those thoughts as he entered the room that was his home.

Jon began to walk through it by passing his hand over the little table where he used to eat alone with Ghost, or the little bumpy bed where he slept, and even the chest where he kept his other pair of pants or T-shirts for when he had to have a dress for the gentlemen, the fireplace that never had any wood or fire, he always had to go and get everything, and the little shelf where he had some story books, one of them from his real ancestors, who was going to tell him? A boy who dreamed of a family, to be loved and to belong to a place, belonged with his little dragon, Arya and Bran, Ned Stark was considered a great man, but in reality he was not, and this is what caused him the most sadness, he never really wanted it, he was taken with him because he was his sister's son and a promise, I wish things were different and his parents were the ones who were still alive, they are the ones who really deserved it, he would not let that happen to his children, he would never leave them alone, never.

He began to prepare his things so that he could go to the castle's bathhouse, he should shave before leaving and see that he had asked Dany for his wedding clothes, slowly on his way to where the bundle of his clothes was placed, he began to take out the clothes slowly smiling at how well his future wife knew him, It was practically the same clothes he always wore, only a little more neat, the clothes were completely black, the pants were leather with hair inside, and the protective sash was the same, only on the chest there was a drawing of the three-headed dragon, facing the grunting wolf of the Stark house, except that the wolf was different, he was white with the eye in red, no doubt his Queen was polishing all the details, but what most caught Jon's attention were the cuffs of the protective sash each one had a different embroidery with different color, the right fist looked like a snowstorm sewn with white thread, and the left fist was covered by flames sewn with red thread, two opposite sides, his two houses, the representation of his mother and father, besides representing him and Dany, no doubt his little dragon thought of all the details, she was the best.

Jon walked to the desk where he had his old shaving tools, he hadn't used them for a long time, he just wanted to trim his beard a little, so for that purpose those old tools would still be useful, he put on the table some scissors that were quite sharp despite their age, an old comb, a quite used but still functional razor, an old cloth to clean himself and a small container that he had to fill with water. Running out to the nearby place where there was the old well he used to use, carefully he put some water in the container and returned to his room, with some nervousness he sat down in front of the desk looking at himself in the old mirror, slowly he wet his face with the cold water and grabbed the razor, he started to shape his beard as best he could with the razor, taking special care not to cut his cheeks or neck, slowly he passed the previously wet cloth over the places he had recently shaved, He looked at his reflection in the mirror quite satisfied, with a small smile he grabbed the comb and the scissors passing it carefully through the beard cutting the hairs that stood out too much, he wanted to be attractive at his wedding, even if he didn't reach his wife's level, with a big smile he put aside all the utensils passing his hand over both cheeks checking everything in detail, satisfied with his work he stood up, grabbing everything he needed for his bath and walked out of the room, he should tell someone to go into the room later to remove everything he used.

Jon walked through the castle to the baths in the royal wing, they were some thermal baths that he loved to use now, but never before he was King he had the chance to see, he walked inside carefully so Dany wouldn't be there, he knew that she liked to bathe with boiling water so he used to do it in a tub in the bedroom, but maybe she had changed her mind for the wedding, checking that he was completely alone, Jon put aside the clothes for his ceremony and started to unbutton layer after layer of his normal armor, relaxing his tense muscles from previous training and flying, his wife had given him a good beating, that had to be said, with a big smile at the memories of her, he took the knot out of his hair leaving his black curls loose, once he was completely naked on his way to the hot water carefully sinking into the pool, his body relaxed at the exact moment when he went deep into the hot water, he could feel any hint of stress and nervousness leave his being, at the same time, he started to rub a bar of soap on his skin and hair.

Jon got out of the pool once he felt completely clean, he grabbed one of the big cloths and started to wipe it over his body to dry it as best as possible, doing the same with his hair, once he dried his body as much as he could, on his way to the pile of clothes he would wear tonight, Gods was getting nervous again, in a couple of hours he would be married to the love of his life, he couldn't believe how happy and lucky he was right now. With a big stupid smile he started to dress slowly and carefully, he didn't want to break anything, he put on the black leather pants first, noticing that they were quite tight, no doubt Dany wanted to emphasize more the places on his body that he liked the most, little minx, letting out a laugh Jon started to button up his protective sash quickly, it fit him perfectly, just like the rest of the clothes. He sat down in one of the chairs to buckle his boots and finish dress, he stood up again and walked to the mirror with the belt of his sword in his hand, looking at himself carefully before looking up at his curls, he quickly grabbed his hair in the typical knot he used to wear, but seeing himself dressed like that he certainly looked like a King, he had to find Ser Davos, Bran and Sam.

He quickly left the bathrooms to go to the room where Ser Davos was probably located, an old office where they discussed the important things, Jon walked around the castle quickly greeting any staff member who crossed his path, but not before asking them to please pick up the things from the two rooms he had been using. Sooner than he thought he found himself outside the room knocking, noticing that several different voices were coming from inside, just before the door was opened, leaving the occupants in sight, Ser Davos was the one who had opened it for him, but there sitting around the table were Tyrion, Bran and Sam.

"Am I interrupting?" asked the monarch with some force.

"Not at all, son, come in, Bran said you wanted to talk to us and the Queen's hand followed us" Ser Davos replied with a smile.

"Well, I wanted to ask you certain things, even though Tyrion is always meddling in matters that do not belong to him" Jon said with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, they belong to me, I'm the Queen's hand, I should know better" said the scowling dwarf.

"You should be aware of everything, as long as it's political, if it's our private life it's our business, if we want you to know it or not, as my future wife told you at the time, it's our business, be careful with what you say dwarf, you're on a tightrope, and not for me, for the Queen, I trusted you once with your sister and you failed her, like so many times in the war against your family, I can be King consort in a few hours, but that will not prevent me from having your head, I hope you start doing your job well and not just get drunk, explain me clearly?"said the King as he walked towards them with his eyes on fire.

"Yes, Your Grace, no doubt you have a dragon hidden in you" whispered the dwarf, nodding in fear.

"Yes, Jon, I will marry you in front of the Old Gods, Sam will marry you for the Seven and Ser Davos will be there to help you with the layers, don't worry brother, everything is completely ready and my congratulations, finally you know the good news, you will have a great future" commented Bran with a small smile interrupting any discussion to come.

"The good news?" said the dwarf.

"Thank you, for everything, everyone, it's none of your business, Tyrion, do your job" Jon said again to the man, he didn't like everything that happened to him in the last negotiations, it seemed he was going to betray his Queen one way or another, and he wouldn't let his guard down, not now that he had a family.

"I think you need a beer son, you look nervous and very elegant in those clothes" commented Ser Davos walking towards him with a pitcher full of beer.

"No, not nervous, anxious, I want to be married to that woman now, Gods, I love her Davos" he said holding the jug in the man's hand before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I noticed it the moment we walked into that room, son, just look at the way you looked at her, she's a force of nature."

"Yes, well... I never believed she was so beautiful, they called her the most beautiful woman in the world, but I didn't believe it until that moment, she was not only beautiful, she was strong, a woman with incomparable power, just seeing how she acted, I almost knelt in front of her, but I shouldn't have done it at that moment, I almost did it again in the caves, or almost kissed her, Gods, thank God you called us, she was the woman of my life and I knew it just by looking at her, she was small, but she could knock us down with a few words, in that room she left me speechless" said Jon remembering every moment with Dany with a small smile on his face.

"Again, I noticed it, thank goodness I spoke at the moment you were both looking at each other, I thought you would kill each other or tear off your clothes right there, it was like watching a fight between two forces, then it turned out to be love, I'm glad you got this far, son, you deserve to be happy, she taught you how to live" said Ser Davos with a smile.

"Yes, she did" said Jon drinking the jug in one long drink.

"It's time, brother, your cape is brought by one of Dany's women, you left it in your old room, everything is ready, we should go to the forest" said Bran in a slow and paused voice.

Just then someone knocked at the door, as Bran had said one of Dany's maids had brought the cloak he had forgotten and was warning them that everything was ready and they should wait in their places. Quickly and nervously, Jon put on his cloak before leaving the room, taking a long breath, followed by the four men. He walked to the door of the forest with a certain nervousness, it was happening, at this moment, soon, Dany would be his, forever, with a wide smile, he walked through the doors surprised at the sight of the forest with a lighted path to the tree with torches, and a lot of people waiting on the sides, Jon went into the road with a smile before getting under the tree, with Bran and Sam in the center, and Ser Davos on his back with the necessary things for the ceremony, he didn't know how much more he had to endure there before his Dany appeared.

After what seemed like an eternity, everyone was completely silent and only heard soft steps in the fresh snow, with full joy, Jon looked up to the corridor, surprised by the wonderful view of his little dragon, there she was in a completely white dress, the top of the dress was completely lace, had long sleeves and a fairly pronounced neckline, showing quite the bulge of his stomach, she wasn't hiding it and that made him smile more, the lower part was a rather thick opaque white, her hair was practically loose, she wore a classic northern hairstyle, two small braids tied in a knot at the back of her neck, but what stood out most was the black cape on her small shoulders, on her right side was Ghost, always guarding her, and on her left side holding her arm was Grey Worm with his typically stoic face.

"Who's coming?" shouted Bran stoically.

“Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, Lady of Dragonstone, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons, comes here to be married, a grown woman, flowered and noble, comes to pray for the blessing of the Gods, who comes to claim it?" said Grey with a bit of an accent.

"I, Daeron Snow of House Targaryen, Third of my Name, known as Jon Snow, Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, future King Consort of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, future King Consort of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, Lord Commander of the Night Watch, Savior of the Freefolk, the Reborn and the White Wolf, claim it, who delivers it? " said Jon with a hoarse voice looking only at Dany.

"Torgo Nuhdo, friend of the Queen, Commander of her Armies and Protector, will you take this man?" said Grey turning his face to the Queen with some affection.

"Yes, I take this man" whispers Dany with a big smile directed at him.

Jon stretches out his hand to grab hers, putting it at his height, both turn towards Sam who is wearing the black fabric that Jon had seen in the sewing room before, now he could see it in its fullness, no doubt it was a beautiful work, with lace and the drawings of its two things, he grabbed the black cape from Dany's shoulders taking it off to the side, handing it over to Ser Davos at the same time the man handed him the white cape, he placed the white cape on Dany's shoulders smiling broadly, she was like a Winter Queen, leaving a soft kiss on her forehead, he grabbed her hands again with tenderness before Sam placed the cloth around their hands with a loving smile towards both of them.

"In the presence of the Seven, I hereby link these two souls, uniting them for eternity. Look at each other and say the words" Sam whispered awkwardly.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am hers and she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days."

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am his and he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days" whispered Jon and Dany at the same time with a big smile on their faces.

"Here, in the eyes of Gods and men, I solemnly proclaim Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen and Daeron Snow of House Targaryen husband and wife, one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever, and cursed be he who stands between them" Sam said with a small smile.

Before Sam finished speaking Jon had already let go of Dany's hands bringing his big hands to his wife's face, he grabbed her face with tenderness and without being able to avoid the kiss anymore, at first in a tender and slow way, but then both began to open both mouths starting a slow game, Dany brought her hand to Jon's face getting closer to him, smiling on her lips he separated caressing her cheeks with tenderness.

"My wife, my dragon, my Queen" he whispered to himself.

"My husband, my wolf, my king" she replied with a big childish smile.

"Let's go to the banquet, my love, you must be hungry, besides, I think we should tell the good news at dinner" whispered Jon in her ear as they walked out of the woods without paying much attention to all the people present who were congratulating them, they were too excited in their bubble of happiness to listen to them.

"I was thinking that too, but we'll tell her at the Dothraki camp, when we're all having dinner, I have the presents for you there anyway" she said as she ran to the camp, rolling up her sleeves so as not to trip. Unable to avoid it, Jon chased her with speed trying to catch her while they both laughed.

######  POV Daenerys Targaryen 

Dany at this time was the happiest woman in the universe, she was married, she had married the man she really loved, not out of politics or obligation, she had married out of love, and she was really happy about it, running with her dress rolled up to the Dothraki camp she felt completely free, she was going to have a family, the wedding she deserved, she would regain the Seven Kingdoms, she would bring back life to her name, The House Targaryen was not going to die with her, she was pregnant, so much was happening in so few hours that she just wanted to shout out to the four winds everything that was happening in her life right now. 

Both arrived at the camp where they were received with Dothraki cheers, everyone applauded and shouted in different languages, slowly she took the stage where she would sit next to Jon for the meal while the people handed out gifts and her people danced, shouted, fought and fucked, it seemed that the Freefolk had integrated perfectly with their Dothrakis, both had a way of being quite similar, Jon stood beside her holding her hand tenderly, she did not know how to thank the world for giving her a man like him.

"This is for you, a whip, a bow and an arakh, you are made of Dragonglass, and horse skin, you are now officially Khal Dothraki" she said handing over the three objects to Jon in front of all her people.

"It is an honor, Khaleesi" he shouted kneeling in front of her, as all her people shouted.

"Shall we count it now?" she whispers too happily.

"Yes, let's do it, tell it in Dothraki, Ser Jorah can translate for the Northerners and Unsullied" whispered Jon before winking and nodding his head as she stood.

"Son Qoy Qoyi, Asshekh anha bring ato alikh davra, vo dise kisha faja Khal, qisi anha rhaesheser ki l dothrakh the rhaesheser, haj Khalakka Che Khalakki, shim zhavorsa ma zolka" Dany shouted at the top of her lungs, noticing how all her Dothrakis started to shout at the same time.

“My blood riders, today I bring one more good news, not only we got a new Khal, I am pregnant, soon I will bring to the world the stallions that will ride the world, strong princes or princesses that will tame dragons and wolves, will reign over everything and will bring peace to the world” shouted Ser Jorah translated to everyone else.

"Hrazef zhor!" all the Dothrakis started shouting at the same time.

Dany knew what that meant, they wanted her to do the ritual asking the Mother of the Mountains for her blessing on her children, she did this ritual before, when she was pregnant with Rhaego, if she almost threw up at that time when she wasn't sick for nothing now she would surely throw up in front of everyone and it would be a disgrace but she would carry it out if that's what her people want and the blessing of a God on her children never comes wrong, she looked at Jon who didn't understand anything giving him a little smile.

"What are they asking?" whispered Arya as she approached them in alarm. "Congratulations, we are going to be an even bigger family, thank you, sister"

"They want us to do the ritual, I must eat the heart of the strongest stallion of our Khalasar, you must choose and kill the horse, you must also take out his heart and give it to me, I must eat it raw in front of everyone while they ask for our children to be strong, and to be able to carry the Khalasar, I must not vomit it would be a sign of weakness, neither can we look away from the other, it may be a little repulsive to see it, but believe me, it is worse to eat it" whispered Dany with a smile.

"That's something I didn't expect" said the young woman looking disgusted.

"How do you say "bring me our strongest stallion"? "whisper Jon with nervousness.

"It is said, anna the zhokwa vezh" she said quietly as she watched Jon stand and walk in front of them.

"Anna the zhokwa vezh!" he shouted with his arms high as he joined the Dothraki men on the walk to the stables.

"Khaleesi" said one of the Dosh Khaleen quietly as she reached out her hand.

"Are you coming? You must prepare me, remove my hair and draw a few things on my body" whispered Dany to Arya who nodded quickly as they walked past the older woman.

They both entered the tent where the ritual would take place, they were already preparing the central stage where she would go up to eat her heart, slowly they walked towards the area where Jon would sit while he watched her eat, carefully the women removed the white cape from Dany's body, they also removed the bottom of her dress, leaving it in her typical riding pants, but white, along with the top of the wedding dress, The women began to braid Dany's hair while drawing shapes with red paint on her neck and chest. Arya carefully observed everything they did so that they would not be endangering her or her future nephews.

Soon the whole Khalasar began to arrive along with the Freefolk taking up positions around her but in a distant way, also the northerners arrived who looked at everything that was happening around Dany in a strange way, the Dosh Khaleen would light fires around her and begin to sing a song in a low form in Dothraki, Grey, Tyrion, Ser Jorah, Ser Davos and Arya stood in front of her around the chair where Jon would be sitting, in the background there was the scream of a horse and the cheers of men, she knew what that meant, it wasn't long before Dany saw her wolf walk with a huge heart on a kind of tray with a bunch of men behind him. Jon was stained with blood, small drops dripping from his hands and leaving a trail, there were also blood stains on his face.

She saw how as soon as she entered the tent all but the Dosh Khaleen were silent as the Khal advanced towards her with his gift in his hand, with a small smile he carefully held her heart leaving it at her feet, carefully he left a small kiss on her forehead showing his love and belief towards her, she saw how he turned his body and walked to her place placing himself comfortably, curving forward resting both arms on his knees without taking his eyes off hers.

She grabbed her heart in her hands looking at Jon's iron colored eyes and there she only found strength, with slowness and a small smile she brought the raw heart closer to her face giving him a big bite, she noticed how in that first bite the still warm blood of the stallion was draining from her chin and neck, permanently staining her wedding dress, she also noticed how the blood was slipping down her arms and started dripping from her elbows to the floor, the flesh was hard and rancid, it was not the worst thing she had eaten, but neither was it a delicacy, she started to chew abruptly swallowing without forcing her throat, she bit her heart again and saw Jon nodding towards her smiling sideways, she thought seeing her like that would disgust him, but he actually seemed to like her, chewing she sent him a little smile that he returned, she kept biting and tearing off the flesh, at some point she thought it would make her feel bad or taste bad, but no, she was loving it and her body was grateful for the food, she was doing this for her children, Jon, her brother, her good sister, her family and to show the strength Targaryen, soon in front of her there were two bites of the big heart and in all the time, she had not looked away from her husband.

She heard the chants of the Dosh Khaleen rising in intensity as the Khalasar began to scream, she noticed how the Freefolk also did it among them the giant redheaded man who screamed like a madman, but what surprised her most was to hear the voice of Arya encouraging her, also that of Davos, Tyrion and Ser Jorah, Jon watched her carefully as she chewed the last bite without looking away, she swallowed the last bite effortlessly and was completely stained with blood before smiling at her husband who had already stood up and walked towards her, suddenly remembering how she had felt with Drogo, and as much as she would have liked it was nothing bought at this, she stood up looking at Jon walking towards her, he grabbed her by the waist holding her in his arms while everyone was cheering and shouting in different languages.

"Khalakka ma khalakki! Two stallions who will ride the world! "shouted the oldest woman of the Dosh Khaleen.

"Khalakka ma khalakki!" everyone around the circle began to shout, as Jon left her on her feet at his height.

"Dany gods, you don't know how beautiful you were up there, fire and blood, my dragon" he whispered before kissing her blood-stained lips.

"Fire and blood" she whispered on her lips before kissing him back in a passionate way, both began to open their mouths letting their tongues pass, she was sure that her mouth would taste like blood but Jon didn't seem to care.

"Crow! This woman is a beast! No wonder that frozen bastard is so afraid of her!" cried the giant red-headed half-drunk man.

"I think it's time for you to go celebrate your night and take a bath" said Arya looking disgusted.

"Yes, we should" whispered Jon, taking her in his arms and throwing her over his left shoulder out of the tent where they had been prepared to spend the night in the camp.

######  POV Jon Snow 

He had just seen Dany eat a raw heart and he hadn't been disgusted by it, on the contrary he had lit it up by seeing her completely covered in blood with a look full of fire, that determined look, that same look he had given her many times before, but to see her do that for the well-being of her children, in cold blood, without blinking completely stained, her wedding dress ruined, had pushed it to the limit, he would have stripped her right there in front of everyone, luckily, when they were interrupted by the kiss, if not all of them would have seen things that they shouldn't see their Kings do, he put them inside the tent that they had prepared for them, where there was a tub full of hot water, they had thought of everything, laughing a little he left Dany on her feet before kissing her again in a rough way holding her face with some force, he notice how her hands began to pull all the laces of her clothes trying to tear them off.

He watched her getting nervous trying to undress him and couldn't help but laugh, a little before he grabbed the edge of her dress's neckline and ripped it off tightly, leaving the whole front of her body exposed, she finished off the top quickly, at the same time he was taking off her pants, when had she taken off her boots? Denying with the head he observe Dany from up to down, she was full of blood but her beauty could not be hidden not even for that detail, quickly he took off his clothes being as naked as her, he took his hand and walked next to her to the water tub, entering him first and helping her later.

Once she was placed between his legs, he put his hands on her stomach caressing her bump tenderly, there were their children inside, she was not only the most incredible woman in the world, but also was creating life inside, not just any life, one they had created together, but she protected them inside, his little dragon was and would be an incredible mother.

"You were amazing up there, it was like watching you turn into a dragon in front of everyone" he whispered against the back of her neck as they started to clean up.

"You've been amazing too, love, seeing you covered in blood looking at me like that... I wanted to undress you right there" she whispered before turning to him.

He looked at his wife's body, he could tell it was his wife, and noticed that she was completely clean like him, he couldn't wait any longer so he stood up, letting a lot of water fall down the sides of the tub, carefully he bent down and took Dany in his arms carrying her to the bed, he left her there smiling sideways, watched as she stretched out her hand and started caressing his abs in a tender way, he couldn't help closing his eyes and throwing his head back, he loved it when she caressed him, suddenly he noticed how she put his member in her mouth, he could not help but bring his hands to her head by wrapping his fingers in her braids, he loved it when she enjoyed it as much as he did, he heard her moaning and he could not help but look down to see her completely absorb his member inside her mouth, she looked into his eyes, having those views in front of her he let out a grunt from the bottom of his chest, when he went to withdraw she took her hands to his bottom pressing it more towards her, he came back to moan with a little more strength.

She let go of him suddenly looking straight into his eyes, the cheeky little girl stroked the edge of her own lips collecting the saliva that met his thumb before taking it to her mouth and releasing a pleasant little groan, he shook his head at the sight of his wife before taking her under his arms and pulling her body back into bed, he knelt down to be at the same height as her between her legs, he grabbed her legs below her knees pulling her body towards him with a mischievous smile, looking directly into the violet eyes that watched him, he began to kiss her legs, going up her thighs to her stomach, where he left there some more tender kisses, before going up to her breasts, which he bit and sucked on with some rudeness, he didn't want to wait any longer so he put his head back down between her legs and started licking her pussy from top to bottom, she always knew so well, it was sweet and bitter at the same time, smiling to himself as he started to listen to her desperate moans, one of his hands went up her body to her neck grabbing it with some strength, she in response took her hands to his hair pulling it roughly making him moan, he separated his face from her vagina to observe her work, she was completely wet, dripping rather, but without thinking he spat on her sweet little pussy, smiled at the sight of her saliva slipping down her lips quickly.

Jon crawled over his wife's body, grabbing her arms and raising them above his head, he intertwined his fingers with hers and began to kiss her roughly and passionately, both opening their lips at the same time and letting their tongues pass, he bit Dany's lower lip, smiling at the pitiful groan that she let out trying to brush against him to get some pleasure for herself, he stood up with one hand suddenly grabbing his limb with the other, placed it against her entry and suddenly went inside, to feel her open up to him was the best feeling in the world, he knew this was the true heaven, she under his body or on him watching her squirm with pleasure, she was certainly beautiful, he took his free hand to her neck grabbing her as he started to move abruptly, giving her strong and quick lunges, starting to moan high like her, unable to avoid it under his elbows started to bite her shoulder and her neck while she scratched his back completely.

He got up on his knees, resting both hands on Dany's sternum, charging her roughly, staying still for a second before charging her again, causing sharp, choppy moans to come out of her, he felt the same pleasure as she did, so when he got a little over it he couldn't help closing his eyes and throwing his head back, moaning, grunting and panting, she grabbed one of his hands and took his fingers to the inside of her mouth, she started to lick them hard while he put one of her legs over his shoulder, thus moving more strongly and erratically, so he put her other leg over the other shoulder and started to lunge at her again with much more force, he lay on her again kissing her lips.

Jon suddenly grabbed Dany's legs turning her completely until she was on all fours in front of him, once she was well positioned in front of him he suddenly grabbed her hips with force, she took one of his hands to her neck, making her lower her body against the bed, he started to go slower and suddenly faster surprising Dany, she was hoarse from moaning, he could tell by the broken moans she was starting to release, Jon grabbed both of her arms and carried them on her back leaving her with the simple support of her knees but still on all fours, he couldn't help but speed up the onslaught by releasing his own broken moans, suddenly Jon lifted Dany on her knees holding her neck while still keeping her arms behind her, he started kissing her lips while panting, and she couldn't help but bite his lips hard making him grunt against her mouth, both were about to reach their climax, he just needed her to do it, so he squeezed his hand a little bit over her neck and she left right away, making him come at the same time, he saw white suddenly letting his body relax and letting out meaningless moans next to Dany.

They both collapsed on the bed with their breathing shaken but a big smile on their faces, Jon lay on his back making room for her next to him, she ran up to him hugging, both started kissing each other on the body at the same time as they caressed each other.

"I'll go get a cloth to wipe you off" he whispers against her head, noticing his wife's soft nod.

He stood up, Jon walked to the tub of clean water with an unused cloth, he moistened it and wiped himself before rinsing it, he turned to her seeing that she was completely asleep, with a big smile he approached her body and cleaned it very carefully, laughing slightly he put all his place before getting into bed with her and covering both of them with the skins, he embraced Dany's sleeping body falling asleep in seconds. Jon noticed how with the hours the fabric of the tent opened letting someone in in a great hurry, he opened his eyes suddenly grabbing the dagger of the table, looking for the intruder, being surprised that Ser Davos was in front of him with absolute terror.

"They're here" said the old man, watching everywhere but the monarchs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it angers you, that the Targaryens in my story only love each other, but in my opinion, there is no house that deserves a dragon.


End file.
